High School is a Nightmare
by Just Andrea here
Summary: As teens, Sonic and his friends have to go through the nightmare that is High School. They think it's all fun and games, at first... But just you wait. Everything changes. The hormones, the drama, the love, the hate, the teachers, all of this is part of the nightmare that is High School
1. Chapter 1

High School is a Nightmare

Part 1-Back to School

There once was a girl who lived in New Delhi… but we don't care about her. So let's move on to a place called Mobius. Where your favorite hedgehog lives, yes, Sonic. But that isn't the important thing here. He goes to this High School with all of his friends and enemies and everyone in between. A boarding school, the country's best. Of 'course he would go to the best school! He's the prince after all! Well… I'm going off topic. First day of school once again. He went into his dorm as always and noticed some bags already opened and almost completely unpacked.

"I guess I have a roommate…" Sonic said and then sighed

"Yes, and he's right here!" said a red echidna with dreadlocks "Hey, Knuckles the echidna! And you are…?"

"You don't know me?" Sonic said quite shocked

"Am I supposed to know?" Knuckles said arrogantly

"Well, my mother just happens to be Queen Aleena" Sonic said glaring at him and offended as well, wherever he went people would recognize him immediately. He thought that Knuckles was some ignorant fool

"Oh, and you expect people to treat you differently because of that, huh?" Knuckles said looking at the cocky hedgehog "You think you're some hotshot prince?"

Sonic laughed so hard that he snorted. Knuckles and he would always do this sort of thing on the first day. Last year, people thought there was going to be a fight on the first day. "Nice to see you again, Knux!" Sonic said with a smile right across his face, he was always happy to see his roommate on the first day.

"Same to you, Sonic" Knuckles replied as he grabbed Sonic by the head and gave him a noogie

"Let go of me! Help! I'm being raped!" Sonic yelled jokingly and Knuckles released

"Are you trying to get me expelled on the first day?" Knuckles said

They weren't the only ones enjoying their first day. The girls seemed to be catching up as well, well… some of them. Let's take a look!

"Julie! I told you that THAT was MY bed! I always get the top bunk!" Rouge yelled at the pink echidna

"Who died and made you queen?" Julie-Su said at the white bat.

"My mom, as a matter of fact!" Rouge exclaimed back at her. Soon enough, they were both arguing for no apparent reason

"Would you both just shut up!" yelled a purple cat

"Blaze!" Rouge said excited to see her best friend and she ran to hug her "What's up? How was your summer?"

"Amazing! I have great news to tell you later" Blaze said as a smile the size of Texas appeared on her face

"Oooh! Tell me now!" Rouge said excited. Blaze only motioned with her head towards Julie-Su who was brushing her teeth and Rouge quickly got the message. "I'm throwing your suitcase out the window if you don't mind" She said to Julie who spitted out the mouthwash rapidly

"No, wait! I'll move!" Julie-Su yelled as she ran down the hall

Seems like a good school, don't you think? No? Well, I think it is! Any who... I'm not going to write a little scene for each 3 roommates, so I'm just going to list them below and then continue off to first period the next day. Yes, you read correctly. 3 people per room-a bunk bed and a single bed. So, these are the guys:

Sonic-Knuckles-Scrouge

Shadow-Manic-Silver

Espio-Big-Tails

Charmy-Jet-Mighty

And the girls:

Rouge-Julie-Su –Sonia

Cream-Fiona-Sally

Blaze-Marine-Tikal

Cosmo-Shade-Wave

Amy-Honey-Bunny

All right, now that that's done, let's go to the first day of school (of actual school). Homeroom! Wait, no… Let's go a little bit before homeroom. In the hall!

"Good morning, Mr. Sunshine!" a magenta hedgehog greeted as she walked up to Mr. Sunshine, also known as Shadow, who was taking thing from his locker and didn't bother to look at her

"Hey, Sonia" Shadow said with his regular lifeless stare "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. If you don't count the time I fought with Manic, or when I fell from the tree house" Sonia said motioning to her cast

"Ouch!" Shadow said "It could've been worse. Consider yourself lucky"

"I don't believe in luck" Sonia said "So, how was your summer?" and then Shadow began to talk about what he did, nothing important. Meanwhile…

"What up, Mighty?" a chameleon said to his friend

"Not much, other than the fact that you're blocking my locker" Mighty answered and Espio slid out of the way

"Hey, do you want to start a band?" Espio asked and Mighty just laughed hysterically

"Me and you? In a band?" Mighty asked still laughing "Are you serious?" he asked looking straight at Espio who looked dead serious "Oh… Why do you want to start a band all of the sudden?"

"Because… Neither of us has gotten a date in forever plus you play the drums and I play the guitar. Oh, and let's face the facts; we're not ugly" Espio said as Mighty chuckled a bit "So, what do you say?"

"All right, but we need a singer and someone to play bass" Mighty said giving in to Espio's puppy dog face that he was doing

"Yes! I've been practicing that face all summer! Never thought it would actually work" Espio said as he did his happy dance, which was basically him fist-pumping very excitedly. Then the bell for homeroom rang, and everyone scurried except for those who woke up late like Manic

"_Shit, I'm gonna be late for homeroom on my first day again!" _Manic thought as he quickly got his books from his locker and ran to room 204. He made it just as the second bell rang. "Good morning, teach" he smiled as he greeted the teacher for homeroom

"Late, as usual, Mr. Manic" Ms. Mackenzie said in her regular boring tone of voice

"Nuh, uh! I made it just as the second bell rang! I'm late once the bell stops ringing" Manic argued hoping that he wouldn't get sent to the Dean's office on the first day like in the last couple years

"Very well" Ms. Mackenzie said glaring at Manic, for once, she had to admit that he was correct "Good morning, class!" She greeted the class as if nothing happened "Good morning, class!" she said, this time with more power in order for the class to shut up "Today marks the start of a new school year!" she said with a smile on her face

"And I can't wait for it to end" Honey said and then the entire classroom laughed at her comment. She looked at Manic, who was the guy who the teacher seemed to despise the most. Manic looked back at her and winked; she then wrote on a piece of paper and told Mina to pass it to Manic. Manic read the note and it said:

_Never gonna happen! –Honey_

The bell for first period rang, and everyone left to their respective classes. Tails looked at his schedule and saw that he had gym at first period and second, they have it for 2 whole periods. On his way to the gym, he bumped into something or someone to be exact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the little rabbit said and she looked up at Tails "Hey, Tails! Which class do you have now?" Cream asked the two-tailed fox

"Gym… for two periods" Tails said shyly

"Me too!" Cream said full of joy "Let's walk together. I-If you don't mind."

"I don't mind" Tails told her "After all, two is company!" he said quite nervous. He cleared his throat and said "So… How was your summer vacation to Spain?"

"Fine! But I missed my friends" Cream's smile grew as she looked at Tails. She giggled before asking him the same question "How was your summer vacation?"

"Oh, you know… The usual. Trying to make sure that the X-Tornado was fine" Tails said and then, without looking, he fell down the staircase

"Tails, are you ok?" Cream said worried. She always cared about the people who surrounded her especially her friends. She helped him get up. Noticing how close they were, Tails blushed a light red

"I'm fine" Tails said "Come on… I can walk to the gym from here" Tails said and then Cream let go of him. Tails couldn't do anything more but smile. Eventually, they got to the gym, and just in time too. On the other side of the school was Amy, just walking into her classroom to sit at an empty chair next to Tikal.

"Hello" Amy said to the echidna sitting there just staring at her notebook doodling all over it. "What 'cha doing?"

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Amy" Tikal replied as she closed her notebook and noticed that Amy had her arms crossed "What?"

"Tell me!" Amy said as Tikal looked at her confused "Who's the guy that you were doodling?"

"What guy?" Tikal said and then gave in to Amy's menacing stare "All right! He's a junior, he's my new locker neighbor, and super cute!" She told Amy as she smiled and squealed a bit

"What's his name?" Amy asked just dying to know who Tikal's sophomore crush was

"I don't know yet" Tikal said and Amy scoffed "It's not my fault! He's a junior, he'll probably never be interested anyway" Tikal said as her smile died out

"What kind of talk is that?" Amy exclaimed as the teacher entered the room and greeted the class. "This conversation isn't over" Amy whispered as Tikal shushed her.

During second period at the Foreign Language building. Cosmo was walking alongside Silver towards their Spanish class, when they bumped into the queen of mean

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Fiona yelled as she shook off the potato chips that they accidently spilled on her.

"I am so sorry, Fiona" Cosmo said trying to help shake them off

"Don't touch me, troll-face!" Fiona yelled disgusted

"She was just trying to help!" Silver broke his calm for a second as he got in front of Cosmo so that she didn't get hurt "Look, it was just an accident"

"Whatever, nerd, I didn't ask for her help or for your opinion on the situation!" Fiona said as she put her hands on her hips

"Oh, you just think that you're the last bottle of water in the desert, but you're not! Face it! You are just a mean, cruel, cold-hearted, little-" Cosmo cut Silver off

"Why don't we just go to Spanish, how about that?" Cosmo suggested

"Yeah, you do that." Fiona said as she faked her smile "Stupid, little, know-it-all, fucking, dick-head" Fiona mumbled more words of hatred as she walked away

"Silver… You okay?" Cosmo asked hoping that Silver was calm once again

"No, Cosmo, I'm not okay. How could you just let Fiona treat you like that?" Silver asked looking down at the little green girl

"It's easier for me to ignore the fact that people are mean to me." Cosmo explained "Sure, she may treat me and everyone else like dirt, but that doesn't give me the right to hurt her back"

"I admire how you can always think like that. I may be calm, but it comes a time where I just snap like I did back there" Silver said "There's nothing wrong with breaking a little steam every once in a while. It relieves the mind of stress"

'Words to live by' by Silver. That last sentence was truly something. Well, get used to it because there's more where that came from. Please review, I'm new and this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. I'll try to put part 2 as fast as I can


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-Adjusting back to Reality

Hey, let's go back to where we ended last time! Where were we? Hmmm… Ah, yes! Second period. Nothing much happens during the next two classes. They meet teachers, talk to friends and grab a snack. Let's go to a rather more interesting time of the day. Where all the classes mesh together, and friends sit together. This is lunchtime! It being a great and expensive school, the cafeteria was basically a buffet. I know… I'm thinking the same. _My school cafeteria stinks! _Such is life! Anyway… Sonic and the gang were finally able to all sit together and talk about summer and how the teachers seemed to be.

"Ms. Mackenzie hates me!" Manic said as everyone laughed "It's not funny! She's hated me since first grade and now they move her up to junior year! How does that even happen?"

"Dude, you did do a lot bad things when you were younger" Silver said

"But I was young and stupid" Manic said "I didn't know my left from my right!"

"And you still don't!" Sonic smiled at his bro as he sat down in between Amy and Sally "How's first day been?"

"Good" Cream said looking over at Tails and then asked "How's the foot?"

"Oh, um… It's fine!" Tails said a little nervous "You should be more worried about Sonia's"

"Sonia, sit!" Rouge said as she patted a seat next to her, but she only waved back at them "What's her deal?"

"Not sure…" Bunny said "She's been quite of a bitch lately" Soon, bunny was off to the Robo-Geeks. Every class meshed completely here. According to what you liked, that is where you sat. The Sonic gang would always sit together, but eventually spread to their different sides.

"So, Blaze…" Rouge looked at the cat with beaming eyes "What was that you wanted to tell this morning?"

"Oh, uh…" Blaze said stuttering and then looked up to Silver who nodded at her "Well, I'm just going to say it! Silver and I are officially an item" Rouge squealed and hugged her tightly

"Congrats, man" Knuckles said waiting for him to fist bump him back, which he did

"Wish you the best!" Cream said extremely joyful "When did this happen?"

"During the summer break" Silver said as he intertwined his and Blaze's hand before gazing into each other's eyes

"Get a room!" a green hedgehog similar to Sonic, except he would always wear a jacket and sunglasses, said as he approached their table "You do know that this school has a strict 'no sex during lunch' rule, right?"

"What do you want, Scrouge?" Shadow said as he clenched his fists

"Relax, I'm only here to say hi to you all" Scrouge said with a smirk "Apparently, I'm not wanted around here… Later, princess." Scrouge said that last sentence caressing Sally's cheek

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" Sally said angrily

"Why?" Manic asked completely bewildered

"My parents had met him and he put on his 'good-guy' act" Sally started "After a while, they decided that if I didn't marry a prince, I'd have to marry him" Sally continued disgusted at the thought "He stills puts on his show, which is exactly why my parents don't believe me when I say that he's just acting. He's a total hypocrite! But worst of all… I actually liked him at first" Sally shuddered as she heard herself speak

"I feel so sorry for you" Amy said sympathetically

"Yo! Knuckles, pass me the ball!" he heard a couple of freshmen say

"Think fast!" Knuckles yelled as the ball hit the guy in the gut "Ooh! Not fast enough."

"Nice one" Manic said to the echidna "Anything new, guys?"

"Nope!" they all said as they finished their food and then went their separate ways. Tails with Silver to the nerds, Sally to the Cheerleaders, Amy to the Drama, Sonic to the Jocks, Knuckles to the Football team, Shadow towards Music, and Rouge to her Fashion Department. Manic didn't go anywhere in specific ever. He would wander off around the school. No one exactly knew what he would do. All we know is that no one saw him throughout the entire lunch hour, except for a certain little bee.

"Manic!" Charmy exclaimed from across the hall "Where are you going?" Manic only shrugged his shoulders and kept walking "Can I come with? I'm REALLY bored!"

"Sure, why not?" Manic said and Charmy laughed

"Are you excited for your Junior Year?" Charmy asked, Manic only shook his head "Why not? Even I'm excited for my Freshmen year! Because I know it's only four years and then it's over. You only got two more years to go!"

"Good point. But I don't exactly do anything in this school other than cause trouble" Manic said as his small grin faded away

"Maybe you should get into a club!" Charmy suggested trying to lighten up his spirit "It does look good on a college application!"

"Yeah, but club would I join! No one likes me, the teachers' room has a 'Look Out for Manic' sign, and I have no girlfriend, let alone friends." Manic said sadly

"Maybe this year you can change that!" Charmy said "I heard Espio and Mighty are trying to form a band, you should ask them! I heard you're a pretty good drummer."

"Pretty good?" Manic said offended "I'm the best!"

"If you're so good then why aren't you in the Music club?" Charmy said with a smug look on his face. The bell rang. "Gotta go! Think about the Espio band-thing!" he yelled as he ran out of the hall. Manic had to admit that the little guy was right… He needed some sort of extra-curricular activity. After lunch, there was a group of students taking Health at one of the different buildings this school has.

"Good morning, class! How was your summer?" Vanilla asked smiling at the class who answered in chorus "Great! Now I'm Ms. Vanilla, but you can just call me Vanilla"

"She's Cream's mommy" Big said stupidly

"We know that, Big" Marine said to the huge cat, which seems to have a mental illness

"Okay, now that we've established that! Let's talk about the trending topic that some of you take as a joke" Vanilla said to the class "Sex. Who here knows what this is?" The entire class raised their hands "Who here knows the dangers of it?" they put their hands back down, and Vanilla started to explain all the bad things and why you should wear protection and all that

"This class is so obvious" Shade commented after yawing "Of 'course, everything good has it's bad side and everything bad has it's good side"

"Stop your whining and pay attention" Wave said trying to ignore Shade's comments "I know it's obvious, but that doesn't mean that we can just ignore her."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jet asked "We could just ditch this class right now, and she won't even notice!"

"True… but I don't feel like failing my first semester again! Especially since it's our Senior year!" Wave answered back at the hawk

"Who here doesn't understand the use of this?" Vanilla asked after she finished explaining part of the lesson "Everyone understands? Good! Let's go on to the diseases" Vanilla continued on and on about everything. Let's see… what now? Oh, I hear Shadow is having fun in music class!

"All right! I'm Mr. Knight, and I'm your new Music teacher" Mr. Knight said to the class who looked like zombies "Who here plays an instrument?" Shadow, Sonia, Espio, and Bunny raised their hands. They seemed to be the only ones interested in this class "What do you play Miss…?"

"Sonia!" She said in order for him to get her name "and I play the piano and keyboard"

"And you chameleon?" Mr. Knight asked Espio

"The name's Espio, and the guitar is what I play" Espio said oddly happy. The teacher just looked at Shadow and he understood that he was next to answer the question

"I play the guitar, and I sing… a little" Shadow said modestly "I'm not that good, pretty decent, but not great."

"You're kidding, right?" Bean, a green duck, said "You are an awesome singer! You sound like the singer from Fall In Guy" the whole class agreed with him immediately

"Sing us something, then" Mr. Knight said

"All right but don't blame me if it starts raining" Shadow and Sonia paid close attention to every word Shadow sang, his voice was deep but not too deep and yet not so high either

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_  
_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_  
_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Shadow finished singing and everyone started clapping. He was a great singer! Why would he deny it? So Mr. Knight looked at Bunny and said "What do you play?"

"I play bass, violin, and I also DJ a little" Bunny said "Oh, and my name's Bunny!" Bunny remembered she hadn't told him that yet

"I'm glad we have singers and players of different instruments" Mr. Knight said "Remember that you can sign up for the Music club and Chorus next week"

Espio looked at Bunny and he thought _"Maybe I should ask her to join my band, and maybe Shadow, too" _But he had to check in with Mighty first. Last period! Yay! Every single soul sighed in relief knowing that the first day of school was almost over, and then they can all hang out with friends. Rouge was running through the halls trying to get to her Science Class, which was in the other side of the school. She bumped into Knuckles right before she was about to enter the classroom.

"Ow! Watch your head, red!" She yelled as Knuckles helped her up and picked up the Science book she dropped

"You have Science now?" Knuckles asked handing her the book

"Yeah, why?" Rouge asked him

"'Cause I do, too! And I heard the teacher is crazy!" Knuckles said making Rouge laugh "Anything new, bat-girl?" He asked opening the door for her

"No, not really" Rouge said entering the classroom and taking a seat at an empty lab table "You?"

"No" Knuckles said scratching his head and then taking the empty seat next to her. They sat in empty silence as he just starred at her wondering why she wasn't saying anything, she never kept quiet on the first day. Something was up, but he couldn't think about that because the teacher entered.

"Greetings, students! I'm Dr. Eggman, but you can call me Pr. Eggman" the man with the crazy moustache and weird getup said to the class writing his name on the blackboard

"I wonder why he's called that way" Knuckles commented making Rouge laugh a little _"Yes!" _he thought. Normally, during the first day Rouge would be really mean to him and just called him an idiot. He thought he was getting somewhere with her. The final bell rang, and everyone left to their dorms. The guys were all just having fun and catching up, I still don't understand who guys do that. The girls we catching up, but there was an occasional fight… As always.

"Amy, did you take my lipgloss?" Honey asked the pink hedgehog

"Yeah, but only 'cause I wanted to try it out" Amy explained "I know it's your favorite, but I'm hanging out with Sonic. I NEED to look good"

"You could've asked first" Honey looked at her "Is that my shirt?"

"Um… Yeah!" Amy told "I told you, I'm hanging out with Sonic"

"That doesn't give you permission to take my stuff!" Honey yelled

"You're just mad 'cause I look better in your clothes!" Amy shouted and put her hands on her hips

"Give me back my shirt!" Honey shouted back trying to take it off Amy. Every roommate fought with each other and argued, but this was ridiculous! For the first time ever, every girl was arguing!

"Fiona, shut up!" Blaze yelled "I don't care what you say about me!"

"It's true! Silver could do way better than you!" Fiona said noticing how Blaze seethed with anger, so much she burned up "He could be with me, if only he was smart"

"That's it!" Blaze said slapping her across the face "Shut the fuck up! No cares about you!"

"You tell her!" Marine yelled from the bathroom sink

"Rouge!" Julie-Su screamed coming out of the room "Where did you put my suitcase?"

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about, Jules" Rouge said smirking

"Where is it?" Julie said pushing her against the mirror, making it crack

"Ow! Hey, that's seven years of bad luck!" Rouge said pushing her away

"Shade, Sonia… please stop fighting" Cream pleaded "We are friends!" Shade put her hand to Cream's face and pushed her away

"Stay out of this!" Shade yelled "I can't believe you dated Knuckles while I was dating him!"

"He's the one that came to me!" Sonia said not feeling guilty at all. This was a complete and utter disaster! It was as if, every girl was on their period and they got annoyed by the smallest little thing. Weird simile, but it was true! Someone explain to me, how guys never seem to be fighting…

_So what we get drunk_

_So what we smoke weed_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out_

_That's how it's supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

Manic sang as he washed his fur. Silver had his ear against the door in order to hear him.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Tails asked and Silver shushed him. He out his ear against the door as well, and gasped _"Manic, sings?! Since when?!" _He asked himself this until he decided to go to his dorm and get ready to hang out with Sonic, Amy, and Cream… At least, those are who he thought were going to be there, he wasn't sure. Manic came out of the shower, and Silver just sat on his bed pretending to be reading. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could sing" Silver said

"Everyone can sing, to sing well is a different thing" Manic said as he pulled up his sweatpants

Yeah, this one was longer than the last one. I hope you guys liked! Please review, it would mean the world to me. If you're wondering, I am going to change the names of bands and famous people. It's not a real place, so why use real bands? I will leave the songs how they really are though. Fall In Guy would be Fall Out Boy, I know… Stupid, right? The song Shadow sang was Mr. Brightside by The Killers, and Manic's song was Young, Wild, & Free by Wiz Khalifa.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-Catching Up

Okay! I am writing these chapters basically one after the other, but that's only because I have one entire week off from school and stayed home. After Thanksgiving, don't expect them to be coming so fast! Anyway, let's continue our story. As you well may know, we left off at the guy's dorm.

"Shadow, can I ask you something?" Espio asked as he entered the room

"You just did" Shadow said as he was tuning his guitar

"I'm gonna ask you another" Espio said "Would you like to join my band?"

"I don't perform publically, but I can play the guitar if that's all I have to do" Shadow said

"Actually, I'll be playing the guitar" Espio said hoping that Shadow wouldn't kill him after asking this; "Would you like to be the lead singer?" One of the strings of Shadow's guitar broke right after he said that

"I don't sing" Shadow said and Espio started to make his puppy-dog face "That kind of thing doesn't work on me unless you're a cute little girl, and I'm pretty sure you're not that" Shadow was looking for a new string to attach to the guitar to replace the one that had just broken "If I were you, I would just leave"

"But Manic could be in your band" Silver said and Manic's eyes grew wide

"Sorry, but we already have a drummer" Espio said because he didn't quite like Manic "Unless he all of the sudden can play bass and sing, he won't be of any help"

"Actually-" Silver started and then Manic slapped the back of his head "No, you're right… I guess you don't need him" Espio left. "Why don't you want them to know you can sing?"

"Same reason Shadow doesn't sing publically" Manic explained "I don't like the attention"

"Not even the attention from girls?" Shadow asked putting down his guitar

"I don't mind them… I just don't want people to like me just 'cause I'm a singer, a rock-star, 'cause I'm famous…" Manic said and shrugged his shoulders

"Well, we are leaving to meet up with friends" Silver said as he grabbed his jacket "You wanna come with?" Manic shook his head "Suit yourself" Both Shadow and Silver were gone to hang out with Sonic and the others… Let's fast forward to that. They were at the park that was right next to the school. Sonic was skateboarding and speeded past Sally making her skirt lift up

"Look out!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic!" Sally shouted at the blue hedgehog who smirked, she was trying to hold her skirt down so that her underwear doesn't show. Rouge was just sitting on a bench, not speaking much, Shadow came towards her. They are best friends after all! He was worried about her, of 'course, he didn't show that.

"What's bothering you?" Shadow asked as he sat next to her

"Nothing" Rouge said pushing her hair back

"Rouge, I know you." Shadow said making her look at him "Something's up"

"What makes you think something's up?" Rouge asked

"You haven't called Knuckles an idiot, you've been fighting with Julie-Su more often, and you barely speak" Shadow explained "Something's up"

"Well…" Rouge got up and walked further away from her friends, that's when Shadow knew that it must've been something really bad "You know that my mom was killed last year, right?"

"Yeah" Shadow said walking next to her

"Well…" Rouge started "The police called me a couple days before school had started saying that…" She paused in order to catch her breath "My dad was killed"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Shadow said "You ok?"

"Yeah, that's not exactly what's worrying me" Rouge continued as Shadow looked at her confused "They also mentioned that it was possible for it to be the same person who killed my mom" She got a bit teary-eyed "They didn't want me to tell anyone because it would put them in danger" Shadow still looked confused "Shadow, I think I'm next" A tear fell from her eyes, you could see the fear in her eyes, as well. Shadow was shocked

"Rouge…" Shadow said wondering how to respond to that, she just collapsed in his arms "You know that I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll be here for you; no matter what" Rouge looked up at him "I'll help keep you safe. Just try not to be alone for long periods of time" Rouge's makeup was running but she was somehow capable of fixing it

"I'm glad I have someone like you I can trust" Rouge said hugging him "You're my best friend"

"Yeah…" Shadow said sadly "…Friend" Shadow pulled himself together and said "Come on, let's go back before they think we're having a secret make-out session" Rouge laughed a little. They walked back to their friends who were skateboarding and laughing, but in Blaze and Silver's case; making out. "Get a room!" Shadow said

"Where were you guys?" Amy asked worried "Knuckles thought you were out having a secret make-out session. You weren't making out, were you?" Rouge and Shadow laughed

"No" Rouge said "We were walking and talking, but then we realized how far away we were and walked back" Amy nodded and then said

"Well, we're about to go to the movies" Amy was explaining what they had missed while they were gone "You guys better go grab a jacket, we were just about to go do that" They were walking away from the park and back into the school to grab their jackets. When they all came out with their jackets, they got into Shadow's car (guys) and Rouge's car (girls) since they were the only seniors that had a car, Silver didn't have a car. Not much happened for the rest of the week. On Friday, they all decided to go hit the mall and hang out. Rouge had returned to her regular state of talking a lot and calling Knuckles an idiot. Everything was… Normal, I guess.

"Blaze, let's go to Stacy's" Cream said very excited "Look, they're having a sale!" Cream exclaimed holding Blaze's hand dragging her into the store. Everyone was laughing and having fun. The guys entered a Mike store.

"Check out these sweet new kicks!" Sonic said holding a pair "I've got to have them"

"You sound like Sally and Rouge at a shoe store" Knuckles said making fun of his friend and Sonic glared at him as he tried them on "Shadow, did you and Rouge have a secret make-out session yesterday?" Knuckles asked and Shadow's eyes said _"The fuck is wrong with you?!" _but he actually said

"No" Shadow kind of lost his 'sort-of-a-smile' "How many times have I told you guys? Rouge and I are just close friends!"

"Dude, we're not stupid" Silver said oddly calm "It's obvious that you like her"

"Yeah, I like her" Shadow said as he scratched his head "She's cool, I guess"

"We mean you _LIKE _her" Tails said

"All right…" Shadow said and Knuckles smiled trying to hide his jealousy, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Shadow. Rouge pretty much hated him "So what if I do?" Shadow said grabbing some sneakers "I'm way deep in the friend zone anyway"

"There are ways to get out of the friend zone" Silver started "It's called the cliché of best friends falling in love… But it happens" Silver said smiling because Blaze and him are best friends who fell in love with each other

"But it's very rare" Sonic added "and it takes time" He continued "You need to make her see that you are 'The One', and that every other guy isn't. Sometimes it doesn't work, or it just wasn't meant to be" Sonic said this last sentence looking over at Knuckles knowing that he liked Rouge just as much as Shadow, maybe even more. "I'm buying these shoes" Sonic said taking them off and walking over to the cash register. Rouge, Amy, and Sally were checking out bags and shoes at Mitchel Kors

"I have got to have these heels!" Sally exclaimed holding them "Look at these! They're just calling my name!"

"Oh, I have those!" Amy said looking at them "Got them for my birthday in the summer"

"What size are you?" Sally asked anxiously

"I'm a 6, you?" Amy answered

"Poo! I'm an 8" Sally said "Excuse me, could you get these for me in a size 8, please?" She asked one of the workers

"So, you guys excited for Homecoming?" Rouge asked

"No" Amy said "I never get asked out, and there's always someone with a similar dress as me who wears it better"

"That can change" Sally said "Who knows? Maybe this'll be your year" Amy smiled at her, she didn't think it was even possible

"Rouge, are you excited?" Amy asked

"Only a little" Rouge answered as she looked at some of the watches "It's only a few weeks from now, I just thought that we should get a head-start that way no one has our dresses"

"Admit it" Sally said "You're excited for the dance"

"Your point being…?" Rouge said looking at a bag that matched the watch that she liked

"You have someone in mind" Sally said and Rouge rolled her eyes "Come on, who is it?"

"I bet it's Knuckles" Amy said

"Or Shadow" Sally suggested "Come on, tell us!"

"You guys are both wrong" Rouge said "I have no one on my mind for the dance, and if I did it wouldn't be Shadow nor Knuckles" Rouge lied, the whole sentence was incorrect, and they could tell… They just decided to find out on their own. At Stacy's with Cream and Blaze;

"Blaze, look at these dresses!" Cream said twirling around the store "Ooh! Look at this one. It's so you!" Blaze walked over to her "See? Simple, classy, and a color that'll complement those fiery eyes of yours" Blaze smiled at her

"You don't think it's too short?" Blaze said looking for it in her size

"Only one way to find out" Cream said "Let's go try on these clothes!" Cream grabbed Blaze by the arm and dragged her into the dressing rooms "When you have any of those two dresses on, tell me and come out so I can see how you look" Blaze came out with the dress Cream had picked out, she thought it was a little too short… But it only ended mid-thigh

"Ok, Cream I'm out" Blaze said "Come on, you need to come out too" Cream came out with a cute off-the-shoulder dress and gasped when she saw Blaze

"You look so…" Cream started and Blaze looked at her impatiently "Beautiful! It's perfect! I knew it would good on you!"

"You sure it's not too short?" Blaze said looking in the mirror

"It's only mid-thigh" Cream said and then gasped once more "You should wear it for Homecoming!" She seemed very excited "I'm Silver will love it"

"Ok, but going to try on the other one" Blaze said going into the dressing room "You still have a long way to go" Blaze said knowing that Cream basically had 5 complete outfits to try on and that they would have to find shoes to match each of them. _"This is going to be a long day" _Blaze thought to herself. The day actually passed quickly. They all sat down at the food court for lunch.

"Maxed out daddy's credit card I see" Knuckles said to Sally as he sat across from Rouge. Sally rolled her eyes at him. "Let me guess… Shoes, diamonds, and clothes?"

"Yeah" Sally said at the echidna "And my dad's a king! No such thing as maxing his credit card" Knuckles rolled his eyes this time

"Well, not all of us are princes and princesses" Amy said as she sat down "Some of us have to work for our money"

"Hey, I work!" Sally exclaimed

"Yeah, dusting the stacks of money" Silver said as he sat down next to Blaze and handed her a sandwich. Sally crossed her arms, she hated when they called her spoiled!

"We just mean that some of us aren't as lucky as you and Sonic are, that's all" Tails said to Sally

"Whatever" Sally said putting down her bags

"It's not nice to ignore us" Sonic said as he pulled Shadow's headphones off his head

"Whatever…" Shadow said with a shrug "…faker" He said quietly

"Don't call me that" Sonic said clenching his fists

"Is anyone as excited as I am for Homecoming dance?" Cream said

"No" Blaze said "That's weeks away"

"But you should always keep in mind that it's soon" Cream said "'Cause then you'll be stressed out to find the right outfit for that one special guy"

"The girl's got a point there" Knuckles said "It's only weeks from now… Then, it'll be too late to find the right person who will actually be worth the dance"

"I don't need to worry about that" Silver said as he looked at Blaze who blushed a light red

"It's not like all the girls would be taken" Shadow said looking at his food

"Exactly!" Amy said and then immediately looked down at her food because she thought she sounded desperate "I mean… There are a lot girls in this school, and then there's the guys who don't ask anyone, and-" Rouge cut her off

"We know what you mean" Rouge said "Anyway… Where are we going after this?"

"We could go to Burning Topic" Blaze suggested

"That store is a little creepy" Tails said

"But they have cool t-shirts" Sonic said

"It's still kinda creepy" Tails insisted

"That's ok! Tails and I could go to Jaguar" Cream suggested "I-If you want to go" Tails nodded, and Sonic smirked _"I've gotta get those two together"_

"Hey, look it's Sonia" Shadow said pointing towards the music store "I didn't know you could perform there"

"Oh, yeah… Sonia always performs somewhere to earn some extra cash" Sonic explained "I'm surprised she picked this place. She said she didn't want anyone forcing her to join the Chorus"

"She can sing?" Rouge asked with a confused look on her face

"Yeah, the three of us can… Manic doesn't want anyone to know, so don't tell ANYONE that I told you!" Sonic said with his serious face on

"You guys go ahead" Shadow said "I'll meet up with you later" They nodded and left as Shadow got up and walked towards the music store to hear Sonia singing and play the piano

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_And you still have all of me_

Her voice was pure and beautiful. Shadow seemed to think the same. He walked around the store pretending that he didn't notice it was her.

_You used to captivate me by resonating your light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

Everyone, including Shadow, clapped and cheered for her. She was really good, this made Shadow wonder _"Why didn't she tell anyone that she could sing?"_ He walked over to her

"Hey, Sonia" Shadow greeted

"Oh, hi Shadow!" She greeted cheerfully "What's up?"

"You know… Hanging out" Shadow's not-much-of-a-smile didn't leave his face "So… How come you didn't tell me you could sing?"

"Oh… Uhh…" Sonia struggled to find a way to answer his question "Well, the attention at school isn't what I want. Now, the attention here is much better!" Sonia said "This is actually gonna help me be someone"

"You are someone" Shadow said "You're Sonia the Hedgehog" This made Sonia laugh

"I'm well aware of my name" Sonia added "I meant that, at school, it doesn't help get my name out there" Shadow looked bewildered "I mean… I wanna be famous! But be myself at it… At school, my name just stays at a list on the Chorus"

"Oh, I get it" Shadow said "But why not tell me, your friends, your roommates?"

"Pshh! Like they can keep a secret!" Sonia said making Shadow laugh a little, and THAT was hard to do "Not that I don't trust them… Just not with this" Sonia looked up at Shadow "So, where you headed?"

"To Burning Topic" Shadow answered "Wanna come with?" He offered and she accepted. They walked over to the store and just hung out. Everything was going great! Eventually they all went back to the school to sleep and whatever.

So… This one took a little bit more time because I was with friends and family. I'll try to just as fast as I usually am, but keep in mind that I'm dealing with the nightmare of High School as well. Any who… Review, follow, favorite, and whatever! Please! I'm really trying to make this a good story, but it's a little hard to do that. Oh, and if you can figure out a way to add drama between guys please tell me! I can't figure out how! Probably since I barely understand us girls. Anyway… I'll write the next as fast as I can, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-The Weekend

OK, last time I didn't mention the stores that they had gone so here; Stacy's-Macy's Burning Topic-Hot Topic Jaguar-Puma Mike-Nike Mitchel Kors-Michael Kors, and the song that Sonia sang was My Immortal by Evanescence. All right, I'd just like to say "Thank you" to the people who actually took the time to read this. I actually thought I would get 20 views as a lot and I'm glad I got 80-something. I know that last part kinda sucked but I didn't have much time to think about what to write about because of Thanksgiving. Now that THAT's done! Let's continue the fanfiction… On Saturday, they all decided to head to the beach. In Shadow's car were Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Sally, and Shadow of course, and in Rouge's car were Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Amy, and, le duh, Rouge.

"Ok, now take a right here" Knuckles said giving Rouge instructions

"I know how to get to the beach, red" Rouge said hoping he would shut up, but, at the same time, hoping he wouldn't.

"Just in case you forgot" Amy said "My birthday is coming up!"

"How could we forget?" Cream said hugging her "We could never forget our favorite pink hedgehog's birthday"

"Now pull up here" Knuckles still gave her instructions

"I know where I should park!" Rouge exclaimed

"I'm just taking precaution" Knuckles said and Rouge looked offended

"I wasn't even the driver last year!" Rouge yelled at him

"You can never be too safe" Knuckles said mocking her "I'm driving on the way back"

"You don't even have a license" Tails said as he got the bags from the trunk

"I have a learner's permit" Knuckles said "Bat-girl here could just ride next to me" he said putting his arm around her

"Don't touch me" Rouge said shaking his hand off her. Once they were walking towards Amy's beach-house, Shadow's car pulled up

"We're here!" Sally shouted as she got out of the car

"You gonna help get these bags, or are you just gonna stand there doing nothing?" Sonic said to Sally who rolled her eyes at him

"You sure we can all stay here, Amy?" Silver asked

"Yeah" Amy answered "My parents aren't going to be here this weekend so there's enough space for all of us"

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Blaze asked grabbing her bag from the trunk of Shadow's car

"Oh, they're out at one of their co-worker's grandma's funeral" Amy said "I didn't go because I never met her and I couldn't miss my first week of school" Blaze nodded in agreement "Ok, so the girls are at the third floor and the guys in the second" Amy explained to them where they would stay. After they settled in, they left to the actual beach.

"Come on, Blaze" Silver begged his girlfriend to go the water "It'll be fun"

"All right" Blaze gave in

"Sonic, aren't you coming?" Amy yelled at the blue hedgehog who was sitting under the umbrella

"Uhh…" Sonic said "No, I think I'll stay here for a while"

"Ok" Amy said "Suit yourself"

"Can't swim?" Shadow asked bringing some snacks

"Whaat?!" Sonic said "I can swim!" Shadow stared at him "Fine! So I can't swim! Whatever"

"You can still go into the water" Shadow said "Unless you're afraid"

"Me?" Sonic said "I'm not afraid of any water"

"It's actually normal to be afraid of water" Shadow explained "It's called hydrophobia. A lot people have it. You're not alone…"

"Are you afraid of water?" Sonic asked the dark hedgehog who laughed

"No!" Shadow said "Haha! I'm not afraid of water, but you can face your fear and stay at the edge building a sand castle with Cream"

"If you're not afraid, then why aren't you there?" Sonic raised his eyebrow

"Because I'm helping Knux bring in the snacks" Shadow said at the cocky blue hedgehog "Now, ask yourself that same question you asked me, and tell yourself if you're going in or not" Shadow got up and walked back into the beach-house, that was quite large, more like a beach-mansion! Sonic thought to himself _"Come on, Sonic! You can do it! It's just some water, and there aren't even any waves! Now, get up! And go!" _We followed his thoughts and got up to go help Cream make a sand castle.

"Come on, bat-girl!" Knuckles ran passed Rouge and grabbed her arm dragging her into the water

"Knuckles, let go of me!" Rouge struggled a little not exactly wanting him to let go of her "I still have my cover-up on"

"I can help with that" Knuckles smirked

"You are not touching me" Rouge said making him let go of her "I am perfectly capable of taking my clothes off myself, and I am not letting you even a mile close to doing that"

"All right, all right" Knuckles said turning around and walking towards the water "I can take a hint" He looked sad, but not so sad when he looked back and saw Rouge in her bikini "Nice"

"Try to keep your mouth closed" Rouge said as she walked back to Knuckles, who blushed a little, but shook it off. "Hey, Amy… I thought this was a private beach" Rouge said pointing to a man who was, for some reason, wearing a coat.

"It is…" Amy looked confused "He must've wandered off from one of the public beaches"

"That still doesn't explain why he's wearing a dark coat" Knuckles said

"I'm going to talk to him" Amy said "I'm sure he'll understand" She walked over to him and said innocently "Excuse me, sir"

"Yes?" the man looked down at her, you could barely see his face

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave" Amy said "This is a private beach owned by my parents, and I think you should go back before I call the cops"

"Oh, well thanks for telling me little girl" the man said before leaving. Amy seemed offended… She was 15! And the man said she was a little girl, but, hey, at least he didn't think she was older. As everyone hoped that he wasn't a pedophile, Rouge just hoped that he wasn't the guy that could kill her anytime soon. After a whole day of splash fight and snacking, they decided to have a campfire.

"Anybody know any good campfire songs?" Silver and Blaze asked at the same time "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" Then they just gave up and kissed each other

"Well there is one…" Sonic said and then started singing

_Let's sit around the campfire and sing a campfire song_

_A C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong_

_It'll help if you just sing along_

Shadow accompanied him with his guitar and sand as well

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong_

_It'll help if you just sing along_

They all accompanied them now

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong_

_It'll help if you just sing along_

After this, they all just laughed and told stories…

"I heard about a girl who went back to her dorm room late one night to get her books before heading to her boyfriend's room for the night. She entered but did not turn on the light, knowing that her roommate was sleeping. She stumbled around the room in the dark for several minutes, gathering books, clothes, toothbrush, etc. before finally leaving.

The next day, she came back to her room to find it surrounded by police. They asked if she lived there and she said yes. They took her into her room, and there, written in blood on the wall, were the words, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Her roommate was being murdered while she was getting her things. I've heard this several different times. Each time it was at a different university." Shadow told this story and when he saw that everyone was now freaked out about going to university.

"I don't think I want to go to University anymore" Tails said rocking back and forth

"Thanks, Shadow!" Sonic said sarcastically "You broke Tails!"

"I'm sorry" Shadow said

"At least Cream wasn't awake to hear that story" Sally said with a shrug of the shoulders

"Come on" Amy said getting up "Let's clean up and go to bed"

"But it's only 12:30am" Knuckles said whining with Rouge cuddled up with him because she was scared and a little tired too "You comfortable, babe?"

"Huh? No!" Rouge said moving away "And don't call me 'babe'"

"Whatever…" Knuckles said "…babe" Rouge rolled her eyes

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Rouge said getting up

"But I'm your idiot" Knuckles said getting closer to her, but Rouge just moved further away

"You're in way over that big head of yours" Rouge said picking up some of the leftover snacks

"All right" Sonic said getting up "I'm taking precious cargo" He grabbed Cream and started walking over to the house

"Amy, pass me the keys" Sally exclaimed, and Amy threw them for her to catch them. "Thanks"

They all went to their respective rooms. The next morning, they gathered at Amy's kitchen for breakfast.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Sonic said coming down the stairs

"Yeah, chocolate chip" Silver said coming out of the kitchen

"Were you making them?" Sonic said looking at him confused

"No" Silver answered "I'm just a disaster waiting to happen"

"You got bacon?" Knuckles said sitting down next to Rouge

"Mmmm… I love bacon" Sally said sitting across from Sonic

"Blaze!" Amy yelled at her "You burned them"

"I'm sorry" Blaze said "It's not my fault I'm like this"

"Maybe you shouldn't get angry at pancakes" Amy said and her hammer appeared

"OK!" Blaze said "Now put down the hammer" Amy put it down and breathed in deeply

"Good morning everyone!" Tails said as he flew down the stairs

"Somebody's happy" Shadow said making his way down the stairs

"Somebody's grumpy" Cream said back at Shadow

"I'm not exactly a morning person" Shadow replied

"Or day or afternoon or night" Rouge replied to Shadow who just glared at her as he sat down across from and next to Sally

"Pancakes are ready!" Blaze shouted coming out the kitchen

"Some of them burned" Amy said looking at Blaze. "Everybody dig in" Amy said as she sat down. They did dig in, or should I say… Pigged out.

"Man, I'm stuffed" Sonic said leaning back on the chair "What are we gonna do today?"

"We can do each other" Sally suggested looking back at Sonic who kind of looked confused

"You onto something?" Rouge raised her eyebrow

"I actually meant it as a joke" Sally shrugged her shoulders

"I'm so bored" Tails said as he got up

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Cream suggested with a smile across her face. She might seem all lollipops and rainbows on the outside, but she had the darkest dark side EVER

"Let's do this" Blaze sat on the floor "Come on, it's more fun on the floor!"

"That's what she said" Shadow said in all seriousness, but Blaze rolled her eyes. Silver sat next to her. They all joined them on the floor

"Who starts?" Tails asked impatiently for some reason. What was going through his mind?

"Blaze!" Sally yelled at her "Truth or dare?"

"um… Dare!" Blaze replied

"Hmm…" Sally thought "Dirty dare?"

"Why not?" Blaze said

"Kiss Amy on the lips" Sally said "Like you mean it"

"Ok, whatever" Blaze kissed Amy and she blushed

"…Weirdo" Amy said covering up her reddish cheeks

"Ok, umm… Rouge!" Blaze pointed at her "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me"

"I dare you to… play 7 minutes in heaven with" Blaze said as Rouge waited impatiently for her to say a name "Knuckles"

"Got a closet?" Knuckles asked as Rouge stood up and rolled her eyes at him. Amy pointed at a closet

"I'm timing you" Sonic said with a smirk

*7 minutes later*

"Time's up!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles came out with a giant grin on his face

"We don't speak of this" Rouge said at the love-struck echidna who nodded with the same stupid look on his face "Whatever… umm… Cream! Truth or dare?"

"I don't feel like being dared today…" Cream said innocently "Truth"

"Would you date a 5th grader or a guy in his 30's?"

"Hands down" Cream said rapidly "5th grader"

"Someone's a cougar" Silver said sarcastically

"Tails?" Cream looked at him "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll choose" Tails thought for a moment "Truth?"

"Ok, umm…" Cream said looking up "Ah! If you were gay, which guy would you go out with or have a crush on?" Everyone looked at him attentively

"I guess…" Tails thought for a moment "Sonic?"

"What?! Really?" Sonic exclaimed in shock

"Well yeah. You are my best friend" Tails said "Cliché, yeah, I know. Anyway… Shadow pick one"

"I choose dare" Shadow said not changing his expression

"Whoa, watch out, we've got a bad-ass over here!" Knuckles said raising his arms

"I dare you to give us a…" Tails said and then took a deep breath "I always wanted to dare someone with this… A strip tease" Everyone gasped "What?! I can be that way when I want to! I just thought it would be funny"

"Let's just get this over with" Shadow stood up and got in the middle and just started taking off his shirt "No flash photography, please" Rouge took out her phone

"You didn't say anything about a phone without a flash" Rouge said before Shadow walked up towards her and it and the girls cheered as if they were fan-girls jealous "Hey!"

"I'll take that as a tip" Shadow said

"Enough!" Sonic yelled "Please stop! I think we've all established that you have better abs than all of us here" Knuckles cleared his throat "Don't get cocky now"

"All right, Amy?" Shadow turned his head towards her "Truth or dare?"

"This is probably the biggest mistake I'll ever make but…" Amy started "I actually choose dare"

"Perfect" Shadow said as Amy thought _"What did I get myself into?" _"I dare you to do a lap dance on Sonic" Amy's eyes grew wide

"Umm… Can I back out now?" Amy said as Sonic got up and sat on a chair and everyone mouthed the word _"No" _Amy sighed and walked to where Sonic had sat and started to do a lap dance, but then sat on the floor and thought _"I can't believe I just did that" _but said "Sonic? Truth or dare, pick one?"

"I choose truth" Sonic said as he sat back on the floor

"Which one of us would you date?" Amy was actually curious to know

"I think I would either date Sally or you…"

"You need to pick one" Blaze said as she glared at him

"I guess…" Sonic started "Amy? We've been through more" Amy blushed and looked at him

"Really?" Amy said as Sonic nodded and blushed a bit. He cleared his throat and shook his head

"Sally, choose between truth or dare?" Sonic asked and noticed she looked jealous

"I choose dare"

"Call someone saying that you were looking for a phone sex line" Sonic said

"Hand me a phone" Sally said as Tails handed her the phone of the house. "I'm putting it on speaker. Who should I call?"

"Call our English teacher" Blaze suggested "Mr. Stewart"

"Why do you have his number?" Silver asked in confusion

"I prank called him last year and saved the number just in case" She explained "What did you think?"

"Oh, no, nothing" Silver said and Blaze raised her eyebrow "Nothing!"

"Whatever, give the number" Sally said and Blaze showed it to her "Hello? Is this the new sex line?"

"Aren't you a little young to be looking for this?" Mr. Stewart asked over the phone

"No…" Sally said nervously "Wait, this isn't the new sex line?"

"You sound like one of my students" Mr. Stewart mentioned "Now, what was her name? Oh! Sally. Nice girl she is. You wouldn't happen to be her?"

"No, I'm sorry I disturbed you" Sally hung up the phone faster than lightning "That was close"

"He's onto us" Rouge said jokingly

"Ugh! Shut up!" Sally said "Silver, truth? Or do you choose dare?"

"Truth…" Silver answered "I'm not taking any chances"

"If Blaze died, what would you do?"

"Whoa, harsh" Cream said

"I guess… I'd try to find a way to save her" Silver said and Amy and Sally awed "I wouldn't want to lose her" Silver looked at Blaze and kissed her

"I wouldn't want to lose you either" Blaze said smiling

"Knuckles, which what do you choose?" Silver said

"I choose" Knuckles said making his thinking face "Dare"

"I dare you to let Rouge sit on you"

"Come over here, bat-girl" Knuckles said making a hand gesture for her to come. She crawled over here

"You don't have permission to enjoy this" Rouge said as Knuckles smirked

The entire day passed and they eventually packed up and left back to school. The weekend was over and people were returning from where they were. Everyone sighed sadly as they realized that they couldn't escape from this place forever. They were just getting started

I know that the last part kinda sucked, but I'm only human. Not everything can be as awesome as I am! Ok, so you know the drill; favorite, follow, review, even if it's bad… Review anyway! Critics are always good. Well, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-No Mercy Monday

Well, the weekend is over… Sadly, but it's back to school! That's not a good thing either. Enough about how I spent my Monday, let's find out how Sonic and the others passed their Monday. It started out as a regular Monday, waking up early to go to school. Two weeks 'till Homecoming! People already started counting down. Silver had a free period so he decided to just hang out with Sonic, who also had a free period.

"So, who are asking for Homecoming?" Silver asked as they were walking around the school, well… Silver was walking, Sonic was running. No surprise there!

"I dunno" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah, you do" Silver said "You admitted yesterday that you liked Amy, and she obviously likes you too"

"But…" Sonic said "This is Amy we're talking about"

"And?"

"Well…" Sonic said "I don't know how to ask her. You can't just walk up to her and ask"

"You can do something special" Silver suggested "Not like she wants to bring a lot of attention to herself"

"But…"

"No 'buts'" Silver said stopping him with his telekinesis "Amy and you should be together. You're just nervous because Sally likes you too, and you don't want to hurt her either" He put Sonic down right in front of him "Sally always asks someone out herself, she'll find someone. Amy is worth more to you… Ask her"

"Will you help me?" Sonic sighed

"Help you with what?" Silver looked at him

"With figuring out how to ask Amy" Sonic explained "I don't want to make a fool out of myself"

"Sure" Silver said as he kept walking around the school with Sonic by his side. They were planning a way to ask Amy in a way that she'll remember forever. During second period; Shadow had Gym with Manic, Rouge, and Knuckles. Of course there were other people, but they're not important right now. The gym teacher was Vector… Wish them luck!

"I don't get why we have to do push-ups" Rouge complained

"It's just a warm-up" Manic said looking at Rouge who was just lying there from exhaustion

"Rouge!" Vector yelled at her "Get up, and do the exercise!"

"Yeah, Rouge!" Knuckles said "You don't wanna repeat gym" He winked at her "Especially not with him as a teacher"

"Whatever" Rouge rolled her eyes at him, and continued doing push-ups. Vector blew his whistle; that meant it's time to run around the gym 3 times

"I hate this" Shadow complained as he started running "This is just so stupid"

"You know, you can just jog until he blows the whistle again" Manic said as he jogged behind him

"That's the best idea ever since grape jelly!" Knuckles exclaimed as he jogged next to Rouge

"You're an idiot" Rouge said ignoring him

"I'm an idiot with good looks"

"No, you're not" Rouge jogged passed him

"Do you think Rouge hates me?" Knuckles asked Manic

"Nah!" Manic said "She's just too stubborn to admit it"

"Then, why does she ignore me?"

"Try to get this through you're thick skull" Manic said "She likes you, she flirts with you, but yet you make too easy to annoy you. She knows how to get you to hate her just enough to make you want her"

"What?" Knuckles said "Are you suggesting that I like Rouge?"

"No" Manic said "I'm not suggesting it, I know you like her"

"No, I don't"

"Oh! I bet Rouge would like you when you a lot when she sees how angry you are" Manic said jokingly

"Look…" Knuckles said hoping he'll think that he doesn't like her "She's weirdly flirty, and weirdly stupid sometimes. She may like me when I'm angry at her, which is weird, but I don't like her"

"Sure you don't" Manic said sarcastically "She likes you, you like her… You both deny it, but you guys are both the worse liars when it comes to this"

"This?" Knuckles looked confused

"To love" Manic said "She flirts, you pretend not to like it. You annoy her to get her attention, she goes away 'cause she know she'll become a blabbering idiot if she stays"

"You… are a moron" Knuckles jogged away from him _"I don't like her! She's just easy to annoy! I like annoying her… I annoy everyone with just being myself. She's flirty with everyone! He can't prove anything" _Oh, come on! This is bullshit! They obviously like each other, but let's just let them figure out their feelings for each other.

"Why do always ignore him?" Shadow asked Rouge without even looking at her

"To keep him wanting more" Rouge said with a smile "I do this to everyone"

"No, you don't" Shadow looked at her this time "You flirt with everyone, but you don't leave just cause"

"I tell you everything, right?" Rouge said stopping for a second

"Yeah"

"Well…" Rouge started "I find that Knuckles is cute"

"Knew it" Shadow said with a roll of the eyes

"Don't get me wrong, you're cute too" Rouge said because she thought that Shadow could think that she likes him "In fact, you're more than cute… You're hot!" She started jogging again

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" Shadow kept jogging "You like him, we all know."

"We?"

"Sonic and the others." Shadow explained "You flirt with him more than anyone else, and we all know that you ignore him because you can't handle your feelings" Rouge looked stunned but shook it off "We all know it! Blaze can see right through you, so can I. We're not you're best friends for nothing"

"Then you got it all wrong" Rouge said denying her feelings "I only think of him as an easily set on fire friend. Why else would I mess with him?"

"Because you like him" Shadow jogged passed her, she had lowered her speed. Why? Because she was shocked that she was THAT see-through. Aw, look on the bright side Rouge! Knuckles is just as see-through as you are! Too bad neither of them can see through each other… Vector blew his whistle

"Finally!" Manic said as he fell to the ground "What now?"

I guess we won't find out… Gym class passed, now for third period. Tails took AP English with Ms. Mackenzie. Yes, the teacher that hates Manic. He took this class with Amy, Sally and others. Sadly, among the others were Fiona.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked Fiona as she looked at her up and down, that skirt was WAY too short. No one needs to see your butt, Fiona!

"I needed at least one AP class" Fiona said rudely "If you are able to take it, I'll be perfectly fine"

"Why I ought a" Sally lifted her fists and Tails grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Look, Sally, an empty table!" Amy exclaimed "Let's go sit there!" Tails followed Amy still holding Sally's arm. When they sat down "Are you crazy?!" Amy exclaimed

"You should've let me hit her" Sally said putting her hands on her hips "That bitch deserves it!"

"If you're going to say bad words, don't yell them" Tails said trying to calm her down "You could get detention"

"If I see her outside of school, don't hold me back" Sally said as she sat down

"If you do see her, and you're gonna start a fight" Amy started as she sat next to her "You call me first so I can help out" They both laughed and Tails just sat down next to Amy

"Good morning, class" Marine said as she entered making fun of the teacher

"Good morning, Ms. Marine" Mighty said continuing the joke "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, I got 10 more cats" Marine continued to make fun of Ms. Mackenzie but she entered at that exact moment

"I'm allergic to cats for your information, Marine" Ms. Mackenzie said and she stared at her menacingly "Take a seat, please" Marine did as she told as the class laughed. Who wouldn't laugh? You wouldn't? Well, you're a downer. At the same time this was happening, Blaze and Cream were walking, or should I say running, to their History class. Yup, you guessed correctly, they were late!

"Cream! Hurry up! The second bell is about to ring!" Blaze shouted at the rabbit that was behind

"I'm coming!" Cream said as she ran through the halls "I'm not exactly fast!" The second bell rang

"No! We're late!" Blaze shouted as she turned corners "Come on! Maybe we can make it before the teacher does!" Cream ran as fast as she could. They weren't able to make on time "Hey!" Blaze said nervously at the teacher who was right there in front of them

"Late?" Mr. Dickens said at the girls "Take your seats, and try not to let that happen again"

"Yes, sir" Cream said as she walked over to an empty chair in the far corner of the classroom, far away from Blaze, but at least she wasn't sitting on the floor. That was the longest class of their lives! He was such a boring teacher and she didn't anyone to talk to either. Sad, I know. At lunch, as always, they sat together. The only difference was that Sonia joined that day. No one knew why she hadn't last week.

"Hey Sonia, what's up?" Amy asked as she sat down next to her

"Oh, you know" Sonia blew her hair a bit off her face "Same old, same old"

"I can't believe I was late for History" Blaze said as she sat across from the hedgehogs "I've never been late. EVER!"

"Don't worry Blaze" Silver said sitting down next to his girlfriend "Everything will be fine" Blaze smiled at him

"Hey, sis!" Sonic said as he sat down next to his friends "How come you didn't join us last week?"

"Can't a girl get a change of scenery?" Sonia complained

"Not when it comes to us" Sonic said back to her

"Let's not start a ruckus" Shadow said plainly as he sat next to Rouge who was next to Knuckles "Anything new?"

"I got a C on my first Geometry quiz" Knuckles said as he grabbed like 10 grapes

"You really like grapes, don't you?" Rouge said looking at him

"Yeah, problem?"

"No need to get angry, red" Rouge said smiling at him

"I'm not angry" Knuckles said lowering his voice

"Being angry isn't a bad thing" Rouge put her hand on his shoulder "It looks good on you"

"Uhh…" Knuckles shook off her hand "So? Anything that someone would like to share?"

"I feel a little uncomfortable taking Senior math class" Tails said "They always look at me like I'm an alien"

"Well…" Sonic said and then Sonia kicked him from under the table "Ow! I was just gonna say that not every fox has two tails and flies"

"That and the fact that a 13-year old is smarter than them is just weird" Manic said sitting down next to Cream who felt uncomfortable next to him "What's the matter, little one?"

"Oh, nothing" Cream answered _"How are Sonic and Sonia related to him?" _She thought to herself "Tails… You shouldn't be ashamed of how smart you are!" She tried to cheer him up because he kind of felt out-of-place.

"Thanks Cream" Tails said at a low tone "I'm not ashamed of my intelligence… It's just that they are so much older than I am, and they don't seem to be even trying to learn!"

"Hey!" Rouge, Shadow, and Silver exclaimed feeling insulted by Tails's comment on Seniors

"I don't mean you guys!" Tails got a little beam of sweat "I meant the ones in that class"

"Anyways" Amy started "Do you know what day it is?" She was very excited

"It's your birthday!" Cream exclaimed and got up to hug her "I'll give you your present after last period"

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything" Amy said modestly

"But I got you something anyway" Cream was very joyous "I'm sure you'll love it! I saw it and it just made me think of you"

"Well, I can't wait to receive it" Amy said with a smile across her face

"Cheerleader try-outs are on Friday!" Sally shouted from the other side of the lunchroom "Don't forget to bring your team-spirit!" She was very peppy and got people to sign up on the list for Cheerleading. She walked over to the table "You guys can sign up, too"

"Me? A cheerleader?" Knuckles said looking over to Sally "If you want me to break every cheerleader's legs" Rouge laughed a little

"I'll sign up" Rouge said and Sally handed her the clipboard

"I'll sign up, too" Cream exclaimed happily. Knuckles and Tails looked each other thinking _"Awesome!" _Sally left to find more cheerleaders, last year there were great cheerleaders but they were seniors and graduated. Everyone went their separate ways, as always. Eventually it was last period, and the bell rang to leave. Monday was over! The halls were filled with people running to get to their lockers and leave for their dorms. Everyone, everywhere, was running or "speed-walking". Sonic and the others were getting ready to celebrate Amy's birthday. She's turning 15! She wore a tank-top and jeans with some sneakers. The girls planned on having a "Girl's Night Out" or "Girl's Day Out" because the guys were going to celebrate with her.

"Okay, first" Sally started "We're going to get you a mani-pedi. My treat"

"Oh, no, Sally. I can pay for it" Amy didn't want her to waste money on her

"I insist" Sally said "This night is your special night. It's all about you!"

"All right" Amy gave in. When Amy was getting her hands and feet done, _Sally_ called Silver

Hello?

_How are you guys doing with the plan_

Pretty good. We were going over how we are gonna get Amy into the room

_Ok, great_

Are you ok with this?

_Why wouldn't I? I broke up with Sonic, not him with me_

All right. Rouge knows what to do, right?

_Yes, this is pretty much in the bag. This was a really good plan_

Of course it was! I thought of it, didn't I? Sally laughed and hung up the phone.

What is the plan you ask… you'll just have to read the next part to find out. Well, as all of you know… Review, favorite, follow, and all that! I'm really glad people are actually reading this. It means a lot to me. It's my first story and I'm glad to be getting positive feedback. I thought it was going to suck! I guess I underestimated myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-

If you read the last part, which you probably did, you know that it's Amy Rose's birthday. Also that Silver had a plan for Amy's special 15th birthday. I didn't tell you what the plan was, so read this and you'll find out. Amy was wearing the exact same outfit that she wore to hang out with the girls. Sonic and everyone else was walking through the school to celebrate her birthday at a frozen yogurt place nearby, or so she thought.

"Hey, Rouge, didn't you have a ring on?" Amy asked her

"Oh, no! I lost it!" Rouge exclaimed "Help me look for it!" She pleaded and Amy nodded and they left to go look for it "We'll be right back" Once they were a bit far away, Sally said

"Ok, that's the signal! Everyone go to the room to make the finishing touches!" Everyone left to Amy's dorm room. After 20 minutes, Rouge and Amy were walking towards Amy's dorm to check if Rouge had left her ring there when they had stopped there not so long ago. When Amy opened the door, she saw that there was a candlelit dinner with Sonic sitting on the table and everyone standing there smiling

"What's all this?" Amy asked looking bewildered at what was happening. Sonic got up and walked over to her

"Amy Rose" He said to her "Will you be my date to Homecoming?" Amy looked shocked

"Yes!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly "You did all this for me?"

"Nothing is too good for my Rose" Sonic smiled at her "Now, are we going to eat or what?" Amy laughed and sat down. Aw, wasn't that cute? Silver you are a fucking genius. The next day Amy was all smiley, a smile that never left her face. It was the best birthday that she had ever had! Even though the day passed pretty slowly, she still kept her smile. At lunch, it was the only time of the day where something interesting happen. But it didn't happen to the guys, it happened to Manic. He had free period before lunch, and when he did, he didn't go to the lunchroom. He was walking through the Science building when he heard someone singing.

"_Who would be singing here? And why is he or she even here?" _Manic followed the voice, as he got closer, he could tell that it was a girl.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

Manic walked into the room where the voice was coming from, he had seen this girl before, but he didn't know her name because she never talked to anyone. Even though she looked like someone who had a lot of confidence in herself; brown hair with black bangs that framed her face, blue shirt with a zipper down the middle, striped gloves that showed her fingers, blue boots, and striped socks and miniskirt just like the gloves (black and pink). Maybe she was like him; no friends, but a lot of potential.

"Hello?" Manic said and the girl turned around and saw him

"Oh, hi!" She took her headphones off from her head "Manic, right?"

"Yeah…" Manic said looking at her in confusion "You're in my Math class, right?"

"Yup!" She didn't seem shy at all "Stacy"

"Huh?"

"That's my name" Stacy said

"Oh… Yeah, I knew that" Manic shook his head

"Sure you did" Stacy turned away and said "So, what are you doing here?"

"Spreading the joys of knowing me to a girl who doesn't talk to anyone" Manic said turning around to face her "It's overwhelming, I know" Stacy laughed

"Yeah because it's every girl's dream to meet a guy who has a big ego and yet doesn't friends" Stacy looked at him as she put her hands on the lab table

"I only don't have friends 'cause people are jealous of my awesomeness" Manic looked at her as he sat down on the lab chair

"Yeah… That's it" Stacy rolled her eyes at him "Now, what's the real reason that you're not at lunch?"

"I normally just escape anyway" Manic shrugged his shoulders "Plus no one likes me because I 'don't play well with others'. What does that even mean?"

"It means you think too much of yourself" Stacy explained "That, and the fact that you hit on girls just because they're in a skirt"

"Well, you're the one who decided to wear that short skirt" Manic got up "It's not like I'm hitting on girls and inviting them to bed"

"True, true" Stacy said sitting on the table, and I mean ON the table "At least I don't have a tramp stamp… Like Sally"

"No way! Sally has a tramp stamp?!" Manic looked at her in shock

"Yup! A tattoo on her lower back of a heart with an arrow through it" Stacy explained

"Now, explain to me how a cool girl like you doesn't have any friends" Manic said smiling at her

"Same reason you don't" Stacy said "People don't like the fact that other people are different from them"

"What?"

"There's no one in this school that doesn't have their own group other than you and I" Stacy looked up at him "I don't fit in anywhere, I can't mesh with anyone here"

"Maybe we can change that" Manic looked at Stacy who didn't know where he was going with that "There's lots of people who don't fit in like us. But since they're hiding their face, we don't know that their like us"

"Are you suggesting that we look for people who are weird and befriend them?" Stacy said raising her eyebrow

"No, I'm suggesting that we become friends" Manic said, Stacy laughed at his comment, and he thought _"Where have you been all my high school life?"_

"I've been making sure to stay invisible" Stacy answered his mental question and then Manic turned to face her a little weirded out "I'm a mind reader, well, now I basically have mind control"

"Oh" Manic said and then looked down and said "I used to have this special necklace that made a drum-set show up and I could control the earth and cause earthquakes and rockslides, things like that. Now, I can do that without the special necklace"

"Cool" Stacy said. Yay! Manic has a friend! …I think. Well, back at the lunchroom with the guys.

"How'd you like your birthday present?" Sonic asked Amy who blushed

"It was…" Amy said quietly "It was good"

"Good?" Sonic said "I thought it was fantastic! Ames, you know it wasn't a pity date to Homecoming, right?"

"Yeah… I know" Amy smiled "I just can't put into words what I feel right now. No one has ever asked me to Homecoming. Or any dance!"

"Well, I just changed that" Sonic smiled at her

"Oh, great… Two more people making out every day" Shadow said sarcastically while Sonic glared at him "You know I'm kidding"

"It's kinda hard to tell when you have the same facial expressions" Sally said

"Whatever" Shadow said

"I'm just glad that Monday is over!" Knuckles said putting his feet on the table and leaning his back against Rouge, who moved which caused him to fall "Ow?!"

"Am I supposed to be sorry?" Rouge said as she looked at him on the floor

"You know what?!" Knuckles exclaimed "I like it here!"

"I like it down there too, especially with you" Rouge smiled at him

"Um?" Knuckles cleared his throat "Do you always have to be so dirty?!"

"Life is more fun when you have a dirty mind" Blaze said leaning against Silver

"That's not true!" Cream exclaimed "My life is fun, and I don't have a dirty mind"

"Imagine the fun you would have if you did" Silver said jokingly

"I'd rather not" Tails said looking down at the floor where Knuckles remained "Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

"No…" Knuckles said "Sonic! Pass me a grape!" Sonic tossed him a grape that Knuckles managed to catch in his mouth "Yes!" Rouge rolled her eyes at him

"Anyone know any cute princes that are available?" Sally asked

"Manic's available" Sonic told her

"Let me rephrase that" Sally said "Princes that are cute and social"

"Manic's social" Sonic was a little angry because she was calling his brother a loser

"But he doesn't have friends" Sally cleared

"That's only 'cause this school is full of people who judge based on what you've done" Sonic got up from his seat

"He's a junior! It's a little too late to change your reputation as the guy who causes trouble and hits on any girl" Sally said getting up from her seat

"Well at least he doesn't have a reputation as a slut!" Sonic shouted at her

"What?! I'm not a slut!" Sally exclaimed insulted

"Then explain the tramp stamp" Sonic said "Actually, with all the traffic back there you've had, it's more like an easy pass" Silver hold back a snicker

"Ugh!" Sally shouted moving away from the table "I don't even know why I dated you in the first place!"

"I'm just glad I broke up with you!" Sonic shouted

"Sonic, calm down" Amy said trying to pull him back into his seat

"Wait, I thought that Sally broke up with you" Cream said with a confused look

"She only said that to save her reputation" Sonic said as Sally left the lunchroom crying with her head down so that no one would notice.

"Sonic…" Amy said worried, but Sonic ignored her and ran out of the room at super speed

"That was… something" Knuckles said getting up from the floor

"Great, and just when I was starting to become really good friends with Sally" Amy said with a huff

"I still can't believe he brought up the easy pass thing" Tails said

"We only said that once, and it was as a joke" Shadow said "Never thought he would say it to her"

"I just can't believe he called her a slut" Blaze said

"Well, she's a sophomore, and she's already come close to losing her virginity" Rouge pointed out

"At least she controls herself" Blaze said defending "He doesn't have the right to call her that"

"Now, let's not start a fight between you two." Silver said putting his hands on Blaze's shoulders "There's enough tension with the Sonic-Sally thing" Blaze sighed and relaxed. Sally was running to the pond where Sonic and her had their first kiss during her freshmen year. She would always go there to calm down, but, this time, she couldn't calm down because it just brought memories of Sonally times.

"Ugh!" Sally screamed as she threw a pebble to the water "I hate him! I hate him. I hate him… I still love him" Tears fell from her eyes "And that's why I hate him! Ugh! Why did he have to be so lovable?!" She kept shouting at nothing and throwing pebbles at the water until she sat down and broke down in tears. Sonic was about just as a mess as she was. He ran into the music room where he had met her one day in music class. He flipped some chairs over and tables too. Until he smashed his fists onto the piano's keys.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch?" Sonic ran his hands through his head "I can't stand her! Why did I even date her? I don't know what I was even thinking!" He smashed his fists again onto the keys. "And why did I even stay friends with her? I couldn't stand the sight of her… I… I… I couldn't let her out of my life. I made a huge mistake making her so upset! I'm such an idiot!" He got up and ran out of the music room, but then came back "I can't leave this place like this" While he was cleaning up, the bell for the last two periods rang and he ran out to get his books and bag for the next class. After the last two classes, Sonic and Sally passed each other in the hallway and ignored each other completely. The rest of the week passed this week, they didn't sit with each other. The guys didn't talk about Sally around Sonic, and the girls didn't talk about Sonic around Sally. They didn't speak to each other, they didn't sit with each other, they didn't even look at each other! Well, it's the week before Homecoming. Everyone was asking people to go on dates, some decided to go with friends and others didn't even want to go until they got asked out. Knuckles made a banner and made Manic and Shadow hold it up when Rouge walked out of the girls' locker-room for gym.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked the guys

"Oh, you'll find out" Manic said with a smirk

"Rouge, did you get my text?" Knuckles asked her

"Um... Let me check" Rouge checked her phone and it said

**Knuckles**

**What do you say?**

"This was you?" Rouge motioned to the banner that read 'Homecoming? You and me?'

"Yeah" Knuckles looked at her "What do you say?"

"Yes!" Rouge smiled brightly and hugged him "You're an idiot, you know that?" Knuckles nodded at her confused "Good! 'Cause you're my idiot, don't ever try to change that!"

"I won't" Knuckles held her by the waist as the guys left to put the banner away

"Get your head together, Knuckles!" Vector said as he walked into their scene "Today, we're playing dodge ball"

Isn't that something? Knuckles and Rouge, Amy and Sonic, and Sally versus Sonic. Ok, so it's not a 'versus' kind of thing, but they're having problems. It's complicated. On the bright side, Manic also found a new friend! By the way, I made up Stacy and the song that she was singing when Manic found her was Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. Hope you liked it! I'll leave you to your favorite-ing, following, and all that stuff. Bye, have an amazing weekend! I know you will, and if this story is part of it, then I'm glad it is


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7-Countdown to Homecoming

Last part, I didn't put 'Part 6-Blah blah Blah' but that's just because I didn't know what tittle to give it. On the other hand, it's the week before Homecoming! People, everywhere, asking people, making plans with friends to arrive together, and the Decorating Committee trying to get a place for the dance that isn't the gym. It's going to be a hell of a week… Especially with Sonic and Sally not speaking to each other. Monday passed, so this is Tuesday.

"Good morning, beautiful" Silver greeted Blaze with a smile followed by a kiss

"Hey" Blaze said as she opened her locker

"What's bothering you?" Silver asked with a worried look

"It's just that… Sonic and Sally haven't even LOOKED at each other since lunch last Tuesday" Blaze said turning to face her boyfriend

"Don't worry, they'll make up" Silver said sympathetically "So, you ready for Homecoming?"

"Yes" Blaze closed her locker and smiled at him "I've got the perfect dress and the perfect date" Silver smiled back. "Well, I've got to go to Bio. Bye!" She kissed him and walked away. At her biology class, there was Sally, Rouge, Amy, and Cream. A recipe for disaster… Yeah, I know. Well, that's school.

"Hey, girls" Sally greeted and sat down

"How are things with you and Sonic?" Amy asked knowing that she'll get a bad reaction, but she didn't like the fact that her date and her friend couldn't stand the sight of each other

"Ugh! Don't mention that tool in front of me" Sally said disgustedly "No offense"

"None taken" Amy said modestly "Who are you going to Homecoming with?"

"I don't know" Sally said opening her textbook "I haven't asked anyone yet"

"Why?" Cream asked "You always ask someone the week before the dance"

"I know…" Sally looked down at her book "I just couldn't find anyone that I liked"

"But you didn't like your date last year" Cream said

"Yeah, but he was hot" Sally said and Cream rolled her eyes at her

"He was" Rouge said sitting down "I really don't like this class"

"Then why are you taking it?" Blaze said

"Because I need it to get into a good college away from this place" Rouge leaned back on the chair.

"You don't want to be close to Knuckles?" Blaze raised her eyebrow at her

"It's not like we're actually headed somewhere" Rouge shrugged her shoulders

"What?! Are you kidding?" Amy burst out "You two are perfect for each other!"

"We're complete opposites" Rouge looked a little sad

"You complement each other" Cream cleared up "You steal, he guards. You flirt, he ignores. You ignore, he insists. And the obvious… You're a girl, he's a boy."

"Whatever" Rouge scoffed "We're too different" The girls kept insisting that they're perfect, but then the teacher came. Nothing happened in lunch, except for awkwardness and the ignoring of Sally to Sonic and vice-versa. Then it was Wednesday. The only thing that happened was this;

"Sally, I need to talk to you" Sonic said to Sally, who ignored him completely "Sally, I'm serious!" She didn't even look at him "Sally!"

"Look, Sonic… There's nothing to talk about" Sally said as she got teary-eyed

"Yes, we do" Sonic put his hands on the table in front of her

"No, we don't!" Sally stood up "We should've never decided to be friends after we broke up" She walked away, but Sonic grabbed her arm

"Sally…" Sonic said, but Sally shook his arm off her and kept walking. Sonic sat down on a chair on one corner, and Sally at the opposite corner. Before you knew it, it was Thursday.

"Two days 'till Homecoming" Cream said as she walked to the gym with Tails "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going alone" Tails said "Well, Shadow's driving me, so I'm not going to be completely alone when I get there"

"Ok!" Cream smiled "I'm going with Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles in Rouge's car"

"Great…" Tails didn't want to look at her

"Tails?" Cream seemed worried "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tails said sparing a glance at her "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You seem a bit… Depressed" Cream said walking closer to him

"It's just that…" Tails started "Nothing, never mind" He turned away from her. Cream was even more worried about him. What is it that he wouldn't or couldn't tell her? Speaking about Shadow…

"What's so hard about this?" Shadow asked Sonia

"I just don't understand it" Sonia looked confused

"It's just a simple math problem" Shadow said

"NO, it's not! Absolute values, pi, and fractions" Sonia complained "I hate fractions!"

"And what? You think I like them?" Shadow stared at her "It's easy, see? You multiply these two and then with the exponent… You?"

"I multiply them 6 times?" Sonia asked and Shadow nodded "Okay… So, now what?"

"You…" Shadow looked at the problem "You…" Shadow looked up into Sonia's eyes "You…" Their eyes met "You…" Sonia got lost in his eyes and Shadow kissed her. She kissed back. "…"

"Sorry?" Sonia said confused

"No, don't be" Shadow said still in a daze. He cleared his throat and then said "So, you then add the faction to this and then you cross multiply…" Shadow looked at Sonia who seemed confused, not about math, about Shadow. "What?"

"You…" Sonia started "You kissed me"

"Yeah…" Shadow said awkwardly "Why? Did you… Did you… Um… Like it?"

"Strangely…." Sonia started "I did" Shadow smiled "But I don't understand"

"What? Math?" Shadow didn't know what she was talking about

"I don't understand why you kissed me" Sonia explained "I don't understand what I felt"

"Neither do I" Shadow said as their eyes met "I don't know what happened, but I'm actually glad… that I kissed you" Sonia smiled at him

"So…" Sonia turned away from him "Math?"

"Uhh… Yeah" Shadow shook his head "So you add the fraction to the… the… uh… this"

"Shadow?" Sonia asked him "Could you… Um… Kiss me again?"

"You read my mind" Shadow grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Some study session, huh? I think Sonic's gonna be pissed! Now, it's time for after school hours. At the guy's dorm;

"Who's the poor girl who's going with you?" Knuckles asked Scrouge

"I'm going alone this year" Scrouge said "I can't disappoint my fans"

"No one likes you" Knuckles sat down on his desk chair

"At least they like me more than they like Manic" Scrouge looked at Sonic

"People HATE you!" Sonic shouted "At least people can stand to be in the same room as Manic!"

"Calm down, baby-blue" Scrouge said putting his hands up in front of him

"Don't call me that" Sonic sat down

"Why not?" Scrouge smirked "You're blue and you're younger…"

"Just shut up" Knuckles said starting his Science homework. "So, Sonic, how are things with you and Sally?"

"She keeps ignoring me, I tried to talk to her… But she left before I could say anything" Sonic explained grabbing his bag

"What's going on with you and princess?" Scrouge asked plopping down on his bed

"Nothing that interests you" Sonic said rudely

"No need to be rude" Scrouge took off his sunglasses "I just want to know what's going on with my future wife"

"She's not going to marry you!" Sonic shouted once again "Eventually, she'll find a prince or someone that'll do her good and her parents will see the skunk-bag that you are"

"I don't think so" Scrouge said grabbing his cellphone. A couple hours passed and Knuckles was getting dressed to go somewhere

"Where you going?" Sonic said as he put his books back into his bag

"Rouge asked me to meet up with her at the park." Knuckles was putting on his jacket "She said that she had something to tell me or something, I don't know"

"Okay" Sonic climbed onto his top bunk "Don't have too much fun. I don't feel like being an uncle right now" Knuckles laughed and left. At the park;

"Knuckles!" Rouge waved her hand to get his attention. Standing next to her were Blaze and Shadow.

"Hey, so what's up?" Knuckles said walking over to them

"Well, I already know this." Shadow said shrugging his shoulders with his hands in the pockets of his jacket "I don't see why I have to be here"

"Rouge, what's going on?" Blaze seemed a bit worried

"You all know that my mom had been killed last year, right?" Rouge started, they nodded. "Shadow knows this already but I called him over here for moral support" Shadow walked over to her "Well, my dad was also killed the same way as my mom"

"Rouge…" Blaze walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Thing is…" Rouge started "The cops told me that they fear that I'm next" Shadow put his arms over her as she cried a bit. Knuckles just stood there in shock.

"Rouge didn't want to put anyone in danger, but I convinced her that by not telling anyone that she could be in even more danger" Shadow said as Rouge cried over his shoulder

"So…" Knuckles started "You want us to protect you?" He seemed bewildered "How?"

"I think the best way would be to make sure that she isn't alone" Blaze suggested "If she's alone, then there are more chances of the killer to strike"

"Then Shadow's right" Knuckles got closer to Rouge "You made the right decision to tell us… if we didn't know, we couldn't be able to make sure that you're okay" Rouge let go of Shadow

"I'm just glad that you guys will always be by my side" Rouge was careful enough to not get her makeup messed up "I don't know what I would do without you guys" They hugged her and walked together back to the school. Blaze accompanied her to her dorm. Now… Let's go to Friday.

"One day 'till Homecoming!" The cheerleaders screamed from one end of the hall.

"Okay, if you want to know if you got into the squad" Sally started "You can check the list on the activities board next to main office" A group of people ran to see the list, but most people thought about checking in during their Free Period or Study Hall, maybe even lunch. What's the rush? It's going to be there for the rest of the day.

"Ah, Friday" Manic sighed "I love the end of the week!"

"That's just 'cause you don't see Ms. Mackenzie for two days" Stacy said walking next to him

"That couldn't be even be more true" Manic said "So, you going to Homecoming?"

"Nah!" Stacy said opening her locker "I don't like being surrounded by people who don't care about me"

"Aw! I'm going to be there" Manic said leaning against her neighboring locker "I can teach you how to have fun when people don't like you. Other than making them miserable like Fiona and Scrouge do"

"Like what?" Stacy looked at him

"Like…" Manic thought for a second "Remember that last year the Homecoming queen fell when she was dancing with the king?" Stacy nodded "Well, I threw ice on the dance floor where she was making her trip" She laughed

"That was you?" Stacy said laughing

"See? There are ways to have fun messing with people without having to ruin their lives" Manic said with a smile "So, you coming?"

"Probably not" Stacy closed her locker "But I can see what I can do." Manic smiled

"Hey, ladies" Shadow greeted Amy and Sonia. "How's everyone doing?"

"Somebody's happy" Amy noticed Shadow's smile, which was weird because it was morning

"Savor it" Shadow told her "This doesn't happen every day"

"That doesn't happen every century" Sonia said sarcastically

"Good morning hedgehogs! And Shadow" Sonic greeted happily making Shadow's smile disappear

"What exactly makes me not a hedgehog?" Shadow glared at Sonic

"Let's save this conversation for later, ok?" Sonic said trying to avoid his question "I don't feel like missing Homecoming because I'm in the hospital"

"Whatever, I've got to check my homeroom. I think I left my jacket there" Sonia walking away

"I'm gonna go help her look for it. Appearently, according to Sonic, I'm not a real hedgehog" Shadow said walking behind Sonia

"What's up his pants?" Sonic said turning to Amy

"You are!" Amy exclaimed

"Huh?"

"Before you said that he wasn't a real hedgehog, he was actually happy" Amy looked at him "We were trying to savor the moment"

"Well, I'm sorry" Sonic said sarcastically "I thought he was just as sour as every other morning"

"Well! He wasn't!"

"Ames, calm down" Sonic put his hands on her shoulder "You coming to the game?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world" Amy exclaimed "Tomorrow is going to be perfect" Oh, no! She jinxed it for her! No! I wonder what will happen now… Oh, poor Amy! She jinxed Homecoming. At least it's only jinxed for her and Sonic. Anyway… Review, follow, favorite, and all that! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8-Homecoming!

Whoa! I'm almost at part 10! I write these things fast! Well, I type them. Anyways, thanks for reading this, Homecoming game… Here we go!

"Hey, what have I missed?" Amy said as she sat back down on the bleachers

"Not much" Rouge said "Except that we're LOSING! COME ON! KNUCKLES, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" she shouted

"She sure likes these games" Amy said sarcastically

"Haven't you ever come to one?" Blaze asked Amy who shook her head "Oh, well, she always likes watching these games. I don't know why, but she gets really worked up over them"

"Yes! We're catching up to them!" Cream cheered with the cheerleaders

"Okay, ladies!" The head cheerleader (a blonde hedgehog with her hair made into a pony-tail) started "This would be your initiation. If you can get the crowd pumped up, you're officially in!"

"Cream, don't worry. You got this in the bag" Sally said to Cream

"Alright" Cream took a deep breath and with some of the other new cheerleaders started to cheer for the team

"Hey, brought some snacks like you asked" Tails said handing them some popcorn

"Do you think Cream makes a good cheerleader?" Silver asked

"Uh… Yeah! She has team-spirit" Tails answered Silver's question "I mean, at first, I didn't think she'd get in because Rouge didn't get in… but now I see why"

"Hmm" Silver said quietly

"COME ON, FASTER! THROW IT TO SONIC, THROW IT SONIC!" Rouge yelled, screamed, and shouted. Thank goodness she wasn't the only one! "YEAH! We got a tie-breaker, a couple more minutes and we could win!"

"Why would they make a game right before the dance anyway?" Amy questioned

"Because it gets people pumped up for the dance" Shadow said

"You don't seem so pumped up" Blaze said cynically

"That's 'cause he's Shadow" Silver said "That IS his happy face" He pointed to Shadow's I-think-he-already-forgot-how-to-smile smile

"Wow, Knuckles is really pumped up" Tails said "He hasn't been this pumped up since his first game"

"Cream must be doing a good job" Sally said walking over to them

"Don't you have to be over there?" Blaze pointed towards the other cheerleaders

"Nope!" Sally seemed happy "This year, there are lots of newbies. So, we're giving them the challenge to get the crowd pumped up as well as the team" They nodded in agreement. Soon people were standing up, it was game point. Knuckles had the ball, he threw it to Sonic. Sonic was exhausted, and they had agreed that he couldn't be in the games if he used his super-speed. He was running as fast as he could without using his powers, still pretty fast. HE MADE IT! EMERALD ACADAMY WON! Everyone was cheering and jumping with excitement.

"Cream!" The head cheerleader called out "We have great news for you. You too, Mina" Cream and Mina walked over to her "You both will be cheerleaders for the rest of the school year!"

"Really?! Yay!" Mina exclaimed with excitement, while Cream gasped and jumped with joy. The two girls hugged the head cheerleader "Thank you, thank you!" Both the girls hugged her and then went to join with their friends to change for the dance.

"Knuckles, you were great!" Rouge said as she ran over to Knuckles

"Because I had my good luck charm" Knuckles put his arm around her

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" Rouge pulled away

"Come on! Give me a hug bat-girl!" Knuckles followed her with arms wide open as she ran away

"Aw, aren't they cute together?" Amy said

"Yeah" Blaze agreed "So many years wasted in not dating and ignoring each other"

"It's a sad thing to think about" Silver pointed out

"We won!" Sonic screamed as he put his arms around Tails and Amy

"Take a shower first, please!" Amy complained "I'm going to go change for the dance"

"But that's in 3 hours" Tails said confused

"Us, girls, take more than 5 minutes to get ready" Blaze said accompanying Amy "See ya later!"

A couple hours later; 3 to be exact

"Knock knock? Everyone decent?" Sonic said as he opened the door to the girls' dorm with his hand covering his eyes.

"Yes, Sonic, you can look now" Sonia said sarcastically. Sonic took his hands off his eyes

"All right! Everyone ready?" Sonic was excited

"Yes" Rouge said coming out of the bathroom wearing a purple open-back dress

"Hey, uh… Can I drive?" Knuckles asked Rouge, who threw him the keys

"Try not to kill us" Rouge walked out of the room

"If I were you, I wouldn't get in that car" Shadow said

"Can't be less dangerous than you driving" Sonia walked passed Shadow, she was wearing a little black dress

"Are we gonna just sit here or go?" Manic complained

"We're going" Sally said getting up from the bed where she was doing Amy's hair "As soon as I finish here" Sally was wearing a green plunge-dress that was a little over mid-thigh, and Amy's dress was a blue one-shoulder dress that ended above the knees

"Who's going in whose car?" Cream asked

"Silver, Blaze, Sally, and I are going in my car" Shadow said

"The rest will go in Rouge's car" Blaze continued

"Which is being driven by Knuckles" Silver ended. Blaze was wearing a simple red dress that was mid-thigh and Cream was wearing a dress that had a mustard-ish color and ended just above the knees

"Ok, done! Voilà" Sally said motioning to Amy "Your hair is curled and voluminous now"

"Wait, was it flat and lifeless before?" Amy asked worried

"Well…" Sally got kicked by Amy "Ow!"

"Might I say you look outstanding this evening" Sonic said

"Please don't do that" Amy said laughing a bit

"Well, Ames, you look great" Sonic said with a smile

"That's much more like you" Amy got up and hugged him

"To Homecoming!" Manic exclaimed as they followed him out the door and to the cars.

"Everybody here?" Knuckles asked before leaving

"Roll call!" Sonia exclaimed "Knuckles?"

"Here!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Rouge?"

"Over here" Rouge raised her hand

"Cream?"

"Back here!" Cream exclaimed from the backseat

"Sonic?"

"YEAH!" Sonic exclaimed

"Manic?"

"Right here" Manic motioned with his hands from the backseat

"Amy?"

"Never better" Amy said "And Sonia?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm here" Sonia said sarcastically "Let's go!" In the other car…

"Everybody get in or I'll leave without you" Shadow exclaimed getting into his car

"I call shotgun" Sally exclaimed

"I want a window seat" Tails said getting into the car

"Come on, Blaze! Hurry up!" Silver exclaimed

"You know I'm not used to heels" Blaze said going as fast as she could without tripping

"Not fast enough" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to move Blaze easier to the car "Go on" Silver motioned for Blaze to get into the car "Good girl" Blaze rolled her eyes at him "Oh, you know you love me"

"Yeah, I do" Blaze smiled back at Silver and kissed him a little

"Everyone here?" Shadow asked "Ok, now let's leave this rat-hole"

At the dance, everyone went their separate ways and met up in different places. About 15 minutes passed

"Hey there sexy" Sonia greeted Shadow who just stood there with a barren look

"You could at least try to keep it a secret" Shadow looked at her

"There's no one listening is there?" Sonia motioned to the space around them

"No, but you can't just call me sexy"

"Are you complaining?" Sonia looked up at him smiling

"No…" Shadow put his hand on her face

"Try to keep it a secret" Sonia held his hand, Shadow laughed a little "I gotta go, I accepted Mighty's offer of being in a band with him"

"Really?" Shadow looked at her like she was crazy

"Yeah, band=fame because you're good" Sonia said walking away from him. She got up on stage with the rest of them (Espio, Mighty, and Bunnie) "Hey, we're going to perform a couple of songs for you. First one is a song that I really like and I dedicate it to a special someone who I hope he gets the message. By the way, we didn't write these songs"

_I gotta say something that I've been thinking about__  
I can't wait to lay around with you__  
And tell you all the secrets__  
I've been keeping to myself__  
It's been a while since I've felt butterflies__  
Do you feel the same way too?__  
If every single second could last that much longer,__  
Would you hold me... and kiss me again?__  
Underneath the moonlight__  
You're more than a friend__  
Oh... I knew it from the first time__  
Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,__  
Put your arms around me and kiss me again__  
Kiss me again..._

Sonia looked at Shadow every once in a while and saw that Shadow smiled throughout the whole song. While she performed, everyone was either looking at them perform or having fun with friends.

"Hello loser" Scrouge said to Manic as he held a drink in his hand

"Good evening asshole" Manic took a sip from his cup of punch

"No need for foul language" Scrouge said "I heard you found yourself a new friend who's just as much of a loser as you are"

"At least he has a friend" Stacy said approaching them wearing a tight red dress with a cross-back that was a little over mid-thigh. Scrouge's mouth dropped

"What was that you said about my 'loser' friend?" Manic smirked

"I didn't say she was a loser" Scrouge said looking at Stacy "Never thought you'd actually come to a dance"

"I little, very hairy, birdy told me that I should" Stacy said looking at Manic

"Well, Stacy, would you like to dance?" Scrouge asked her

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" Stacy walked by him and held Manic's wrist "Would you like to join me?"

"Sounds splendid" Manic looked back at Scrouge and flipped him the bird. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"I try" Stacy walked him across the dance-floor

"Where are we going?" Manic said noticing they had passed the snack table

"Here" Stacy said stopping outside where the pool was

"Why are we here?" Manic looked confused

"Because I could barely breathe in there" Stacy let out a sigh

"Ok…" Manic looked around "How you liking your first Homecoming?"

"It's ok" Stacy sat down on one of the poolside chairs "Nothing special"

"That's because you need to make it special" Manic sat down next to her "Let's go back inside; dance, prank, eat, drink, etc."

"Alright" Stacy followed him back into the dance-floor. Silver and Blaze were making it special

"Wanna dance?" Blaze asked him

"I don't think you'd want to see that" Silver said

"Don't be so harsh on yourself" Blaze said dragging him onto the dance-floor "Just once, for fun"

"Fine" Silver gave in and let himself get dragged halfway across the Homecoming "I'm telling you I can't dance"

"Move a little" Blaze said as she swayed her hips "Maybe this will inspire you" Blaze got over to him and put his hands on her hips "Follow the music" Silver listened to the beat and moved to the beat "Yeah, that's it. GO crazy tonight. Life isn't lived twice"

"Words of Wisdom, eh? I'm rubbing off on you" Silver said as they both moved simultaneously. Silver looked at her and she looked at him. They kissed; they could feel each other smile through the kiss.

"Sonic, I'm gonna go grab a snack" Amy said to Sonic as he kept talking to his friends about sports and other guy stuff that didn't interest her. After a while, Sonic left to find Amy because she hadn't returned. He saw Sally sitting outside by herself, all alone.

"Sally…" Sonic walked over to her "Everything ok?" Sally ignored him "Sally, talk to me"

"Look, Sonic… There's nothing to say" Sally said with tears streaming down

"Sally, I'm sorry" Sonic apologized "I'm sorry for that Tuesday afternoon, I'm sorry I called you a slut, but I'm sorry the most because I didn't try to fix it before"

"Sonic, if anyone should be sorry, it's me" Sally sniffled "I spread the rumor that I broke up with you when it was the other way around, I ran away when I should've tried to make things right, I got jealous without even knowing, I didn't try to get to know you better, and then it was too late… You left me, best idea you've ever had actually. I'm not worth apologizing for, I should be sorry for everything, but I'm not" Sally cried even more when she saw that Sonic had no clue about what she was talking about "And you don't even know what's going on"

"Sally… If you could just explain to me everything that you think you've done wrong-" Sally cut Sonic off by kissing him. That one little kiss turned into a long kiss. Amy was walking with Bunnie(who was wearing her regular outfit) and she saw them kissing. She started to cry.

"Amy…" Bunnie said trying to comfort her, but in a blink of an eye, Amy was gone into the bathroom with tears pouring down from her eyes. Sonic and Sally pulled away

"I'm sorry, Sonic. You're with Amy, and I shouldn't have kissed you" Sally got up and walked away

"Sally, wait!" Sonic exclaimed, but she kept walking "Shhhit… I screwed this up really badly!"

"Come on, bat-girl… Just one little dance" Knuckles said

"No, Knuckles, I don't dance" Rouge said "At least not fast-paced music"

"I can go slow if you want to" Knuckles said

"That's what she said" Espio said walking passed them

"Knuckles, I don't dance." Rouge said plainly

"That's not what I saw last year" Knuckles complained "You danced just for fun"

"I don't dance when I could be spending time with someone I like" Rouge walked closer to him

"Let's spend time on the dance-floor" Knuckles suggested "I'll stand there; you dance around me and make me look good"

"You couldn't look good even with 30 pounds of makeup" Rouge said jokingly

"Like you wear?" Knuckles said as Rouge gasped

"I do NOT wear that much makeup!" Rouge exclaimed "I wear a reasonable amount"

"Then what do you look like without it?" Knuckles said holding her hands

"You will never know" Rouge tried to break loose from his grip and leave but he spun her and pulled her close. His hand was on her waist and the other caressed her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Rouge ran her fingers up to his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Cream said standing next to Tails

"Yeah, I guess" Tails scratched his arm nervously

"Don't you wish you had a relationship as great as theirs?" Cream turned to look at him

"Yes… If the girl doesn't try to kill me occasionally" Tails said making Cream laugh

"Well, I would love to have a guy that loves me and will protect me" Cream smiled brightly

"Just not too protective" Tails said as Cream laughed some more "So… Uh… Who do you have in mind?"

"Huh? What?" Cream said

"I mean… Who do you have in mind when you say 'I wish I had a boyfriend'?" Tails asked once again

"Well, anyone… As long as they would treat me right, am I right?" Cream was a bit nervous "That's the important thing"

"Yeah, of course" Tails said whipping around hoping someone would save him from dying of awkwardness

"Who do you have in mind when you think 'girlfriend'?" Cream asked innocently

"No one in particular" Tails said "As long as it's not Fiona, I'll be okay"

"…Yeah" Cream giggled a bit "So, I'm just gonna… go, grab some more punch"

"Yeah! You go do that" Tails said knowing how awkward he must've seemed at the moment.

Well, that's that. Homecoming… Love and drama. Oh, and let's not forget awkwardness. Yeah… So, I'll leave you to review and favorite and follow and that. Thanks for reading this, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9-Fast Forward

All right so the song Sonia sang was Kiss Me Again by We are in the Crowd. Basically, if you don't know the songs I've put or you only know some, you should either look them up on YouTube or just kill yourself right now. Just kidding! Don't ever kill yourself! Well, basically... Sally and Amy haven't talked to each other, Sonic is worried about Amy because she has never EVER ignored him before, Shadow and Sonia are still dating in secret, Knuckles and Rouge are still fighting but they still like each other, and Cream and Tails are still awkward. Let's fast forward to October. Yeah, Halloween party! Duh! This is what happened at the party.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Sonia asked Shadow

"I'm a vampire" Shadow said plainly "And you are?"

"I'm a cat, duh!" Sonia held her fake cat-tail

"Have you guys seen Amy?" Sonic came up to them dressed Mario

"No, what's going on between you two?" Sonia said

"I don't know, that's why I need to find her" Sonic left to look for Amy

"Sally, it's called a 'costume' party, not a 'slut' party" Sonia said to Sally who passed by them

"I'm a cop" Sally said

"Cops don't have their boobs coming out of their shirts" Shadow said

"I don't see anyone else complaining" Sally motioned to the people around them "At least I bothered to wear clothes; apparently Fiona didn't get the message" Sally left

"Hello princess Cream" Tails said to Cream

"Hey, I saw Sonic dressed as Mario" Cream said

"Yeah, we both agreed that I would be Luigi and he'd be Mario" Tails said grabbing some chips from the snack table next to them

"Hey! Wassup?" Rouge greeted them

"Not much" Tails shrugged his shoulders "You?"

"Nothing… Just that I'm a pirate" Rouge said "and you're a princess and he's Luigi"

"Yeah…" Cream said "Do you have any idea where Amy is?"

"No, she's been ignoring Sonic and Sally since Homecoming, and she barely speaks" Rouge said a little worried

"Hello people of Mobius" Knuckles said coming out of nowhere

"Where did you come from?" Cream said startled

"I'm everywhere and nowhere" Knuckles said

"I thought you were a nerd" Tails said sarcastically. Knuckles glared at him

"Hey, Pepper, where's Salt?" Shadow asked Blaze

"He's getting a drink" Blaze said walking over to them "Anything new?"

"Nah" Knuckles said grabbing a brownie "These are so good!"

"I'd hope so" Silver AKA Salt "My mom made them"

"Aw, you're Salt and Pepper!" Cream squealed "That's so cute!"

"Hey guys" Amy said walking up to them dressed as a witch

"Amy, what's going on with you and Sonic?" Rouge asked

"You sure get straight to the point" Silver said

"Well, we all wanna know" Cream said

"Yeah, what is going on?" Knuckles said with his arm around Rouge

"Nothing, it's nothing" Amy said

"'Nothing' is that you failed a test. You never ignore Sonic" Blaze said

"She's got a point" Shadow said

"Alright, I'll tell you" Amy said and then scanned the surroundings "You guys stay here, just girls, ok?" The guys nodded and the girls followed her outside.

"Amy, what's going on?" Rouge asked sitting down on one of the poolside chairs, this party was at Mina's house

"Ok, well during Homecoming…." Amy paused and took a deep breath

"Say it!" Blaze exclaimed

"I left to go get a snack and ended up talking to Bunnie" Amy continued

"Don't see how this has to do with you and Sonic" Cream looked confused

"I'm getting there" Amy continued talking "I asked her if she could help me find Sonic. I found him outside with Sally"

"And?" Rouge didn't know where this was going

"They… They were kissing!" Amy collapsed on one of the seats. Cream gasped and Rouge's eyes grew wide

"Amy… I'm so sorry" Blaze tried to make her feel better "I'm sure it must've been an accident"

"No, it wasn't! They didn't pull away until after I left" Amy said crying a little

"Amy, Sonic has been worried sick about you! It has to be an accident!" Cream exclaimed "Maybe Sally came on to him! But there's no way that Sonic would do that!"

"Cream-" Rouge cut Amy off

"No, Amy! Sonic didn't do anything!" Rouge exclaimed "Sally was probably being a bitch who wanted to ruin your love-life! Sonic wouldn't do that to you!"

"But he did!" Amy got up and ran away from them

"Amy, you get back here!" Rouge got up but Blaze stopped her

"She needs to relax" Blaze said "We talk to her when she's ready to talk."

"In the meantime… We should talk to Sally and Sonic to find out their side to the story" Cream suggested. They nodded and returned to the party. Fast Forward! To Hell-Week in November! This is when every teacher is bombarding you with tests and quizzes and projects. The week that's right before Thanksgiving.

"Shadow, let go of me!" Amy struggled "Help! Help! He-" Shadow covered Amy's mouth with his hand. Eventually they went inside his and Silver's room. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'd like to know that too" Sally glared at Silver

"All will be explained as soon as Knuckles gets here" Blaze assured them. Knuckles threw Sonic to the floor of the room and closed the door shut

"What the fuck is going?!" Sonic yelled

"We all need to talk" Rouge said sitting down on Shadow's desk chair

"About what?" Sally said

"You…" Silver said getting closer to Sally "need closure"

"For?" Sally asked as Silver handcuffed her to Manic who was just sitting there "What are you doing?!"

"You need to realize that you and Sonic weren't meant to be" Blaze explained

"I know that we weren't meant to be" Sally crossed her arms

"Be careful!" Manic complained. Sally rolled her eyes at him

"If you did then why did you kiss him?!" Amy yelled

"Oh… You saw that?" Sonic looked up at her

"Yes" Amy was angrier than ever "WHY?"

"It was an accident" Sonic tried to explain as Silver handcuffed him to Amy

"Ew! I don't want to spend the day with him next to me!" Amy complained

"Look, Amy, if you could just let me explain" Sonic said as Amy shunned him "Ames…" She didn't respond

"Give her time to cool down" Rouge got up "In the meantime, you should get used to living together"

"This'll be a 24-hour thing" Knuckles said "You'll be stuck together until 5:00pm of tomorrow"

"WHAT?!" The four of them yelled and argued and complained

"SHUT UP!" Tails screamed "Learn to live with each other!" Everyone was stunned at Tails's reaction "Yeah, it's come to this"

"Now, everyone out of my room" Shadow said pointing towards the door

"Where do you think you're going?" Manic said pulling Sally back "This is my room, we're not leaving"

"Yes, we are! I am NOT sleeping here" Sally said pulling Manic

"No, we're not"

"Yeah, we are… I'm not sleeping in the same room as they are"

"We're staying. I'm not staying anywhere but here"

"We're leaving! I need my pillow"

"Use one of mine"

"No!"

"Sally, don't be bitch and stay here; Manic, at least go get the pillow" Shadow said picking up some books

"FINE!" They both left angrily

At night

"We're sleeping in my room, it's less smelly" Amy said walking into her dorm

"Whatever" Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Amy, let me explain the whole Sally thing" Amy paid no attention to him "Amy! You need to let me explain this to you" Amy just kept brushing her teeth as if nothing was happening

"Um, Amy… why are you and Sonic handcuffed?" Bunnie asked

"Long story" Sonic said grabbing his tooth brush. Later… "So, we're supposed to sleep on the same bed?"

"Pretty much" Amy said "This is the worst idea Silver has ever had"

"Or the best" Sonic said getting into bed with Amy

"What was that?" Amy looked up at him

"Oh, nothing" Sonic said

"It better be" Amy said

"Amy, wouldn't you be happy Sonic's sleeping next to you?" Honey said climbing up to her top bunk

"No!" Amy said as Sonic smirked "Not anymore"

"Oh, so, at some point, you would have enjoyed this?" Sonic smiled

"You're a pig" Amy turned to lie on her back which was the only way they could be semi-comfortable

"But you love me" Sonic put his hand behind his head

"I do not!" Amy yelled at him

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Bunnie yelled at them from her bed

"I do not" Amy mumbled before going to sleep

At the other dorm

"You couldn't have taken a shower before 5-o-clock?" Sally said blindfolded with one of her hands to the side of the shower

"Just be glad I'm not using the hand that's handcuffed" Manic said from the shower

"Why's Sally here?" Espio said with a towel wrapped around him

"Long story" Sally said "Are you done yet?!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to take a shower without using both of your hands knowing that someone is connected to it?" Manic said

"Hey, aren't you usually IN the shower WITH the guy?" Mighty said

"Go away, pervert" Sally shoved him away

"Stay still!" Manic complained Later…

"Did you really have to spend THAT much time in the shower?" Sally complained

"I normally spend less time but somebody was handcuffed to me!" Manic raised his handcuffed hand

"Whatever" Sally said "You have the single bed, right?"

"No, bottom bunk" Manic said "We can fit there"

"It's more comfortable on the single bed" Sally said

"You wanna reason with Shadow for that?" Manic said

"…No" Sally said grabbing her pillow

"Why is that so feathery?" Manic asked

"It's better for my head that way" Sally sat down on the bed "Are you sure we can sleep here?"

"Yes" Manic said "Just sleep and you'll be fine"

"Don't try anything funny" Sally pointed at him

"I won't" Manic said as he crawled into bed "Night"

"Whatever" Sally said

The next day

"Good morning" Manic said to Sally who somehow ended up cuddled up to him

"Huh? Ew! Let go of me" Sally turned away from him "You said you weren't gonna try anything funny"

"I didn't, you came onto me" Manic said getting out of bed "Come on, we've got school to go to"

"Why? Can't we just skip it? We can't take some of our classes and someone else's" Sally said getting out of bed

"Talk to the principal or the Dean about that" Manic said dragging her out with him "Put the blindfold on again" Sally put it back on "We need to change" To the other dorm!

"Hello, Ames" Sonic smiled at her

"Ugh, it's you. I was hoping it was all a dream" Amy got out of bed "Cover your eyes, I've got to change"

"And if I don't cover up my eyes…?" Sonic got out of bed

"I'll tell the principal you're sexually violating me" Amy moved over to the closet dragging Sonic around

"You realize that you've got to hurry up or we won't make it to my dorm on time for me to change?" Sonic said with his hands covering up his face.

I know that this part was weird, but who cares?! I certainly don't! Anyway, so I know that it's hard to keep up with who are the main characters. But that's the point! This is written just for fun, no particular point in doing this. It's basically just a bunch of scenes that follow each other and together they form a story. There isn't a main character per say. Why? I like just writing different characters' points of view rather than to just keep it to the point of view of this one character and everything revolves around that one character. Every little scene has its main character(s). Whatever… Review and all that please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10-Handcuffed

Remember that Amy and Sonic, and Manic and Sally are handcuffed together? Well, this is the day right after they got handcuffed. To the school!

"How are we going to take classes like this?" Sally complained to the principal

"Well, you can take the first 3 classes of the boys' classes and the rest of the girls'" The principal suggested "Now, how did this happen?"

"Long story" Amy said leaning back on her chair

"Ask Silver the Hedgehog" Manic got up and dragged Sally with him

"That's going to be a disaster" Sonic said looking at Amy

"Let's just leave" Amy got up and walked out the door. Once they were all gone

"I don't get paid enough for this" the principal sighed

First period? Yes, why don't we pay them a visit?

"Amy, you know you can sit still, right?" Sonic said trying to write down his class notes

"Make me!" Amy moved around making the chains clash and make lots of noise

"I'm trying to take notes" Sonic stopped for a second "Sit still" Amy sighed

"This class is too easy" Amy complained

"We can't all have AP classes" Sonic tried writing once again. But the handcuffs didn't let him

"Sonic Hedgehog, please leave the classroom. I can't have you interrupting with Amy Rose anymore" The teacher said as politely as she could. Sonic got up angrily and left with Amy following him

"Thanks, now I'll fail the test on Thursday" Sonic complained

"Maybe after you do that you can kiss Sally again" Amy said

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Sonic exclaimed

"Whatever! You didn't pull back or tell her off!" Amy exclaimed "You just let her kiss you"

"Ames…" Sonic tried to explain things but she didn't let him

"No! Shut up! Don't ever call me that again!" Amy stomped dragging Sonic with her "Make yourself useful and figure out how to free us" Amy said as she sat down on the hallway's floor

"Amy… Please let me explain" Sonic sat beside her "Please, let me talk to you"

"What do you have to say? That I'm not good enough for you?!" Amy exclaimed "That you should've asked Sally?! That you want me to forgive you for something that is unforgivable?! I can never forgive you for this!"

"Amy, why would you think I still like Sally?! I don't like her!" Sonic exclaimed feeling hurt and shocked by her words "I just want her to stop trying to get with me. I saw her alone and tried to talk to her, but she just kissed me! I didn't know if I should pull back or keep it going! I still had a little bit of mixed feelings for her, but that kiss made me realize that YOU, Amy Rose, are the one that I want!" Sonic put his hand that wasn't cuffed to hers on her shoulder making her face him "Amy, I don't want to lose our friendship because of Sally. I really don't want to lose you"

"Sonic, I don't know if I should believe you or not… You didn't pull away, and you didn't tell her that you don't like her anymore" Amy looked up at him with the saddest of all looks. Eyes filled with hurt and tears "I can't forgive you until I'm sure that you mean what you're saying"

"But Amy… I'm telling the truth right now. Why can't you trust me?" Sonic exclaimed. It was painful and sadness that he felt. He regret everything that had happened between him and Sally.

"You need to win trust… And you lost your prize" Amy said as a tear escaped her eyes "It'll be hard to find it or win it back" The bell rang and Amy got up "Now for Chemistry. I need to get some books from my locker" Both Sonic and Amy walked in silence, it was too much. Sonic couldn't shake off the thought of Amy not trusting him ever again and Amy could only think that Sonic might have been telling the truth but she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to… Manic and Sally seem to be having okay.

"You are the most obnoxious person I've ever met!" Sally shouted

"You're no walk in the park either" Manic said plainly "Let's just go to you're stupid cheerleading practice"

"It's not stupid!" Sally said "Admit it, you love the idea of being handcuffed to me"

"No, I hate it just as much as you do" Manic ran across the hall dragging Sally

"Hey!" Sally exclaimed

"Heeey" Manic said in a greeting way, Sally rolled her eyes

"Sally, how are you supposed to practice with him connected to you?" The head cheerleader asked

"Let's find out, not like he'll be great but maybe he can do something right" Sally said

"You're such a bitch" Manic said under his breath

"Ok, so first off; you, you, you, and you" The head cheerleader pointed at Sally, Cream, Mina, and one of the few guys there "You four go there. You guys over there" She pointed to the opposite corners "You will enter through those sides with the combination we practiced last time"

"What's that?" Manic asked Sally

"Cartwheel, spin in the air, and backflip" Sally said "Can you do that?"

"Maybe not with you" Manic said. Everyone did they're combination, except for Sally and Manic "How is this even supposed to work?"

"Just make a cartwheel" Sally complained noticing that the head cheerleader was glaring at her. Sally and Manic both made a cartwheel; they both fell and tripped "Watch where you're going!"

"I can't do this" Manic said to the girls "I'll mess this up"

"Yeah, no shit" Sally said getting up "You're the most uncoordinated person I've ever met!"

"I meant that I can't do this routine handcuffed to you" Manic said "You don't need my help to mess everything up"

"Don't talk to me like that" Sally exclaimed

"I can talk to you however I want to! I've been trying to make this handcuffed thing work, but I can't! 'Cause you're too much of a bitch!" Manic exclaimed

"Just leave" The head cheerleader shouted "Sally, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to learn this routine some other time" Sally stormed out with Manic following

"You're ruining everything!" Sally exclaimed "I can't learn during class, I can't cheer, and I can't look my usual self with you!"

"Don't start talking to me like your life's SO HARD! You don't even know what it's like to have a hard life!" Manic shouted at her "I've been trying to be nice to you all day, and you just won't let me! You could have friends that cared for you, but you're too busy being a bitch that you don't see that people might be willing to befriend you"

"And like your life's hard? You're the fucking prince of Mobodoon!" Sally shouted

"And you're the princess of Acorn!" Manic shouted and then lowered his voice "You live a perfect life"

"I'm anything but perfect" Sally said looking down at the ground

"I know… you're total bitch! Boohoo" Manic said "But you have the potential to have friends."

"People only like me 'cause I'm rich" Sally said not wanting to look at him

"Sonic used to like you because you USED to be cool. You used to be real and a good person" Manic said making her face him this time

"I know… I lost everything when Sonic broke up with me. I know he started to like Amy better and he didn't want to be with me knowing that he liked someone else" Sally said a bit sadly "I don't know… I guess I just lost it. I thought that now I had to dress some certain way to get Sonic's attention but I only got the attention of perverts and crazy people. Sonic was nice enough to try to be my friend and help me out"

"But instead you ruined everything even more." Manic interrupted "You got that tattoo, AKA tramp stamp. You started to change your attitude and personality just because you couldn't move on"

"I know…" Sally got a sad look "I wish I could go back to when I was mentally stable. I guess that after knowing that I officially could never get Sonic back together, I lost total control. Now look where it's gotten me. Handcuffed to the biggest loser of the school"

"Gee, thanks" Manic said sarcastically "Though it may be true, you can't change your past. You need to move on, find someone new. Sonic isn't the one."

"Manic, you're the only one who's been real with me. You're the only person in this entire school who took the time to talk some sense into me" Sally smiled at him

"That was probably the point behind Silver's plan" Manic shrugged his shoulders

"Either that or he thought we would hit it off" Sally said laughing a little

"Yeah, right!" Manic laughed "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…" Manic thought for a second "You know that guy Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's the prince of Larius" Manic started "And he really likes you. He's a fortune teller; he says he sees a good girl deep inside of you. Also that if you give it a chance, you could have a good future together"

"I'll think about it, but right now I just wish I could start over with everyone." Sally said

"Why don't you tell Sonic and Amy that?" Manic said. Well, I guess it's time for… Sonic and Amy handcuffed! Let's see if they survive each other

"Out of all the days, I had to be handcuffed today!" Sonic complained

"Why?" Amy said feeling somewhat offended

"I have a race, followed by basketball practice" Sonic said

"Great…" Amy said sarcastically "How is that even supposed to work out?" Sonic sighed

"Hop on" Sonic said to Amy "Come on, get on my back" Amy got on his back

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked

"Hold on" Sonic said before running to the race track at super-speed

"Please, don't do that again without warning me" Amy got off his back and tried to fix her hair

"In a while, you'll have to get back on" Sonic said "During races, they let me use my super-speed"

"Why is it that you can't use it during other things?" Amy looked up at him

"Because no one can use them during those things" Sonic said "But since this is racing they let me use it"

"Sure" Amy said with her un-cuffed hand on her hip

"Amy, don't be mad at me" Sonic said begging for forgiveness

"Why wouldn't I be mad?" Amy said a little bitchy

"Because you love me?" Sonic said in the cutest way possible; he knew all of her weaknesses, the main one being him "I know that I messed up, but I also know that you still love me" Sonic shot her his signature smirk

"Don't smile like that!" Amy said hoping she wouldn't cave in

"Like how?"

"Like that!" Amy exclaimed pointing to his smile "That smirk! That's your flirt smirk!"

"My flirt smirk?" Sonic kept the smile/smirk on

"Yeah! You do that thinking that every girl will fall for you. You and your smile with perfect teeth and big green eyes" Amy said getting lost but then came back to reality "No! No, Amy, no!"

"You're talking to yourself?" Sonic laughed as Amy ignored him "Please Ames, forgive me!" Then Sonic started singing and changing some lyrics to songs

"_Where did I go wrong? I lost my friend somewhere along in the bitterness"_

"Stop it" Amy complained

"_If I could've seen that you're the one that understands me. You've been here all along. So, why couldn't I see you belong with me? You belong with me"_

"No fair, that's my favorite song!" Amy said still trying to ignore his cuteness. She just couldn't cave into his cuteness. She couldn't forgive him or take him back!

"_Cause, Amy, I like it! The way you move on the floor. Oh yes, I like it! Come on and give me some more"_

"Curse these handcuffs" Amy said pulling on the chains

"_You got me so hot and, yes, you got me… you got me, you got me, you got me bad! Take me inside, and, girl, just rock me! You keep me up all night. This is what it sounds like" _

"Oh, no" Amy complained "Please stop" She couldn't take any more of this.

"Not until you take me back" Sonic said "At least, as a friend"

"I can't! You kissed Sally while we were, basically, on a date" Amy looked up at Sonic, but then turned away. She couldn't face him "Let's just try to get through the day"

"Amy, I've been worried sick about you" Sonic turned to face her because she didn't face him "I don't do anything else but think about you and how Homecoming night should've gone"

"Sonic… Just don't" Amy's eyes were tear-filled "I know you love and care for me, but I don't want to be with you if I can't be your only"

"You ARE my only, Ames" Sonic looked at her straight in the eyes "I don't ever want to lose you. I want you in my life! I'd be lost without you"

"Sonic, stop it!" Amy looked away "As much as it pains me to say this, I can't be with you"

"Amy… I…" Sonic tried to get the words out but couldn't, it was too much to bear.

"Sonic stop" Amy interrupted "I can't be with you because I don't want to get hurt"

"Ames…"

"No! Shut up. Everything you say or do is just hurting me even more" Amy said feeling sad "Though my mind is telling me to take you back, my heart isn't ready"

"But… Amy, I…" Sonic looked at her with the saddest of all looks, guilty and regretful

"No, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed "I can't let you back into my life!" Sonic sighed

"Amy, don't leave me" Sonic wiped away Amy's tear from her cheek "I don't want you gone forever. The last couple of weeks have been hell without you"

"I'm sorry…" Amy turned away from him "It's just… Too painful"

"Amy…"

"Don't" Amy tried to shut him up "I wish that Homecoming would've gone a different way, but I think it's best that we just stay strangers"

"Amy, I don't want you out of my life" Sonic said on the edge of crying "I can't just stay here and let you walk out of my life forever"

"I don't want you out of my life either" Amy cried a little more "but I can't let you be in it if all you're going to do is hurt me and yourself" Sonic tried to say something else, but Amy didn't let him "…Just don't"

"It's okay… I understand" Sonic fought back tears "Let's just wait a couple hours and we'll be un-cuffed" Sonic managed to win the race with Amy on his back, thank you super-speed, and afterwards it was finally 5:00pm! They were going to finally get un-cuffed. Sonic and Amy walked in uncomfortable silence. Manic and Sally walked arguing with each other. Eventually they reached Shadow's, Silver's, and Manic's dorm.

"Unlock me, unlock me first!" Sally shouted at Knuckles who had the keys

"Yes! I'm free from that she-devil!" Manic said rubbing his wrists

"Like you were the best companion" Sally said sarcastically

"I'm way better company than you are" Manic said sitting down on his desk chair

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night" Sally crossed her arms

"So, I'm thinking the plan didn't work" Knuckles said as he unlocked Amy from Sonic

"What exactly was the plan?" Sonic said getting up to stretch

"The plan was for Manic to show Sally that she doesn't need Sonic, and that Amy would talk to Sonic" Silver said "He was very worried about you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Amy said getting up to leave "Bye"

"She obviously doesn't like me anymore" Sonic sat back down

"Sally, why are you still here? Get out!" Manic said in a rude tone of voice

"FINE!" Sally got up and left _"And __**I'm**__ the bitch?"_

"Look, bro, we all know that Amy's really pissed off about what you did. Who wouldn't?" Manic said to Sonic "I think the best thing you should do is figure out a way to apologize and win her trust back. You really fucked this one up, man! You have to fix it before you lose her."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, you're right" Sonic let out a sigh "I've made this hell, and now I need to turn it into heaven"

"Umm… Sure" Shadow said trying to finish studying for his English test "Now leave before I call the cops" Sonic left

"The cops?" Silver looked at him confused

"A strange guy in my room? Sounds like I should've called the cops" Shadow continued his studies without sparing a glance at them

"I just want to relax in my Bitch-Free Zone" Manic said spinning a little on his chair.

That was… Interesting? Yeah, that's it. Well, you know what to do: review, follow, favorite, whatever. Right now, I just want to study for my December finals. I'll write the next part as soon as I can ;) Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11-School's Out!

Well, to recap: Amy still isn't talking to Sonic, and he's freaking out because he has NO idea on how to get her to forgive him. Shadow and Sonia are still secretly dating, they haven't told anyone. Thing is… Sally isn't that much of a slut now. Now, to Friday before the Thanksgiving break.

"One more day to survive through and then it's a week off school" Manic said to Stacy as she took some books from her locker

"Whatever. When are we going to work on that History project?" Stacy faced him

"We can work on it this weekend" Manic said "At my place"

"An entire weekend at your house… Err, castle?" Stacy looked at him with wide-eyes

"Yeah" Manic leaned against the lockers "Then we'll take you home just in time for Thanksgiving. Sonia's inviting some friends so it's not like you'll be the only other girl there"

"Hey guys!" Sally said to them as Stacy stood there confused just like Manic

"Umm… Hi?" Manic said to her

"Well, what's up?" Sally said with a smile.

"I see you decided to finally wear an actual shirt" Stacy said motioning to Sally's shirt that actually covered her belly-button for once

"Yeah… When are you going to start wearing shirts?" Sally said rudely at her noticing that her shirt was just enough to cover up her breasts. Stacy ignored her comment

"So, I'll see you later" Stacy said to Manic and left

"Sooo…" Manic said awkwardly "What brings you to these parts of the halls?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my new favorite hedgehog" Sally smiled at him

"Heh heh… Ok" Manic said awkwardly once again "Why am I the favorite?"

"Well, you're the only one that treats me like an actual person and not some sex-toy or a doormat" Sally said walking closer to him with a flirtatious smile

"Ok…" Manic said taking a step back "Who treats you like a sex-toy?"

"Everyone, except those who I wouldn't mind if they did" Sally got WAY too close to Manic. Her hand was holding his wrist

"Well…" Manic tried to push her away "I'm gonna go talk to my brother"

"Ok, bye" Sally waved goodbye to Manic giving him the flirty fingers.

"Sonic!" Manic exclaimed at him who was talking to Silver and Tails

"What do you want now, Manic?" Sonic said with a sigh

"Sally… She… She's gone crazy!"

"Like I don't know that?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders

"No, I mean… CRAZY" Manic said

"You mean…. She… With you?" Sonic said confused. Silver and Tails had no idea what was going on "Bro-meeting! Lunch. Guys come with me, someone find Knuckles and Shadow" Then at lunch

"What's going on, Sonic?" Shadow said as he sat down

"Sally's hitting on Manic!" Sonic exclaimed

"No fucking way" Knuckles exclaimed. Manic nodded "Why you?"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are" Manic exclaimed taking deep breaths

"Ok, Manic, breathe into this" Tails said handing him a paper bag "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Manic said

"What exactly happened?" Silver said to Manic who put down the paper bag

"I was talking to Stacy and she came up to me all happy-smiley, it was uncomfortable" Manic started "Stacy left, and I guess that's why she decided to hit on me. Stacy would've told her off, god, I wish she hadn't left. Anyway, Sally was all like 'I'm just here to talk to my FAVORITE hedgehog' and of course I'm acting all awkward cause she's just making feel weird" Manic continued "Then she got closer to me and you can tell she wanted to get with me by her smile and eyes and the fact that she was actually wearing a shirt which means she's taking my advice and try to be a more decent person like she was. But damn, she was a wearing such a fucking short skirt and there was barely any space between us, and I panicked and left to tell Sonic" Manic grabbed the paper bag and started breathing into it again

"That's… Wow! I just… I'm so sorry for you" Silver said patting Manic on the back "What are we going to do? Sally can't start liking Manic, she'll be back into our lives and I was enjoying the Sally-Free life" Silver was a bit agitated

"Sonic?" Tails looked up at him

"I got it! We just need to enhance everything Sally hates about Manic" Sonic said as everyone looked at him with confused looks "Sally never liked Manic until he tried to help her, so… We should make her see that Manic is the person she wants to be with the least"

"Sounds like you're jealous" Shadow raised an eyebrow at him

"Why would I be jealous? Sally is a bitch and I'm still trying to get Amy to forgive me for something Sally did" Sonic said to Shadow "So, you guys in on the plan?"

"Sure" Tails said "Anything to get rid of Sally from our lives for good"

"And what if Sally actually likes Manic for all his flaws?" Silver said

"Then, we'll have to find him a girlfriend" Sonic said "Manic, how's Stacy?"

"Good. She's staying over the weekend. We need to finish a project" Manic said putting the paper bag down

"Perfect" Sonic said at a low voice "Can you guys stay over? I don't want to be alone when I'm surrounded by girls."

"Isn't Amy going to be there?" Shadow said

"Yes, but she won't talk to me and Sonia is going to try to convince her to forgive me" Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Rouge'll be there, so will Blaze and Cream" Sonic tried to persuade them into coming

"Fine, I'll go" Knuckles said getting up "Can I go back to lunch, now?" Sonic nodded

"I can come over too" Tails said shrugging his shoulders as he got up

"Silver, Shadow?" Sonic looked at the hedgehogs

"Sure, why not?" Shadow said when he realized that he'll have some alone time with Sonia

"2 more days away from my parents won't kill them" Silver said to Sonic who smiled like the child he is on the inside

"Okay, Manic. You'll have to be even more unappealing to Sally from now on" Sonic said to his brother "And if you find out that she's using you to get to me, just tell her to go away and act like a diva" Manic laughed at the thought of him acting like a diva _"You were using me? Don't ever speak to me again!" _LOL

"Sure thing, bro" Manic said getting up and walking over to Stacy and, just like that, Sally appeared

"Poor little Manic." Sonic said while walking over to the b-ball team. In a blink of an eye, the school day was over, and people were getting into cars to fly home or driving friends to their house, some were walking because they had plans before leaving to go back home to see their parents. In these guys' case, they were piling up into Rouge's car and Shadow's car. By the way, just so you know, Rouge's car is bigger than Shadow's.

"So, where you wanna ride?" Manic asked Stacy

"Let's ride it in the back seat" Stacy said knowing that Manic will understand her subliminal message. Yeah, those two are like that.

"Can I drive?" Silver asked Shadow. Poor Silver doesn't have a car and rarely gets to drive his friends' cars.

"Sure" Shadow shrugged carrying his bags to his car "Here, start her up" Shadow threw him the keys

"Her?" Blaze said as she walked by them

"Yes" Shadow didn't even bother to look at Blaze

"I call shotgun!" Knuckles exclaimed

"No fair, you always go shotgun!" Amy complained

"You can go shotgun in my car if you want" Shadow suggested and Amy smiled brightly. Eventually they all got into the cars and Sonic and Amy rode in separate cars. After a 4-hour drive from the school to the castle, they got out of the car to see Queen Aleena smiling at them.

"Hey mom." Sonic said, walking over to her. She hugged him tightly "Mom!"

"What? Now I can't hug my own kid?" Aleena said smiling as Sonia came by "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room" Sonia said pointing over to the entrance

"Not without saying 'hi' to your mother" Aleena motioned for her to come and hug her

"MOM! You know I'm here too, right?" Manic said to his mother

"You didn't really think I forgot you?" Aleena walked over to her youngest son to hug him. Noticing Stacy laughing to herself she asked "Who's this young lady? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no" Manic said a little embarrassed. Stacy walked over to the Queen and introduced herself

"Stacy. I'm here to work on a project him Manic over the weekend" Stacy said extending her hand for his mom to shake it "Very nice to meet you, Queen Aleena"

"Oh, sweetheart, just call me Aleena" She said as she hugged her "Sorry, I'm a hugger"

"Come on, Stacy, I'll show you the guest room. I know where they are" Cream said grabbing her by the arm and into the castle walls. Stacy's mouth dropped when she saw the inside of the castle. Everything was so expensive looking. _"Well, what did you expect? I don't know I guess I just forgot the fact he's a PRINCE! God, I hate my inside voice. Love you too! Shut up!" _Stacy thought to herself.

"You'll get used to it" Tails said walking by them "It takes a while to get used to, but I think the weekend will be enough time to get used to this place"

"Q!" Knuckles exclaimed happily to Aleena

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Aleena always messed him Knuckles that way. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, be that way" Knuckles mumbled walking into the castle.

"Oh, my goodness! Amy, Rouge. You've grown so much since I last saw you two at their 8th grade graduation party" Aleena exclaimed as the two girls walked by with their bags

"Hey, Aleena" Rouge greeted her with a smile while Amy just waved. Aleena knew that something was wrong with Amy by that exact moment. Let's call it a 'mother's instinct'.

"Hello" Shadow said with his semi-smile

"Emotionless as usual, Shadow" Aleena said as he walked by. "Silver, how's the turtle?"

"He… died" Silver said as he walked by with Blaze

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, don't tell me. You two are dating now?" Aleena exclaimed "It's about time" Blaze smiled at her

"Good to see you again" Blaze walked on by. Let's move passed the introductions and unpacking and onto… Dinner! Oh, God, I would love some steak right now! Can one you guys bring me some? What do you mean you won't?! Hoes… Sorry, I went off-topic. Well, here's to dinnertime!

"What's for dinner?" A hungry Sonic said speeding down the stairs

"Just sit down and wait" Sonia said to Sonic

"This'll be a unique experience" Stacy said sitting down next to Manic

"You have NO idea" Amy said sitting at the opposite corner from Sonic who leaned back against his chair looking just like bit less depressing than Shadow.

"I love staying here!" Cream said as she came downstairs all perky and cheerful

"Hey" Knuckles said coming out of nowhere once again startling everyone

"You're gonna give us a heart attack someday" Blaze said annoyed

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Rouge said flying over to her seat next to Knuckles

"Let's watch a scary movie" Shadow suggested with his creepy-ass-smile on

"Watch a movie with you in the same room? I don't think so" Silver said with his arm around his girlfriend

"Let's go upstairs to the game room" Tails suggested and they agreed

"Dig in everyone" Opal, the maid, said coming out of the kitchen and putting some food trays on the table. Afterwards…

"To the game room!" Tails said getting up and running upstairs

"How does he get that energy?" Rouge asked noticing how fast he ran up those stairs to the second floor

"You guys coming?" Tails exclaimed as everyone got up and followed him upstairs. Shadow and Sonia were going slower than the others. Eventually, they were the only ones still in the second floor while everyone was on the third, or if you're Sonic, already there.

"So, an entire weekend" Sonia said to Shadow

"Yup" Shadow walked next to her "How to survive here?"

"Easy, like this" Sonia got on her toes to kiss him

"Survival of the fittest" Shadow said with an actual smile on his face

"Of course" Sonia smiled back "First time I've ever seen a complete smile on your face"

"What? You want me to get rid of it?" Shadow said sarcastically

"No… Just don't make it obvious" Sonia said intertwining her fingers with his. Shadow leaned down to kiss her "When are we going to tell them?"

"When we're ready and when the time is right" Shadow said walking up the stairs to the third floor

"I think we should tell them this week" Sonia said getting to the third floor "They're all here. Everyone's happy. Except for Sonic and Amy, but they'll be fine"

"Are you ready?" Shadow said walking by her

"Of course" Sonia said "We've been dating since a bit before Homecoming. It's November"

"Yeah ok, but when the time is right" Shadow put his arm around her and Sonia leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"What took you guys so long?" Cream said

"It's been 5 minutes since we got up from the dinner table" Shadow said to Cream

"Well, pick a game and console" Cream said closing the door behind them. Knuckles and Rouge were playing _Just Dance_ (Yeah, I only change the names of Stores and Artists), Blaze Tails and Amy were playing miniature golf, Silver's mastering some of the arcade-like games, Sonic and Manic are going against each other on _Halo,_ and Stacy was just waiting for Cream to race against her in some of those arcade-racing games. Shadow joined Manic and Sonic in _Halo _and Sonia joined Silver on the arcade games. You can just get this vibe of 'pure awesomeness', there are no other words to describe the feeling you get when you walk in to the game room. So awesome! Games EVERYWHERE! After a while, they got tired of all the games and left to Sonic's room. Then it was 8:00pm and they were all tired of playing games, so they decided to play Spin-The-Bottle.

"Hey, here's the bottle" Silver said entering Sonic's room which is where they decided to play the game. His room was quite simple, once you move passed the fact everything was expensive. The bed in the corner, his desk in the opposite corner with his laptop, speakers, headphones and tablet, his desk-chair, his hamper, trash-can, bedside table, lamp, his tv, and a couple of other chairs with a coffee table, also some movies up in a shelf. They moved the coffee table and chairs around to make enough space for the 12 of them to sit on the floor in a circle. His room was pretty big too.

"Ok, who starts?" Rouge said excited as Silver put the bottle down in the middle of their circle

"I'll spin" Sonia said spinning the bottle that landed on Tails. "Gotta do what the bottle says" Sonia crawled over to Tails and kissed him. Tails's eyes were wide out of shock and a weird sense of pleasure. "Who's next?"

"I'll go" Sonic said with his 'flirt smirk' on. He spun the bottle landing on Amy

"Uh uh! No way" Amy refused knowing it'll make her melt in his arms

"You gotta follow the bottles orders" Sonic moved over to Amy and kissed passionately. She blushed a deep red "I knew you still loved me"

"I do not!" Amy crossed her arms

"Sure, you don't" Sonic said sarcastically "Who's spinning?"

"I believe it's my turn" Silver said spinning the bottle making it land on Blaze with his telekinesis "What can I say? I'm blessed" He leaned over to Blaze and kissed her like they usually do in front of their friends

"I'm stopping this make-out session" Stacy said spinning the bottle which, just so you know, the bottle landed on Manic. "Come over here" She motioned for him to come over and he did. Manic crawled over to her and she put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. Manic kissed back and put his hands on each side of her for support

"Sally will never like this, plan successful" Sonic whispered to Shadow who was sitting next to him

"Seems like he's enjoying it" Shadow said waiting for both Silver and Blaze and Manic and Stacy to pull away from their kiss. Manic put his hands around her waist and kept the kiss going "A lot" Silver and Blaze lost balance and fell to the ground

"Guys, please not in my room!" Sonic said jokingly hoping they would stop. Silver and Blaze pulled away, but Manic just made a hand gesture for them to go on with the game.

"Somebody's not going to be a virgin tomorrow" Rouge said jokingly and then they pulled away "Ok, I'm gonna spin" It landed on… Cream? What? No fucking way? You're serious? OMG "Ok, Cream, you ok with this?"

"I'm no chicken" Cream said confidently and Rouge kissed her. Cream got about the same expression as Tails but with more discomfort. She cleared her throat "Who's the next spinner?"

"My turn." Knuckles said as he was spinning the bottle. By the way, the bottle pointed over to Sonia "Great" He said sarcastically

"What? What's wrong with me?" Sonia seemed offended

"Well, you know… We, kinda, dated" Knuckles said

"Yeah, so?" Sonia said with her arms crossed

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with" Knuckles said and pecked her on the lips. She didn't change her emotion. "Who wants to be next?"

"Me, being I'm the only one who hasn't kissed anyone" Shadow said and then spun the bottle. This bottle just happened to land on Sonic the Hedgehog. "Shhhhhhit" Shadow said under his breath

"No way am I kissing you!" Sonic refused to kiss him

"Oh, and I wanna kiss you?" Shadow said sarcastically

"You HAVE to kiss him" Blaze said

"FINE!" Shadow exclaimed and then said "What the hell?" Shadow then kissed him. Sonic didn't exactly seem to mind. At that moment, his mom entered the room

"I brought some snacks…" Aleena's snack tray fell to the ground and she covered her eyes "I didn't see it. It didn't happen if I didn't see it." Aleena backed away slowly and then ran down the hall

"Well, this'll be an awkward weekend" Sonic said and Shadow face-palmed.

That's about it for this weekend, for now. What will Aleena do thinking his first born, future king, is gay? Or if you want me to put a longer word: homosexual? The longer; the better. LOL That's what she said! Any who, you know what to do! Review, follow, and all that. Also if you want something funny or whatever to happen during the weekend at Chez Hedgehog, please just leave a review or PM me. Bye, Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12-Friday Night

Okay, let's pick up where we started! Friday night: spin-the-bottle. Everyone kissed; make-out sessions here and there, and above all, awkwardness. Remember? Sonadow kiss? Queen Aleena didn't show up for the rest of the night. Who would? You just saw your son kiss one of his closest friends and it WASN'T a girl! I wouldn't be cool with it on the exact night of the incident. Maybe after thinking it through and accepting that that's who he is and I can't change him. Why do I do that? I'm always getting off-topic! Whateves… Here's the rest of the night!

"I'm tired of all this making out" Blaze said after a couple more rounds "Let's do something else! The night's still young"

"Um, it's 10:30" Shadow checked his watch

"I'm pretty sure we should change into our pj's" Cream said

"Yeah and after that we can play Twister" Sonic said smiling

"Sounds like a plan" Rouge said as she stood up. A couple minutes later, everyone was heading to Sonia's room. Cream and Tails brought over the game. Silver set the mat down

"Who's gonna play?" He said as he took out the spiny-dial-thingy

"I'm gonna get some speakers to listen to music. Mom's probably asleep so she won't hear it" Sonia said leaving towards the door and then turning around to say "I might need some help"

"I'll go, don't want to play anyway" Shadow said following her out the door

"I'm just gonna yell out the colors and hands and feet" Tails said grabbing the dial "Who's playing?"

"I'm gonna play" Rouge said

"I guess I'll play too" Knuckles said taking off his shoes

"I wanna play!" Amy said heading over to the mat. Sonic walked beside her

"I'll join" Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic. Then Manic, Blaze and Stacy headed over to the mat.

"Ok, let's start" Silver said spinning the dial

"Right hand-blue" Tails exclaimed for them to hear him. This is just going to be a regular game of Twister. So let's check in with Shadow and Sonia.

"Let's tell them after the game" Sonia said looking up to Shadow

"Sure that's the best time?" Shadow asked. He didn't want any tension between him and Sonia's brothers. They're his friends; Sonic at least, he isn't exactly sure if Manic's a friend. Acquaintance: maybe.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "Why not? Everyone's having fun, and they're all here"

"Nothing… I just don't want to be on anyone's bad side" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders "You know how Sonic can get, Manic will probably shrug it off, but Sonic? He dislikes me enough"

"Shadow, Sonic will be fine. I can make my own decisions and he'll be okay with it unless you get me pregnant, which we all know is never going to happen" Sonia said laughing a bit

"Yeah, I guess he'll be alright." Shadow said regularly

"Shadow… They're my brothers." Sonia put her hands around his neck "They care about me, and I'm pretty sure they like it when I'm happy. And you make me happy" Shadow smiled

"Okay, we'll tell them tonight" Shadow said looking down to her "Which will soon be tomorrow" Sonia laughed an airy laugh and leaned up to kiss him. Both of them smiling through the kiss "Now, let's get those speakers before they get suspicious" Sonia pulled away from him and sprinted across the hall. Shadow shook his head and followed "You know you can't outrun me" He exclaimed as ran across the hall following her. After 7 minutes passed, they got the speakers and returned to Sonia's room. They got the speakers from Manic's room since they were the ones that sounded better. They got back to Amy and Sonic in an awkward position of them being on top of each other and Knuckles looked like a pretzel and Rouge had just fallen.

"Hey, got the speakers?" Blaze asked walking over to them

"Yup" Sonia said raising them up "Help me find somewhere to plug them. I think there's an outlet under my desk. Help me move it" Sonia said walking over to her desk and Blaze following.

"Knuckles just give up, it's not gonna get easier" Cream exclaimed from Sonia's lounge-chair in the balcony. Knuckles fell little after Cream said that, Amy and Sonic still remained in their position.

"Hey there" Sonic said giving her the 'flirt smirk'. Amy tried to look away, but they were face-to-face. That's kind of hard to avoid. "You're not gonna win" Sonic tried to psych her out and make her fall because he was right on the edge of falling on top of her, and he's had enough awkward moments for the night.

"Now's not the time, Sonic. Don't speak to me" Amy said trying to ignore his beautiful green eyes staring into hers.

"But I kinda like this position. The view's nice" Sonic said and Amy mumbled something he couldn't understand and 'accidently' moved her foot to make him fall so they'd both fall. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was an accident" Amy said through the pain of having Sonic's weight fall on her "Now, get off me!"

"I like it down here with you"

"Jerk" Amy said under her breath

"And… no one wins" Tails said throwing the dial to the floor "Of course"

"Sonic, stop violating Amy" Manic said jokingly. Sonic rolled his eyes and got off her. Sonia looked over to Shadow who nodded at her and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to confess something and take off one piece of clothing or anything else that you have on you" Stacy said standing up from Sonia's bed where she was sitting

"Nice, I like the way you think" Knuckles said sitting down on the floor with everyone else. They spun the bottle that landed on Shadow, who thought for a second for something to confess. He didn't want to start off the game with the news of him dating Sonia so he thought of a different one.

"I was once dared to wear a skirt and it was… Actually quite comfortable" Shadow said as he took off only a sock. Then he spun the bottle making it land on Amy.

"I haven't had my first kiss yet" Amy took off her headband "An actual kiss anyway. No dares, no spin-the-bottle, just me and the guy I care about. Hasn't happened." She shrugged her shoulders

"Wait, so… Sonic never kissed you?" Tails asked. Amy shook her head

"I didn't want to rush things" Sonic said

"And look how well that's turned out" Sonia teased her brother.

"Whatever" Sonic said spinning the bottle for the next confession "Rouge?" Sonic motioned with his head for her to speak up

"Well, uh…" Rouge started to slowly take her left glove off "You guys want to know why I always wear a glove on my left hand or something to cover up my wrist?" They nodded as she took off her glove "I've uh… cut myself. Several times" She didn't look up to see their shocked faces. Knuckles wrapped his arms around her and caressed lightly her scars. He knew why she would do that, but he didn't think she'd actually cut herself. Blaze cleared her throat

"Let's continue to the next turn" She spun the bottle that pointed over to Tails. He laughed nervously

"No, not going to say that one" Tails shook his head "Oh, I got it! Last year, I sorta… kinda… got drunk and passed out" Cream, Sonic and Amy's mouths dropped, and the others had their eyes widened.

"Didn't think you had it in you" Silver said to break the silence. Tails laughed an airy laugh and spun the bottle for the next person after taking off his shoe.

"I don't think anything major has happened to me" Cream shrugged "The only thing would be that I cheated on my last test" She took off her hairclip and threw it in the pile of stuff they've taken off. They laughed.

"Wow. After hearing Tails's confession, I actually thought that the young ones were the wildest." Sonia said laughing "Alright, let's see who's next" She spun.

"Let's see… What can I say?" Blaze thought out loud while she took off her jacket. She took a deep breath and said "I'm not a virgin"

"Whoa, Silver?" Manic joked as Silver twitched

"It wasn't Silver" Blaze shook her head

"Guilty" Shadow said using his inner voice. Everyone turned to look at Shadow and then to Blaze. "It was 7 minutes in heaven! I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't" He said really fast.

"Yeah! Trust me, I would never get with him" Blaze tried to calm Silver down, he's still twitching.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment" Shadow sarcastically. Blaze shrugged her shoulders and spun the bottle for the next turn. It was Stacy's turn

"I ran away from home" Stacy said to the group "My mom was a prostitute and an alcoholic. I was 10, didn't know how to deal with it, made an emergency bag with money, clothes, food and water. Then one day, my mom brought home some dude who tried to rape me so I took the bag and ran away with a friend of mine whose parents were always fighting and his mom was being abused by his dad. We both had made an emergency bag and we left." Stacy then leaned back as if nothing had happened. "We crossed the street and we heard his dad scream in pain. Of course that had meant that his mom had just killed his dad. We ran to a safe place, he teleported us to the school and I used my mind control to get us both a scholarship there." She let out a sigh and threw her slippers into the pile of items

"Well, that's a new one" Sonia said calmly "How can you say that as if it was nothing?" Stacy shrugged her shoulders and spun the bottle.

"Unfortunately for me, I'm in love with a girl who hates me." Sonic took off his sweatshirt and looked over to Amy who sighed "And she doesn't even care that I do" Amy looked away and spun the bottle for the next confessional. The next confessional belonged to their good friend Silver.

"Can't we skip my turn?" Silver said after taking a deep breath. They disagreed. NO WAY are they NOT hearing his! He took another deep breath and said "This might seem weird saying it now, but… you have a right to know. I'm bisexual" Blaze seemed completely baffled

"Are you serious?" Blaze said with her 'da-fuq' expression. Silver took off his lucky-bracelet.

"Yes…" Siler said plainly "I didn't tell you before we were dating 'cause I thought it'd be weird"

"It's weird that you say it now" Blaze still had the same expression on "You don't have a gay boyfriend do you?" Silver shook his head in a way of saying no

"But you've dated guys before?" Sonic asked Silver

"Yes, actually I have" He said as if nothing "The two cheerleaders and this senior when I was in the 9th grade." Silver spun the bottle in order to change the subject. It was Knuckles's turn to confess something.

"You guys remember that I dated Shade, right?" He took off his shirt as they nodded "And very little after, I dated Sonia" They looked at him all thinking the exact same thing: _Is there a point to this? _Except for Sonia who knew where he was headed "Well, I had cheated on Shade with Sonia. That's why we started dating a while after" Sonic looked at him with a confused look

"What exactly do you mean by 'cheated'?" Sonic made quotation marks with his hands

"NO! Not that" Knuckles waved his hands in front of him "I mean that I kissed her and went on a couple dates while I was dating Shade. Sonia knew I was dating Shade; people can date many people at once as long as they're not committed. I never asked Shade to be my girlfriend so of course, I still was allowed to date other people." Sonic turned away and spun the bottle for the next person to confess something. This turn belongs to Sonia. Who looked at Shadow who nodded.

"I have a confession to make that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time and this would be the best time to say it because you're all here" Sonia said to them who waited anxiously for her confession "Shadow and I have been dating for the past two months!" She exclaimed happily as Shadow smiled, a REAL smile. The girls cheered and congratulated the new couple and the guys were just happy for them, no biggie.

"I thought you liked someone else" Sonic said to Shadow who never told him that he had an interest in his sister or that he didn't like Rouge anymore.

"Yeah… about that. People change" Shadow said to Sonic "In this case, for the better" He smiled at Sonia who smiled back.

"Ok, ok" Rouge said like she normally does "Manic is the only one who hasn't confessed anything, and to be fair to everyone… Manic?" People turned to look at him. He looked down at his hands as he rubbed his thumbs together.

"I uh… I've attempted suicide before" Manic didn't look up to see his siblings' faces or anyone's faces.

"W-when? Why?!" Sonic stuttered

"Once was in the 7th grade." Manic said without looking up at them "Remember when I was in the hospital because I accidently took an overdose of mom's pills that look like candy?"

"Yeah" Sonia said with tear-jerked eyes

"I did that on purpose" Manic continued "Also, before school had started… I drank bleach. I don't know, I guess it wasn't strong enough because I'm completely fine." Stacy grabbed him by the hand to comfort him. "I've been bullied from first to eighth grade. That's why I tried in the 7th. Also, I've never had any real friends, picking partners for a project nobody would ever pick me up until I met Stacy. She's the only one that made me feel like there was a reason I didn't die when I drank it. It was to find that one person that would make me feel like I belong" Stacy shed a tear and hugged him, as did Sonic and Sonia. They didn't know Manic felt that way. He was always so happy and seemed okay with everything.

"Why didn't you talk to us about how you felt?" Sonic said pulling away "We could've helped you out. I don't ever want to lose you, man" Manic looked up at him this time

"You paid no attention to me, EVER" Manic said "It's always 'Sonic' this and 'Sonic' that. Everyone loves you. You're athletic, nice, funny, good-looking I guess. Everyone loved you as the future king. Sonia is smart and nice and beautiful and popular. Everyone loves both of you!" Manic ripped off the anklet he had made once with this rock he carved and threw it into the pile and left. Stacy went over to get the anklet. She had noticed something written on it before, she read it out loud

"It gets better. Stay strong" She read it out loud and got up heading for the door "Manic!" She yelled being followed by his brothers. "Manic, wait!" She ran across the hall until she felt a breeze and saw a blue blur. Sonic ran past her to find him in his room sitting there in the balcony all alone crying. He walked in

"Manic?" Sonic said sitting down next to him "I didn't know you felt that way, or about the bully" Manic moved away from him "Manic, talk to me bro" Sonic put his hand on his shoulder

"How could you not notice?" Manic said still not looking at him "Neither you or Sonia or even mom noticed that I didn't want to be here, that I didn't belong, that I just wanted to leave this place you guys call 'home'" Sonia and Stacy had just made it there

"Manic…" Sonia sat next to him "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt. It's just that you seem okay every day."

"But you didn't even ask, ever, if I had a good day. Mom never asked me 'How was school?' No one even spared a single 'Hey, Manic, how are you?'" Manic got up and walked away from them "No one ever cared" Stacy walked over to him

"Manic, you're my best friend and you know that I care for you" Stacy said sitting next to him on his bed

"We care for you too" Sonic said to him as he sat next to him "You could've told us and we would make sure you were okay and that you'd be alright"

"Everything gets better" Stacy handed him his anklet with the carving on the rocks. He took it and smiled weakly

"Manic, you know that we love you" Sonia walked over and stood in front of him "We just didn't know that you felt that way. Next time you feel sad, tell us. We can cheer you up" Sonia smiled at him and then Sonic smiled "Just please, don't try that ever again."

There you guys go! Part 12 of High School is a Nightmare. Still not sure when this'll end or how. I really have no idea. All I know is that I do NOT want to pass the 30 chapters mark. That's too long of a fan-fic. Well, I'm glad to know that you guys like this. It's my first fan-fiction EVER. Didn't think I would get many followers from my 1st but God surprised me with people who like it. Review, favorite and follow please and thank you. I'm in a good mood Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13-Super Saturday

Now, let's continue the fan-fiction right where we left off last time. Actually, last time ended at like 1:00am so let's move on to Saturday morning. I don't know how they did it, but they woke up at 8:00am. 7 hours of sleep is enough, right? Um… No! Whatever, their choice.

"Good morning" Sonic said to his mother as he ran down the stairs

"…Eggs? Um, omelet?" Queen Aleena seemed really… not okay with Sonic's kiss with Shadow.

"Sure. Bacon?" Sonic smiled happily. I guess 7 hours of sleep is enough for him. Opal was helping the girls with their breakfast and their butler, Edward, was helping some of the guys with theirs.

"Good morning, beautiful" Silver said to Blaze and kissed her on the neck.

"Nice bedhead" Blaze teased Silver's hair.

"It's too early in the morning for that" Shadow said as he sat down on the table with his breakfast. Sonia came by and sat down next to him

"You sure it's too early?" She said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe not" Shadow kissed her on the lips

"So, how are you and Shadow?" QA (Queen Aleena) asked Sonic.

"Ok, I guess" Sonic shrugged while he got some cheddar out of the fridge "We're good friends."

"Nothing else?" QA didn't seem okay with the kiss last night

"Mom, I'm not gay" Sonic exclaimed "We were playing Spin-The-Bottle and it happened"

"Well, you seemed really into it" QA said to Sonic whose eyes grew wide

"MOM! I'm not gay" He exclaimed loudly

"Mom, Shadow's dating Sonia and Sonic is trying to get with Amy." Manic said plainly "He's straight" QA breathed heavily.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She hugged both of them "Last thing this place needs is a gay king"

"Even if I was gay, what's the big deal about it? It's normal" Sonic said to his mom

"Nothing, now are you going to throw in the cheese or not?" QA refused to answer the question so she changed to subject back to food.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Knuckles said to the guys

"Bro-meeting: movie room" Sonic said coming out the kitchen "Manic, you need to work on your project, so you're excused." Manic nodded

"Morning" Rouge said flying into the kitchen

"Hey, what's on the agenda for today?" Amy asked the girls.

"Pool? Maybe movie-night?" Sonia suggested

"Oh no, I forgot to bring my bathing suit" Cream realized

"No problem. You can borrow one of mine" Sonia said to her.

"Thanks" Cream said happily

Bro-meeting

"Why is the bro-meeting so early in the morning?" Tails asked still half-asleep

"Because" Sonic said a little agitated "It's obvious Amy still likes me. Why can't she just admit it?"

"You haven't exactly given her a reason to take you back" Silver pointed out

"I've apologized a million times, and I'm not talking to Sally. She knows she means nothing to me" Sonic exclaimed

"Calm down" Knuckles said to Sonic

"You don't tell Sonic to calm down" Tails said making it seem like it's the biggest mistake one can ever make after asking a girl if she's on her period especially when she's actually not. You just don't do that! Sonic seemed to get even more agitated.

"We need to figure out how she'll take me back." Sonic exclaimed pacing back and forth through the movie room. "She's grown too strong for me. No matter how cute I get, she won't cave in!" Sonic sat down for a while with his legs shaking.

"What do mean cute?" Knuckles asked a little confused

"Sonic has always been Amy's one and only weakness. She would have normally caved into him a long time ago, but she's not the regular Amy. No one would be the same after seeing their date kiss their ex" Silver said (stop being the words-of-wisdom kind of guy). "Sonic really messed this one up."

"Thanks, Silver" Sonic said sarcastically "Like I didn't know that"

"Just think: what would make Amy melt in your arms?" Shadow said to Sonic making him stop and think.

"What the hell should I know? I'm not a girl!" Sonic exclaimed after a good two minutes of nothing.

"Silver's half a girl" Knuckles said

"Hardy har har." Silver said annoyed by his comment.

"That's it!" Tails exclaimed and they all turn their heads towards them. "We need someone who can spy on Amy. Find out what Sonic hasn't done to get her to go back to him!"

"Like who?" Silver asked.

"Rouge!" Knuckles and Shadow both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, yeah. She's very sneaky" Sonic realized. "Think she'd be up for it?"

"Definitely" Knuckles said but then his smile died out "If she gets something in return."

"Of course" Sonic sat down with a huff. "Liiiiikke?"

"Jewelry, or an actual jewel, or anything worth a lot" Shadow said leaning back on the sofa.

"What can we give her in exchange?" Tails asked having no clue what she would want.

"There's always another option" Silver said hoping no one would bother to listen to what he had to say, but they did want to hear the other option they had other than giving her something valuable.

"What is it?" Sonic jumped onto his feet and in front of Silver.

"We can blackmail her into doing it" Silver said moving further away from Sonic. It's a personal space issue.

"How?" Tails asked and yawned from how tired he is.

"I dunno. We can say that Knuckles will break up with her if she doesn't" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I'll do that" Knuckles said to them, he couldn't hurt Rouge that way after all she's been through. Plus-it's wrong to blackmail someone.

"Please?" Sonic got on his knees and begged Knuckles. _"Why did he have to put on his puppy-dog face?"_ Knuckles thought. "Pretty please with grapes on top"

"No, no I can't" Knuckles resisted.

"Fine!" Sonic got up "Any other brilliant ideas?"

"Well…" Shadow thought for a second "No, I can't do that"

"Do what?" Sonic said anxiously

"I have a tape from when Rouge and I were little, and it's kind of embarrassing. For both of us." Shadow said to the guys. "We can threaten to post it online, and she'll definitely help."

"Perfect" Sonic said with a smile. "Now what?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep" Tails said making his way to the exit

"Wanna watch a movie?" Knuckles suggested.

"Sure, we're already here aren't we?" Sonic said speeding towards the movies "Okay, so… I got action, romance, comedy, horror?"

"Horror movie" Shadow said. "Bloody, scary, and disgusting"

"Uh, how scary and bloody?" Silver said to Shadow

"REALLY scary and bloody" Shadow had a dark smile on his face. No shit, the smile will be on his feet.

Girl-Talk

Sonia and Cream went over to Sonia's room to find a bathing suit that would fit her. Sonia found the one she was going to wear and lay out on the bed the other ones she had for Cream to choose one. Some were too small, other's too sexy, several too big for Cream, but there was one that would fit her and was perfect for her. It was a bikini with a black bottom and a pink top, just her size. Sure, they had to adjust the straps but overall it was a perfect fit. Then they all headed to the pool. The pool was huge by the way.

"Okay, who do you think the hottest guy is? From the ones that are staying here" Sonia asked the girls.

"In all honesty… Shadow" Rouge said without thinking much.

"Shadow, definitely" Blaze agreed.

"I'd say Shadow, he's pretty hot. Not that I would date him, but he is." Cream said swimming over to them.

"Why wouldn't you date him?" Sonia asked a little offended that she thinks her boyfriend is 'undatable'.

"He's trouble, a bad boy, mysterious past, not too happy. I'm too happy most of the time. He'd just depress me, and you don't want that." Cream said hoping she would understand. "Shadow's great for you, though. You bring out the happy in him."

"Okay, Amy, we all know who you think is the hottest" Sonia smirked.

"And who may that be?" Amy said with a glare.

"Sonic" Sonia said as Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend to not love him. We all know you do."

"Prove it" Amy said "I haven't forgiven him. Explain how it is that I love him when I don't want to talk to him most of the time"

"You're in denial" Rouge said to Amy. "If I were you, I would've taken him back already, and focus more on destroying Sally." Amy laughed a little to herself.

"She's right." Blaze said coming out of the pool. "Sonic doesn't have the blame, Sally does."

"Sonic is really sorry, and Sally seems to be fulfilled with what she's done." Rouge looked at Amy "Don't give her the satisfaction of never seeing you and Sonic together."

"But it's not like I can just take him back." Amy looked up at the clouds. "As much as I'd like to take him back, I can't. He hasn't given me a reason"

"Saying 'I'm sorry. I messed up' a dozen times to you isn't enough?" Cream said as sarcastic as she could. "Amy, he loves you."

"Then why won't he say it?" Amy exclaimed and swam away from them to the other side of the pool.

"She's so stupid sometimes" Sonia said looking over to Amy.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked looking up at Sonia.

"In 3… 2… 1" Sonia pointed over to see Sonic jumping into the pool followed by the guys jumping over Amy and startling her.

"Cannonball!" Sonic screamed as he jumped into the pool.

"What the hell?!" Amy yelled at the guys.

"Just some guys having fun" Knuckles said before swimming over to Rouge. "Hello gorgeous" Rouge rolled her eyes at him and swam away. "I'm a better swimmer than you are and you know it." He exclaimed before swimming over to catch her.

"Out of the water so soon?" Shadow said to Sonia who sat on one of those long poolside chairs.

"Trying to soak in some Sun first" Sonia said to Shadow who stood next to her.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow said to Sonia as he positioned himself to kiss her. "Well, too bad. I'm going to block it." He sat on top of her and they made out.

"I thought you didn't like the water" Silver said to Sonic.

"I don't, but I can get over it." Sonic looked over to Amy.

"Go for it. She's basically calling you." Silver said to Sonic

"How can you tell?" Sonic looked at Silver this time.

"Body language." Silver said plainly, and looked over to Blaze.

"Alright, I may be no expert, but Blaze is craving you." Sonic said. "She wants you, all of you"

"Shut up and go to Amy" Silver pushed him over to Amy's direction. Sonic laughed silently as he made his way over to where Amy was sitting.

"So… I guess this turned into a make-out party" Sonic didn't know how else to start a conversation.

"Blaze and Silver do that every day. Rouge and Knuckles occasionally make-out, but always when they are in an obvious 'let's have sex' position." Amy didn't look at Sonic, but she stopped splashing with her feet. She did only need someone to talk to.

"What can you say about Shadow and Sonia?" Sonic looked at Amy.

"She's a good-girl with a bad-boy. Shadow's happy, and Sonia just likes the fact he'll be bad with her" Amy shrugged her shoulders and turn to Sonic.

"What does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Amy laughed a little. "Sonia's the kind of girl that'll wait for the right guy, and she thinks Shadow's the one. Meaning… she wants to lose THAT to him."

"You mean… her… What?" Sonic seemed confused. "No way would she do that!"

"Every girl will either do it with anyone or wait for the right guy. When they find the right guy, unless they don't believe in pre-marital sex, they lose it." Amy explained.

"And you know she wants to how?" Sonic said hoping she was just trying to freak him out.

"You know, us girls, we tell each other everything."

"Even that?" Sonic exclaimed

"Yes. We sometimes talk about how we lost it, to whom, and if it felt good." Amy said. "Of course I don't ever take part in that conversation except for saying 'What? Him?! No way!'" Amy acted those words overdramatically making Sonic laugh.

"Well… would you ever want to talk about it?" Sonic asked

"That's classified" Amy turned away.

"Would you ever want to talk about how your first kiss went? How it felt? Who it was? And if it was great?" Sonic asked, once again, another question.

"Yeah, but probably not now" Amy turned to face him, and was surprised by him kissing her. After a few seconds she kissed back, and she felt great knowing that she did. Tails then walked in wearing his shorts.

"How come everyone is making out?" Tails said to Cream who was sitting on a lounge chair eating a strawberry.

"Shadow and Sonia can now do that in public, Silver and Blaze do that every single day, Knuckles and Rouge are probably not virgins, and Sonic and Amy just got back together" Cream said happily.

"I guess it's a happy ending for everyone" Tails sat down next to her. "Could you… Could pass me the um… um… the Diet Cola?" Tails said nervously. He's such a mess next to her! She passed it to him, and they started talking about how the exams were and what they were going to do with their families after the weekend was over.

Project Stacy and Manic

"Okay so what are we gonna do for the project?" Stacy asked Manic.

"I don't know" Manic stared at the ceiling "We are talking about the Egyptians, right?"

"Yes" Stacy answered his questions. Sometimes he's such a slacker. "Let's make a pyramid and on each side we put information about them, and one for hieroglyphics."

"Sounds like an A+" Manic still stared at the ceiling. "I think that's enough for today." Manic got up ready to leave the room.

"We haven't done anything" Stacy grabbed the History book. "We'll write the highlighted things from the book and put our names in the hieroglyphs. Look them up on the internet and we'll copy them onto the pyramid."

"Alright" Manic got up and opened his computer. "This is boring"

"Get used to it. We need to finish this project or we'll both fail" Stacy cut out a triangle the size of her head. "Is this big enough?"

"It's too big" Manic said laughing

"Let's try not to say things like that while I'm in your room" Stacy tried to ignore him as she cut out another triangle.

"It's not like we're gonna actually do it." Manic put his iPod on his speakers and turn on the music. "Much less boring"

"Much more distracting" Stacy said.

"Fine, let's live a boring life without music" Manic was being sarcastic.

"I can't work with music" Stacy said "It's too distracting."

"And you think the fact that you're lying on my bed doesn't distract me?" Manic kept clicking on his computer to find their names.

"What do you mean?"

"Stacy, you kissed me last night. Spin-The-Bottle or not, you just don't kiss someone like that without feeling something."

"I don't wanna risk this friendship" Stacy looked up at him who looked down on her.

"Then how will we know if we don't risk it?" Manic sat next to her on his bed. "There's a reason we're still friends. There's a reason I felt what I felt, and I know that you felt something too."

"Manic, I did feel something." Stacy sat up in front of him. "But we can't just make something out of this. What if it wasn't meant to be?"

"And what if it was?" Manic looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I guess we'll never know"

"Or maybe we will?" Manic sat closer to her.

"You really can't live your life without a risk?" Stacy smiled at him.

"If we didn't take risks, why would we live?" Manic leaned down to kiss her, but she put her finger on his lips.

"We have a project to finish" Stacy pulled away, and continued cutting out her triangles.

Yeah I know… stupidest title ever! "Super Saturday!" YAY! I don't think so… OMG! It's almost Christmas! I love winter. I love winter here in Puerto Rico because you can go to the beach and not freeze to death! I love it! So, are you having a happy holiday season? I know I am! I'm hanging with friends, no family problems, no school related junk, and the Christmas feeling everywhere. It's so nice! Well, you know what to do. Favorite, follow, and review please and thank you! I'll try to write the next part as soon as I can, by the way, I think I'll skip Sunday and move on to December. Okay? Okay! Bye, and pray for the world to get better and for all the lives of people lost. Especially pray for those children who got murdered in CT and for their families who must be suffering.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14-Remember December

As I said last time, I'm going to skip Sunday from that weekend and move onto December. So, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Basically, Sonic and Amy are getting closer each day. Every other couple is still going strong, as well. Sally is still flirting with Manic, but he's managing to ignore her except when she gets too close. Well, this is Spirit Week, the last week of school where there is a different theme for each day. Monday's theme was Pajama Day. Some people didn't even bother to fix their bed-head and just got out of bed and brushed their teeth. To be honest, I would've done the same. Just saying. Anyways, here you go!

"Good morning, beautiful!" Silver greeted his girlfriend for almost 6 months now.

"Hello, um… Rudolf?" Blaze said pointing to his antlers and laughing a little to herself.

"I'm just getting into the Christmas Spirit!" Silver exclaimed and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I've got something special planned for Wednesday."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Blaze asked smiling brightly.

"It's a surprise." Silver smiled back at her. "Just wear something pretty by 7 o' clock." Blaze nodded and proceeded to getting her books from her locker.

"Rouge, what are you doing this Christmas?" Amy asked the white bat.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Rouge looked at Amy who seemed oddly happy.

"Well, since you have your own place… I thought that maybe you and I could stay at your house. It would be fun to spend Christmas together!" Amy suggested still smiling brightly.

"Sure, but what's going on?" Rouge looked at her.

"Well, you see, my parents won't be able to make it this Christmas. Something turned up at work, I don't know. So, I thought that since you have your own place, I could stay with you. I'm pretty sure no one wants to be alone on Christmas." Amy shrugged, and Rouge nodded in understanding.

"Sure, but there's one thing…" Rouge closed her locker. "Shadow and I live together, since we were kids, you know the whole backstory to him. He was never officially adopted though. Anyways, just so you know that he'll be there too." Amy nodded right before the bell rang for third period. Everyone went their separate paths to their respective classrooms. In a blink of an eye, it was now Tuesday. One day closer to the end of the semester. Tuesday's theme was Nerd-Day. Fake glasses and suspenders were everywhere. Well, duh!

"I can't take you seriously when you're dressed like that." Sonia said to Shadow as she laughed.

"I look just like you, except for the pigtails." Shadow said with his serious look on.

"Whatever, I look better." Sonia flipped her pigtails back.

"Whatever floats your boat, princess." Shadow rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, okay. I will admit that you still look good even though you're dressed like that." Sonia said smiling at him.

"Yeah, we're pretty sexy nerds." Shadow said in all seriousness. Sonia took out a small box in wrapping paper from her locker.

"I know it's only Tuesday, but…" Sonia handed it to him. "Merry Christmas!" Shadow held the box in his hands.

"Thanks. I was going to give you yours on Friday. Think you can wait?" Shadow leaned against the lockers.

"Sure. But if I'm going to wait, so do you." Sonia took the box from his hands. The bell rang, this means lunch break is now over. The halls were cleared except for those with free period or study hall, depends on which grade you're in. After the next two periods, Tuesday was over. Now it's Wednesday, the week is half over or half started. Wednesday's theme was crazy-hat day. Some didn't even try and just threw on a fluffy winter hat or a regular hat.

"Merry Christmas, Tails!" Cream greeted her two-tailed friend with a bright smile.

"Hey, Cream." Tails said taking a sip from his hot chocolate while sitting on the foot of the stairs. "What's up?"

"Same old, same old." Cream stood in front of him. "It's not cold." Cream said noticing his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I just like the taste. It's actually a little hot in here." Tails said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Got your Christmas shopping done?" Tails nodded. "Great!" She then looked up to see mistletoe hanging from a fishing line which led up to Cosmo and Amy, who are Cream's closest friends. "Um…" Tails looked up and blushed slightly. Cream leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and blushed a little bit more red-ish than Tails. "Happy?" She looked up to her two best friends who giggled knowing that she liked Tails.

"Very!" Cosmo exclaimed from the top of the staircase. Cosmo and Amy have been trying to get Cream to ask Tails out because Tails is too shy to ask her. Everyone knows those two like each other! It's so obvious! After school, Blaze was getting ready for her half-year anniversary with Silver. This day was special, unlike any other anniversary; this one meant they've been dating for half a year. That was an important time in a relationship, especially to Blaze who barely makes it to the two-month mark. Sometimes they don't make it that far. Rouge was curling Blaze's hair while Blaze's roommates, Marine and Tikal, looked through the closets to find an outfit and she would look good in and that wasn't too much. Blaze is simple and no one knew what the surprise was, wouldn't want to overdo it.

"So… you two have been dating for a half a year?" Marine asked still searching the closets.

"Yeah." Blaze said. "Rouge, you really didn't have to do this."

"You're my best friend, and this is your anniversary. You two are perfect together." Rouge said finishing one side of her hair.

"At what time is he coming?" Tikal asked pulling out a cute sweater. "Hey, can I borrow this for tomorrow?" Marine nodded as she found a ruffled shirt and thought it would good with a cardigan she found a while ago.

"He'll be here at 7:00." Blaze said plainly. "It's 5, so we got time."

"What about this?" Marine said holding the shirt and the cardigan.

"With a pair of jeans?" Rouge said looking up to see the shirt.

"Okay, I like it." Blaze said regularly. Then it was 7 o' clock and Blaze was ready to go. Silver knocked on their door and Blaze opened the door to see that Silver was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. This meant that she didn't overdo her outfit. _"Yes!" _She thought to herself. They left and not so long after, Rouge left to her dorm. Silver had remembered that when Blaze and he were little, Blaze had mentioned that she had always wanted to have a picnic under the stars. They walked over to the park nearby and there was Sonic and Tails guarding the picnic, you couldn't just leave the food unattended. Once they saw them walking over, Sonic grabbed Tails and ran at sonic-speed to leave them alone. They ate, talked, and laughed.

"I can't believe you remembered when I told you this." Blaze smiled up at him.

"Why wouldn't I remember? You are my best friend." Silver smiled at her. "What I can't believe is that you would like something this cheesy!" Silver laughed.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Blaze playfully pushed him a little. "What makes it special is being here with you." Blaze laughed slightly.

"That's what makes everything special." Silver looked down at Blaze. "I love you." Silver smiled.

"I love you too." Blaze kissed him on the cheek.

"I can do better than that." Silver leaned down on her.

"Of course you can." Blaze said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Silver said as she moved away. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the neck.

"Maybe you can." Blaze put her hands around his neck and their lips locked. Now, it was Thursday. The theme of today was famous people. You would see Michael Jackson, Powerpuff Girls, anything you could possibly think of.

"Merry Christmas." Sonic said to Knuckles who struggling to open his locker because of the two people making out against it.

"I guess I won't have my books today." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"That's your locker?" Sonic pointed to the locker right behind the couple. Knuckles nodded, you could just see the anger in his eyes. "Well, that sucks."

"Yup." Knuckles sighed. "You signed up for the Christmas Talent Show tomorrow?"

"YES." Sonic looked at him then to the couple. "Hey, I heard that the classroom over there is empty. It would be the perfect place to make out alone!" Sonic made sure those two would hear him. They stopped and the girl dragged the guy inside of the classroom. "Somebody's an eager beaver."

"Did you just say that?" Knuckles said opening his locker.

"Yup, and I am proud of it." Sonic said standing with pride. "What are you dressed as?"

"Bob Marley, already got the dreads." Knuckles said putting his books in his bag. "You?"

"I'm Michael Jackson." Sonic said plainly. "Easy as that!"

"Of course." Knuckles said as the bell rang. Then it was finally Friday! The last day of school, and the day of the talent show! The theme of the day was just Christmas. You need to dress very Christmas-like.

"Hey, Rouge, hope you don't mind, but Cream's mom is staying over with Vector, and she didn't want to be spending Christmas over there… So, I was wondering if she could stay with us." Amy said to Rouge on their way to the lunchroom.

"Sure, I'll tell Shadow. Maybe he'll invite someone over too." Rouge said, and then they felt a breeze and saw something blue speed by. Sonic must've wanted to take advantage of the chilidogs the cafeteria had today. Amy laughed a little to herself. Rouge walked over to tell Shadow about Cream also staying over.

"So, I'll be the only guy there?" Shadow said as he took a slice of pizza.

"Well, for now, you are unless you'd like to invite someone over." Rouge grabbed a salad. "Maybe Silver, Tails, or Knuckles…"

"I'm not inviting your boyfriend over. I feel like I'd be falling asleep to weird noises." Shadow joked.

"You are such an idiot." Rouge walked over to their usual table.

"They'd like to spend Christmas with their families, and I don't wanna cut into their family time." Shadow shrugged.

"There must be someone who'd like to stay over, at least, for a couple weeks." Rouge sat down.

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like who what?" Sonic sat across from them.

"Cream and Amy are staying with us for Christmas, and Shadow doesn't know who would want to stay with him 'cause he feels awkward surrounded by girls all in his house." Rouge said to Sonic.

"Doesn't he fall asleep under a pile of woman?" Sonic joked, and got _the stare_ from Shadow. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry for saying that." Sonic ate one of the chilidogs on his plate.

"Couldn't help but overhear…" Knuckles, as usual, just appeared out of nowhere. "…I can pull some strings to stay over."

"I'm not letting you two in the same house. Who knows what'll happen?" Shadow said, and Sonic chuckled.

"I'm smart enough to not do that." Knuckles sat next to Rouge.

"What's going on?" A wild Sally appeared.

"Nothing that concerns you." Amy said to her.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have done that." Sally tried to make things right. "Can we start over?" Sonic looked up at the two.

"Sure. How 'bout we start back when we didn't know each other?" Amy sat down.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Sally left to sit over at the cheerleaders.

"Harsh." Sonia came by, and had heard everything.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly want to be friends with the girl who almost ruined my friendship with Sonic." Amy grabbed her fork and knife.

"Makes sense." Tails said walking over with Cream by his side. Amy gave her a look that only Cream would know what it meant. Cream shook her head as to say 'no'. They proceeded to sit down.

"Back to the main subject…" Sonic said. "Shadow, I can stay over."

"You really want me to kill you, don't you?" Shadow looked up at him.

"Never mind." Sonic continued eating.

"I could stay over." Tails shrugged.

"Really?" Cream said with bright eyes. Amy gave her a look once again. Cream looked down at her food immediately.

"Uh… yeah. I was gonna end up using, yet again, some money from the school in order to visit my parents. Besides, they have internet, we can video-chat." Tails said and Shadow nodded.

"Then I guess I won't be the only guy there." Shadow said and Tails smiled. As much as he wanted to see his parents, they couldn't afford it. He was a scholarship student, and the school can't always help out with money. Then Blaze and Silver came by.

"Hello D-average." Silver said walking by Sonic who replied with…

"Hey there, nerd." Sonic kept eating.

"Oh, come on, you know I don't love you." Silver stood in front of him.

"Yeah… Come on, bring it in." Sonic said opening his arms for a hug, a manly hug, I guess. They hugged and continued as in nothing weird had happened. Meanwhile everyone at the table had a confused look on their faces or just didn't pay attention. Then, lunch ended, and, soon after that, class ended as well. Time for the Talent Show! The Decorating Committee decorated the Gym for this event. Snack tables, Xmas decorations, and of course there were speakers and microphones and instruments for the people performing. Sonic and the others all decided to get together before the show. Rouge and Shadow were on their way to the gym when they stopped for ice cream at an ice cream shop nearby.

"Look, Shadow, I think that they should get to know your weird side before we leave for university." Rouge after ordering her strawberry ice cream cone and paying.

"Chocolate in a waffle cone, please." Shadow said handing the lady the money. "Rouge, I don't have a weird side."

"Yeah, because randomly saying that you're hungry and almost biting me like you're a zombie or something isn't weird AT ALL." Rouge said sarcastically.

"That's only because you're my friend and I've known you my whole life." Shadow said handing her her cone and taking his.

"Don't you think that they'll eventually have to find out your fun side?" Rouge said as they exited the shop.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Shadow kept walking as if nothing.

"NO, all I'm saying is that you can't just be weird around the people who are close to you. If you were to at least let lose around them from time to time…" Rouge was cut off by Shadow.

"I am who I am. Just because I barely smile, doesn't mean I'm not having fun."

"That's not what I said!" Rouge's eyes grew wide. "You act differently when we're back home. Don't change your behavior just because there are more people around." Shadow nodded and moved along. "At least, this year, there won't be any weird girls coming in."

"I only brought two girls home last year, and nothing happened!" Rouge rolled her eyes on how quickly Shadow got annoyed. "And it's not like you don't have your share of strange people coming into our house."

"Are you calling me a slut?!" Rouge stopped while Shadow kept walking.

"No, sweetie." Shadow turned around. "I'm calling you a whore." Rouge's mouth dropped.

"At least, I've never had a three-way adult sleepover." She walked passed him.

"One time, the one time I invite over two girls the same day, and all of the sudden you think we had a threesome. Nothing happened!"

"I can hear everything that happens in your room. We're right across from each other." Shadow just stood there in shock.

"Can we change the subject now?" Shadow said eating his ice cream. Rouge nodded and eventually they made it to the gym. It seemed as though they had all just arrived there or a couple minutes before. They were at the top of the bleachers since there you could lean against the railing they had so that no one falls.

"Boo." Sonia said quietly hugging Shadow from behind startling him. "Hey."

"Hello!" Shadow said turning with a smile spread across his face. "You ready for your present?"

"I was born ready." Sonia said holding the little wrapped box that she was going to give him. "Here you go." She handed it to him. As he was opening it she said "It's that CD you said you wanted, but never found it in stores." Shadow smiled.

"Thanks." Shadow said holding the CD. "Now close your eyes." Sonia did as told, and Shadow went behind and put on a necklace around her neck. Sonia grabbed the charm and smiled.

"Is it 'S as in 'Shadow' or 'S' as in 'Sonia'?" Sonia smiled at him. Shadow sighed.

"Now, I'm not quite sure." Shadow said making Sonia roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"So are you." Shadow said plainly. "But you're my little idiot."

"You should know better than anyone that I'm nobody's idiot." Sonia smirked. "But YOU are MY idiot."

"Why do you get to have an idiot and I don't?"

"That's why." Sonia walked off leaving Shadow confused.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Shadow shouted. "Sonia. Sonia!" Shadow ran after her. After a few more minutes (cough) hours (cough), it was finally the time for the Talent Show itself to start. So these were the usual singing and dancing, but the one that stood out the most was Espio's magic tricks. Not only were they funny, but they were actually quite good. So Sonia performed Brokenhearted by Karmin, and then Sonic performed.

_You're so pretty when you cry when you cry_

_Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye_

_Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart_

_You're tearing me apart_  
_You're so London, your own style, your own style_

_We're together it's so good, so girl why_

_Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart_

_You're tearing me apart_  
_Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it_

_Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_

_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_

_Like before_  
_'Cause no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_

_Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you._

By that first chorus, everyone already knew that this song was dedicated to Amy. I mean, come on, stop being so obvious.

_We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed_

_I remember the taste of your lipstick_

_Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart_

_You're tearing up my heart_  
_Did I do something stupid, Yeah girl if I blew it_

_Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_

_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_

_Like before_  
_'Cause no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel, like you do, when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,_

_Baby even if I wanted to_  
_Nobody compares to you_

People were singing along and having fun, but Sonic's eyes just kept looking over at Amy. Even the teachers noticed. Jesus Christ, Sonic, could you be a tad less obvious?! On second thought… Keep up the good work.

_Oh Whoa Oh Whoa Oh Whoa_  
_Nobody compares to you._  
_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_

_Like before..._  
_'Cause no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,_

_Baby even if I wanted to_  
_Nobody compares to you._

Sonic finished the song, and the event. Apparently, he was the closing act. He must feel proud. Amy walked over to Sonic with a sort of sheepish smile.

"Hey." Amy said to Sonic.

"Hey." Sonic smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry I ignored you for so long."

"It's okay. To be honest, I would've done the same if I was you." Sonic said to Amy getting lost in her eyes. Snapping back to reality he said "So, you um… wanna hang out before you leave for Christmas?"

"Sure, when?" Amy was obviously on fan-girl mode.

"When do you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow in the afternoon. We can hang out in the morning or go out for lunch or watch a movie or whatever!" Amy spoke quite fast.

"Sure, just you and me, k?" Sonic flirt smirked.

"Sure." Amy giggled.

"I'll text you the plans." Sonic said and Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic kissed her on the cheek and dashed out of the gym. Amy's cheeks turned a rosy color. Her face was almost as pink as her hair.

Author's Note: Yeah, I realized I could've just put "(A/N)", but I didn't feel like it. Okay, so first off: Happy New Year 2013! There wasn't an apocalypse! It's not like there would actually be an apocalypse. I decided that I wasn't going to change the names of all artists because I couldn't figure out how to change the name "Bob Marley". Also, the song that Sonic sang was _Nobody Compares _by One Direction. So, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I realize that you probably checked your email and were like "She updates fast, there's probably 3 more chapters up already." And then you were like "oh". I'm sorry. I tried to update. I wrote like 2 pages after school ended, I had writer's block for some time so I couldn't write, and then I traveled to NY and had family gatherings here and there. Plus, I had no inspiration. All right, so from now on, I'll try to update as fast as I used to. Any-whore, you know what to do. Follow, if you haven't, favorite, if you haven't, and review, if you want to. Still not sure how this is going to end… probably like Rouge, Shadow, and Silver's senior graduation party or something like that, but please keep reading because it would really mean a lot to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15-The New Year

As you can tell from the title of this chapter or part or whatever you may call it, this is the first day of the New Year. Now, this isn't going to be a celebration… it's the New Year as in the new school year. The second semester of this school year, that's what I meant. Some people are turning over a lease on life. For example, Sally is wearing actual clothes that cover both her breasts and behind. Some decided to show off their talents and stop hiding them like Shadow. Others just wanted this year to go smoothly, and to do so they are only going to try to not fuck up. Well, we try. So… as promised, and expected… here it is.

"Hello, hello, hello." Sonic greeted his friends with his siblings by his side.

"Look it's a princess, a prince, and the royal pain in my ass." Shadow said turning his head to face each of them in order of which he mentioned them (Sonia, Manic, and Sonic was the order). Sonic fake-smiled.

"Well, aren't you guys just the best of friends?" Amy sarcastically commented to which they replied with a simultaneous eye-roll.

"Do you guys make New Year's resolutions?" Blaze asked the group.

"Not really…" Tails shrugged.

"Well, you should! It's a way to remember your goals and remember yourself of what you want to do!" Cream said in her usual happy self.

"I've arrived. Now, your lives are better!" Knuckles exclaimed entering the classroom. This was the only class they all had together, Geography. Rouge got up and hugged her boyfriend who was pleasantly surprised. "Well, hello." Rouge laughed at his reaction. Then he whispered "Anything weird happened?" Rouge shook her head to say no.

"Rawr!" Stacy said hugging Manic from behind. He turned around and said 'hi' to his one and only friend, and he was okay with the fact that she was his only friend.

"Happy New Year, you freaks!" Silver said as his nice warming 'hello' to them.

"Back at ya, crazy!" Sonic snapped his fingers and smiled at him.

"Hey, girls!" Cosmo said purposely bumping into Amy and Cream. "What's new?"

"Nothing really." Cream shrugged.

"Great… The teacher's here." Sonia said before heading over to her seat. The day passed uneventfully. So did the rest of the week. Then it was the weekend and the girls were hanging out at the local coffee shop doing their homework and talking.

"It's the first weeks of school and we already have to do loads of homework." Blaze complained as she took a sip of her coffee.

"At least you don't have to write a 3-page essay on the Civil War." Amy said as she opened up her laptop. "If it was on the many Hollywood stars that are major hotties, than maybe I wouldn't be complaining." Rouge laughed at her comment.

"Look on the bright side…" Rouge smiled.

"What's the bright side?" Cream asked agitated.

"I couldn't think of one." Rouge continued her homework.

"Why did I have to take both Spanish AND French? I just had to complicate my life!" Cream said as she opened up her notebook.

"Well, you could've chosen Art or Music or Cooking, but you wanted to learn both languages." Amy pointed out the facts to her rabbit friend.

"I cook pretty good, if I do say so myself, but I stink at Art and don't play any instruments or sing or anything music-related. I just like listening to music." Cream said looking up at Amy occasionally through the sentence and turning her view back onto her Spanish notebook. "Rouge, you've been taking Spanish for some time. How do you say _sidewalk _and _hallway_?"

"_Acera y pasillo." _Rouge answered in Spanish and Cream wrote it down in her notebook. Meanwhile…

"Hello?" Manic opened the door to his dorm revealing Sally.

"Are your roommates here?" Sally asked weirdly nervous.

"No, Silver has chess club and Shadow just left for guitar class." Manic answered even though he was extremely baffled about the situation.

"Oh, thanks goodness!" Sally quickly entered and closed the door behind her. "All right, let's make this quick." Sally removed her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Manic slowly backed away hoping that it wasn't what it was thought to be happening.

"I have something to tell you." Sally took a seat on the bed, while Manic just sat over by his desk.

"Shoot."

"I know you want answers as to why I started flirting all of the sudden." Sally fidgeted with her fingers. "With you, I mean…" Manic just looked over at her with a confused look. "Let me just make it clear that I am NOT using you to get Sonic." Manic nodded in understanding, still unaware of why she was here and why this couldn't wait until the next day. "So, um… you know that I'd have to marry Scrouge if I don't marry a prince-"

"I'm not marrying you." Manic was quick to interrupt. "Not now, at least." Sally rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Not even asking to go on a date with you." Sally noticed how indifferent Manic remained. "I'm only asking for a second chance."

"Shouldn't you ask Sonic or Amy for that?" Manic reached over for his water bottle on his desk.

"No," Sally sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I want a second chance at everything, a clean slate. That would of course mean starting at the bottom, which would mean the losers with no friends, which are you and… What's her name again?"

"Stacy."

"Yeah, Stacy." Sally looked up at him. "So… What do you say? Friends?"

"More like a little farther from acquaintances." Manic got up and patted her on the back.

"So, you wanna hang out? Doesn't seem like you're busy, and, like I said, I wanna start over." Sally stood beside him. He thought about the offer until he finally opened the door and said

"Sure." He led her outside. A while later over with the guys…

"Not that I care or anything but it just came to mind that Scrouge isn't here." Silver said looking up from his Algebra book.

"Yeah, he's probably out with his new fuck-buddy, Fiona." Sonic said throwing his English notebook to the pile of finished homework and grabbed his History book from his bag. Tails started choking on his water at the sound of Sonic's sentence.

"What? Are you serious?" Tails said once he stopped choking. Sonic nodded. "Since when are they dating?!"

"Oh, that's the thing, they're not dating." Knuckles said and Tails had a confused look on his face.

"Poor, little, innocent Tails." Shadow patted his shoulder. "You see, there are some people who have a fuck-buddy. Now, a 'fuck-buddy' is someone that you just have sex with for fun… kind of like 'friends with benefits' except without the 'friends' part."

"Just the benefits." Knuckles pointed at Tails with his pen.

"How do you know this, Sonic?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog who was just highlighting words in his book.

"Well, one day I left my Algebra notebook here so I thought that I should go get it during Lunch. When I got to the hallways of the dorms, in .7 seconds by the way, that's a new personal best-"

"Get to the point." Shadow said with an obvious 'nobody gives a fuck' look on his face. Sonic narrowed his eyes at him and then kept going.

"His jacket was lying on the floor and a bow was tied on the door handle. Something on the door handle always means 'Do Not Disturb; Taking Care of Business'. Naturally, I just kept on going with my life and came back a couple of minutes before the bell rang. Scrouge was putting on his jacket and Fiona was putting on her bow. I saw this as I was hiding behind a corner and after they left, I entered the room took the notebook and noticed that somebody forgot to throw out the condom." Sonic said in disgust.

"Ew. Do you know if they used our beds?" Knuckles said about as disgusted as Sonic. Sonic started gagging at the thought that maybe they did. Shadow laughed at him.

"Let's move on to another topic." Tails said fixing his eyes back onto his computer screen.

"Have you ever wondered what girls talk about behind out backs?" Silver said packing everything back into his bag once he finished.

"I heard they tell each other everything." Sonic said throwing his History book on the pile and flopping on his bed.

"By 'everything', do you mean EVERYTHING?" Knuckles said closing up his laptop.

"I've heard Sonia talk about how good of a kisser some boys are. I think they are willing to talk about everything known to man and things only the woman speaking should know." Sonic said.

"Even what happens in bed?" Shadow said oddly worried.

"Probably. Not like they'd talk about you since everyone already knows." Sonic sat up on his bed and noticed Shadow giving him _the stare_.

"Maybe they compare what you've done to each other." Silver said mocking him.

"What if they're wondering what we talk about when they're not here?" Tails said trying to change the topic once again.

"What do you think they think that we talk about?" Silver said levitating his coca cola from the other side of the room.

"Sports" Knuckles said. "Anywhore, let's talk bad about someone. I always wanted to talk bad about someone behind their backs." He said oddly exited.

"It's amazing what gets you exited these days." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Uhmm… Who are we gonna talk about?" Silver asked the guys.

"What are your opinions on the girls?" Tails asked hoping they decided not to talk about this. It was just the first thing that came to mind.

"Rouge is a slut." Shadow didn't hesitate to say that.

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"No offense." Shadow said.

"It's kinda true." Silver shrugged.

"Yeah, well, Blaze is a bitch." Knuckles said.

"So? At least, she can control her temper, unlike Amy. That girl is explosive!" Silver said.

"None of this changes the fact that Rouge is a whore!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Cream is a little TOO sweet. It's weird." Sonic said.

"There's nothing wrong with being sweet." Tails said and moved his laptop to the side.

"It's better to be sweet and not sour like Sonia." Knuckles looked at the wall.

"You're just bitter because she doesn't like you anymore!" Shadow said to Knuckles.

"Sonia tends to get a little sour at times…" Sonic said knowing his sister. "…By that I mean every day."

"Amy's still a ticking time-bomb." Shadow muttered. Tails laughed a little to himself at his thoughts.

"What's going on, Tails?" Silver asked the two-tailed kid sitting on the floor.

"This conversation is stupid. We all try to defend them, when we know it's true." Tails said.

"All right, I admit it… Rouge is a little slutty." Knuckles said and Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Okay, she's a whore. But she's not easy, and I'm okay with that."

"Because you LOVE her, ooooh." Silver teased.

"So what? I do love her." Knuckles said shaking off Silver's teasing.

"Since we're confessing, Blaze is a bitch… but she wouldn't be Blaze if she wasn't." Silver smiled as he thought of her.

"So maybe Cream is a little too sweet, but it's not weird. It's… Cream." Tails looked at the ground.

"You like her, don't you?" Shadow looked over at him.

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Tails shrugged. Shadow rolled his eyes at him.

"Sonia is kinda sour, but I like my girls sour. It's more fun." Shadow nodded his head.

"You are not allowed to have fun with my sister." Sonic focused his eyes on Shadow who just turned away. "So Amy is explosive… But I'm the only who's allowed to deactivate the bomb. Have I made myself clear?" Sonic looked at them.

"Crystal." Tails said plainly.

"So we agree?" Shadow looked at them.

"Yeah… Rouge is a whore, Blaze is a bitch, Cream needs a backbone, Amy's an unstable bomb, and Sonia is sour." Silver said.

"Nobody tells anyone that we said that." Sonic said to secure the secret of what they said about the girls.

"But nobody said that _I_ couldn't tell anyone." Scrouge said with an evil smirk across his face as he turned off the recorder and walked away from his dorm's door.

Back with Manic and Sally…

"Where the hell are we?" Sally said as they entered a weird pizzeria she had never seen before.

"We're at Carlos's Pizzeria!" Manic said smiling wildly. She remained confused.

"I know that voice anywhere. Where is he?" Some white fox wearing the uniform shirt said coming out of the kitchen. "Manic!" The guy seemed to have known Manic and came to hug him. Manic didn't hesitate. Sally noticed that the guy was about their age more or less. "I haven't seen you since you came a couple months ago with this girl, uh, Stacy, is it?" The guy had an Italian accent. Manic smiled and nodded.

"So you do have friends." Sally said despite the confusion.

"Sally, this is Carlos." Manic introduced.

"Ah, princess, pleasure to meet you." Carlos bowed mocking the royals. "Come, come, sit, sit. Manic, you want your regular drink?" He said pushing them over to the bar stools.

"You know me too well." Manic took a seat.

"Anything for an old friend." Carlos reentered the kitchen.

"Carlos… Uh, yeah. He's 18, and he opened this place with his father back when I wasn't royalty and had time to be me." Manic said as a waitress gave him his usual drink.

"You ordered?" The waitress said to them smiling.

"Hey, Violet." Manic said taking his drink in hand. Violet was an orange echidna with a blue beanie on her head.

"Are you drinking alcohol?" Sally asked rather concerned about him all of the sudden.

"Relax, princess, it's just one beer. Then he gets water." Violet said to Sally. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have water." Sally answered. Violet left to go get the water, and Sally turned to face Manic. "You're not old enough to drink."

"Chill, Sally, it's one beer. I've had this all my life." Sally's eyes widened. "Only one beer, you gotta let loose and forget you're a princess for a day. Pretend like nobody cares about what you do. You're only going to be 15 once." Manic looked at Sally oddly lovingly, and Sally sure seemed to notice.

"Well, I'm not like you. I've always been a princess. On the run or just in the castle, I was always Princess Sally Alicia Acorn." Sally said sitting up straight. "Thank you." She said when Violet gave her some water and left with a pie for a different table. Not 'pie' as in 'pizza', 'pie' as in 'apple pie'.

"So, what brings you here, Manic?" Carlos said as he returned from giving some drinks to the table in the corner. "More importantly, why are you with, quote, 'the Bitch Queen'?"

"You call me that?" Sally was surprised.

"Sally wanted to start over, she wanted to hang out, and what better place to hang out than here?" Manic ignored Sally.

"I can think of a few places." Sally mumbled.

"You do realize that people might think you two are dating?" Carlos said reaching over to get a rag and wipe a cup.

"You do realize that I don't care?" Manic said to his friend.

"So, you and Stacy dating?"

"Nah, we decided to stay friends." Manic answered. A light bulb went off in Sally's head. What was she thinking now? After hours of talking…

"Royal rumors are always the best!" Sally exclaimed as Manic laughed.

"Yeah, I can see it now: Caught: Manic and Sally at a pizzeria. Is this the start of a new relationship? An insider tells us, here, on Royal Life" Manic made a hand gesture.

"I will ever understand why we can't just hang out? We just automatically have to be dating!" Sally laughed. "Hey, it's getting kinda late; we should head back to school grounds."

"Alright, Carlos, I'm leaving!" Manic shouted before exiting. "Stay near me; this neighborhood is dangerous." Manic whispered into Sally's ear before placing his hand on securely on her back.

That's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! What will Scrouge do with the tape? What will the guys think when they find out about this little hang-out Sally and Manic had? All MIGHT be reveled in the next chapter. You just have to read to find out. Sorry I used most of January to write this one little chapter. I need to get back in the game. As always, follow favorite and review. It would mean a lot to me! Seriously, you have no idea how great it feels to get a new follower and favorite-er? I guess that's how I'll call those. I'll try to type faster! Remember: keep reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16-Friday Failure

It's the last week of January and its ending. Friday, the last day of school for the week, people made plans to hang out during the weekend. More importantly, the new issue of _Fame Weekly_ (a magazine) came out.

"Sonic, we have a problem." Sonia said to her brother holding the magazine to his face and throwing it on his desk in front of him.

"Oh no!" Sonic said as he read the cover. "Taylor and Harry are broken up?"

"Not that! I'm happy because of that! Taywhore does NOT deserve him!" Sonia returned to the reason why she was there. "Turn to page 13." Sonic did as told.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening!" Sonic exclaimed reading the article.

"_A witness tells us exactly what went down at the scene._

_Manic doesn't come here with just anyone; so, there must be a reason why he was here with Sally. Funny thing is that Manic never particularly liked her. This made me suspicious. They laughed and talked for quite some time. At the end, they left, but I noticed Manic had his hand securely around her the whole time outside. It could just be that it's a dangerous neighborhood, but I think that they're dating. _

"No fucking way! Manic hates her! I hate her! We all hate her! He wouldn't just forgive her and go out with her! That's betraying our brotherhood!" Sonic shouted.

"Can you believe that Manic is dating Sally?! Why would he do that?!" Amy shouted running over to them.

"I think, it's either a publicity stunt or Sally is actually getting another shot at being a good person." Sonia said to them.

"Manic doesn't like publicity; he must've been going through another 'be a good person' stage." Silver said walking up to them.

"Still, he has hated her since day 1 when I introduced them." Sonic said.

"Maybe she bribed him to make her seem like a good person." Blaze came along.

"That is a possibility." Shadow said putting his arm around Sonia.

"Ever thought that maybe Sally is trying to get a second chance?" Cream said walking over

"Whether she's trying to be nice or starting over, it doesn't change what she's done." Amy exploded.

"Who knows? Maybe they actually like each other deep down inside." Shadow said putting his arm around Sonia's waist.

"No way." Tails protested.

"Impossible!" Sonic was irritated. "He's had a bad feeling about her since the moment he saw her."

"Manic, you drink? You're dating Sally? What's going on?" A bunch of girls asked Manic as he was just walking into the classroom.

"Girls! Thanks for your concern, but please, I need space." Manic tried to push them away in the nicest way possible. The girls walked away and Stacy slid into the classroom.

"Sally? Really?" She asked him.

"NO! Nothing at all!" Manic responded. The bell rang just there, right before Sonic could interrogate him about the magazine article.

Eventually, it was lunchtime. As usual, the gang sat together at their table. The intercom (loudspeaker-whatever) sounded. Must've been some announcements the principal forgot to mention this morning. Unfortunately, that wasn't it. The voice of Fiona was heard coming out of the intercom. It said…

"_Hey, cunts! So, we all know Sonic… Jock, prince, future king, hottie, etcetera. And we all know Amy. Sweet girl, smart… but what we don't know is what Sonic thinks of her. Let's listen to what he said about her:" _A recording of Sonic's voice was heard, but it said

_Amy is explosive. One is not able to deactivate the bomb._ The conversation the guys had the other day was somehow recorded and was being used against them. Amy got up.

"Amy, wait, it was taken out of context!" Sonic shouted, but she ignored him. "Ames!"

"Leave me alone!" Amy was furious. "All you do is hurt me… I should just… Goodbye, Sonic." And with that she was out the door and out of the lunchroom.

"Amy!" Sonic ran after her. Then Fiona's voice was heard once again.

"_The guys also have their opinions on a certain girl, and I think we can all agree on what they said about her." _

_Rouge is a slut._ Shadow's voice said. Rouge looked at him, thinking that he would've never said that if not joking. _She's a whore._ This one was more surprising… It was Knuckles's voice!

"I knew I shouldn't have dated you." Rouge got up and flew away, Knuckles running closely behind.

"That's not what I said! Rouge, you have to believe me!" He exclaimed as she headed for the door.

"_Think THAT was harsh, wait until you hear what Silver really thinks about his girl."_

_Blaze is a bitch._ said Silver's recorded voice over the loudspeaker.

"Excuse me?" Blaze was mad at him. "If I'm a bitch, then you're a fucking douchebag!"

"Blaze, I-" Silver was cut off.

"Don't talk to me! Apparently, I'm a bitch, and you shouldn't talk to bitches like me!" Blaze was so mad she was literally seething with anger. How could he have said that about her?!

"Blaze!" Silver got up to run after her. Poor guy was never a good runner, so he lost track of her in the halls. "Fuck!" He yelled and slammed his fists against a locker. "Fuck!" He yelled from the pain he felt from hitting the locker.

"_So, the cuties have a dark side. Little Tails likes a girl with a little edge to her according to what he has to say about our rabbit friend." _Fiona continued with the recordings of them.

_Cream is a little too sweet, it's weird. _Tails couldn't believe that they changed his small comment into an insult to one of his closest friends. He couldn't help but to feel guilty because he was the one that made them say their opinions. Cream did nothing except shake her head and walk seemingly calmly towards the door. Her head was down the whole time, so that no one would see the tears in her eyes. Could Tails actually not like her? "How could I be so stupid?" Cream thought to herself. She really believed Tails didn't like her. She was wrong… Tails ran after her in an attempt to explain what happened that day. Cream ran as fast as she could at the sound of Tails's feet heading towards her.

"_Last, but not least… Shadow says;" _

_Sonia is sour, not fun._ Shadow cursed silently and realized Sonia got up from her seat.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Shadow was worried. Being with Sonia was the best thing to have happened to him.

"Of course not…" Sonia grabbed her drink as Shadow smiled slightly. "But what I DO believe is that-" She poured her drink over him "you're a dick." She stormed out of the lunchroom. Shadow grabbed a napkin to try to dry himself a little and then looked up to find Sonia so that he could apologize and explain, but it was too late. She already left.

Sonic ran behind Amy.

"Sonic, stop!" So he did. "How can you keep doing this to me? Toying with my emotions, hurting me, making me forgive you just so you can do it all over again! I'm done." Amy wiped the tears from her face as the memories, good and bad, came back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I can't… I can't deal with this anymore."

"Just let me explain."

"No, Sonic. What? It was taken out of context? It was a mistake? I didn't mean it? I'm sorry?" Amy was serious now. "Obviously, you said it thinking no one would hear it, and that what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me."

"But-"

"Stop!" She couldn't handle listening to his voice. "I've loved you since forever, but if all that we have between us is lies and insults, then I can't be with you… not as a girlfriend, or as a friend."

"Amy, I-"

"Goodbye, Sonic. Goodbye for good." And with that she left. She left his life for good. It hurt? Yes.

Knuckles was walking down the halls calling out for Rouge.

"Rouge, come out! You can't be alone, and you know it!" Then Rouge came out from behind the lockers.

"Why? So you can call me a slut again? To my face?"

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Everyone calls me that. Always. I thought that you were different… Do you know why I cut?" Rouge was dead serious. "Not because my mom got killed, not because my dad got killed, not because I could get killed, but because people call me a whore, they say I'm worthless. They keep telling me that I'm a waste of oxygen. I was a mistake. My dad never wanted me. Shadow is like my brother and yet I'm still attracted to him. I'm a failure. I can't handle all this, all this drama! I knew you and I weren't ever going to work out, but the fact that you out of all people call me a slut just like everyone else… it hurts. A lot."

"I didn't know that you felt this way."

"You know why I hate Julie-Su so much?"

"Why?"

"Because you're parents approved of her, she's pretty, she's smart, and she had you. She still has a part of you." Rouge had been keeping this all bottled up and now she's opening the bottle and emptying it.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Then why would you say that about me?! Huh? Why, Knuckles?" A tear slipped out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm better off alone anyway." Rouge turned around to walk away. "I'll miss you."

"Rouge, don't go." Knuckles walked up beside her. "I can't lose you."

"Too late." So she flew away.

"Rouge…" He leaned against a wall and slid down. "I'm such a fuck-up."

"Cream, I can explain." Tails said walking down the halls. "I know where you're hiding, come out." No change in the halls at all. He sighed and walked over to one of the lockers with no lock and no owner. He opened it and smiled at her.

"Came to tell me to grow a backbone?" Cream said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No… That was all edited, nothing that we said through the loudspeaker was true. Nothing at all. We all have flaws, but we love them." Cream's face lit up. "If you didn't have your flaws, I wouldn't have fallen for you."

"Oh, Tails!" Cream jumped out of the locker and hugged him, almost pushing him to the ground. "You always know what to say and when to say it."

"T-Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"It's true. You always make me smile."

"Heh. So…"

"We should look for the others to make sure they didn't get killed by the girls."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's."

"Oh, and Tails."

"What?" Tails turned to face her, but was surprised with a kiss planted nicely on his lips.

"I always liked you, too." Cream said sweetly, and walked away smiling.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled from across the hall. Silver was running and passed in front of Tails and Cream.

"If I were you I'd duck." Silver was scared.

"Why?" Then a fireball flew right between them.

"That's why." Silver continued running.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Blaze screamed at him. Silver let out a girlish scream.

"Ahh! How do you plan on paying for the fires caused?!" Silver ran.

"You. Mother. Fucking. Dickhead. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Bitch." She threw a fireball in his direction with every word. He was able to stop them from hitting him, except for one.

"Oh, shit." He cursed while trying to put out the fire on his sweatshirt. He took it off and threw to the ground, stomping on it to put it out. "Are you crazy? You're gonna fucking kill me!"

"That's the plan, dumbass." Blaze stepped fiercely letting out a trail of fire leading up to him. He let out another girlish scream and used his powers to try to stop the fire from spreading.

"Guys! Why don't we talk this out?" Tails suggested. "Without burning down the whole school." He looked over at Blaze, who crossed her arms.

"All right… You have 3 minutes to explain." She huffed.

"I'm really really sorry. I don't know how it slipped out. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I swear! I tried to defend you. But… I dunno. We were agreeing on what some of us had said, and, I guess, it slipped. I'm so sorry. I don't ever want to lose you. Blaze, you're my best friend. My girlfriend, and I love you. Forever and always. Please forgive me." Silver spoke really fast. She stepped over to him.

"I can barely make out what you just said, but I heard 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' somewhere in there." She smiled.

"So, do you forgive me? I truly am really sorry." Silver's eyes and the way he looked at her said it all. He meant it.

"I can never stay mad at you." She kissed him. "I guess almost dying was punishment enough for you." He laughed.

"Okay, so let's find the others and make sure that they are still alive, and then we can return to our lunch." Cream smiled.

At the principal's office…

"I think we did well." Fiona said to Scrouge.

"You called the student body 'cunts'."

"So?"

"I couldn't love you even more for that." He smirked. "How long 'till the principal realizes it came from his office and not the vice's?"

"I'd give it a minute."

"We're in deep trouble."

"Eh, who cares?" Fiona leaned back on the principal's chair. "It was all worth it. Most of these couples are over now."

"Most?"

"Some are still going strong, you know, 'cause they just like never break up! It's frustrating!" She crossed her arms.

"Detention, 2 months, 3 times a week, both of you." The principal said to them before they got up to leave for their next class. He sighed. "I need a new job… Or less insane kids."

Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for taking this long for a chapter like this. Don't throw rocks at meh! I don't know why, but I can't seem to write as fast as I used to. Must be the fact that it's second semester of school. Well, I was sick and went to Washington for a week, but if all goes well, next month there will be a chapter 17. Yeah, I sorta ruined all the couples, but whatever. I know I'm late, but Happy Valentine's Day. Or if you're like me: Happy Forever Alone Day! Well, you know what to do… Favorite, Follow, Review, and all that. Ugh, still need to read this boring-ass book for Friday. This shit sucks!


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17-Valentine's Day

In case you haven't noticed, I turned the rating up to M because I didn't notice it was rated T and it contained foul language(in about every scene) so I didn't want any problems with that so… uh, yeah. I know this is pretty late, but I needed to fast forward over to V-day. So, Sonic is, yet again, trying to get Amy to forgive him, and so is Shadow and so is Knuckles. Tough luck. Silver and Blaze are still going strong, and Tails and Cream haven't made it official yet. Let's see what happens on this day that revolves around love and/or loneliness.

"Ah, the smell of love or it that the smell of nervous sweating?" Manic said walking next to Stacy.

"Probably sweating…" Sally said coming up on his other side.

"You guys have a valentine?" Stacy said trying to block out the fact that Sally is a bitch.

"The question is 'Who ISN'T my valentine this year'? Seriously, since the me and Sally thing, I've been hunted down by girls who suddenly want me! It's annoying!" Manic said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"This year the prince of Larius is my valentine, though I wish it was someone else…" Sally pouted.

"Yeah, who?" Stacy was suddenly interested.

"None of your business!"

"I'll find out anyway." Stacy smirked. "It's inevitable."

"Okay, people, the time to send a rose and a note to your valentine is now! They will be given out in random periods of the day." The head cheerleader yelled out to the halls and took a sit by a table with a basket full of roses and another full of cards that you can write your message on.

"Hey… Can I get a rose?" Sonic said to the cheerleader.

"Sure, they're free." She giggled.

"Thanks." Sonic winked and grabbed a rose and a note. Then he dropped it the box. "Happy Valentine's day!" He waved goodbye.

"Sooo, what's your master plan this time?" Knuckles said to Sonic putting an arm around him.

"Just keeping it simple, I sent her rose and I guess I'll wing it this time." Sonic said shaking off his large hand from his shoulder. "You?"

"I got nothing." Knuckles looked at the ground.

"Dude, don't worry, you'll figure something out." Sonic patted his back. Knux shrugged his shoulders.

"Knuckles, this weekend is your turn? Got it?" Julie-Su said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, just send her on Friday." Knuckles plainly said.

"Yay! I get to see Lara this weekend! Haven't seen her in a while." Sonic was exited.

"Yeah, Julie's parents kept her for months, but mine get her up until back to school next year." Knuckles smiled.

"Cool. Summer with the daughter."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Known it my whole life." Sonic smiled stupidly.

"Remind me again how every girl in this school loves you?"

"I guess I was just blessed with good looks and a charming personality!"

"Don't get cocky now." They laughed.

"Happy Forever Alone Day." Shadow said glumly.

"Aw, cheer up! At least you have some friends to hang out with." Sonic was oddly cheerful.

"Dude, Sonia is still not talking to me. I'm giving up."

"No! I didn't like you two together but you really liked her, I'm not letting you give up on her! You do her good." Sonic's pep-talk didn't change his mood. "I had never seen you smile as much as when you were with her."

"Then I guess you'll never see me smile again." Shadow speed-walked to his locker.

"Not the best way to end his High School years." Knuckles looked at Shadow.

"I got an idea… it's pretty risky, but it might just work." Sonic smirked.

"How risky?"

"It involves taking Shadow's phone without him noticing."

"Do I have to help?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Aw…" Knuckles pouted.

"C'mon I'll tell you on the way to homeroom." Sonic grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the classroom.

"I wonder how many roses I'm NOT going to get this year…" Amy said opening her locker.

"Oh c'mon, Amy! You know someone's bound to send you one. It's me who is never going to receive one unless some miracle happens." Tikal opened her locker. Yes, they're locker neighbors.

"But you're actually pretty! I only get pity ones from friends." Amy pulled out one of those giant Algebra textbooks that no teacher ever finishes to teach it all.

"Well, you get some, I get nothing." A paper flew out of her locker. "What's this?"

_Meet me afterschool at the rooftop garden of the Science building_

_-you'll find out who I am later ;)_

"See? You got something and it wasn't some cheap rose from the table." Amy playfully elbowed her.

"Whatever." Tikal closed the locker and leaned against it. "Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's your lab partner."

"If only it was somebody cute!"

"I guess you'll have to meet him up to find out." Amy smiled and closed her locker.

"What has Sonic done to win you back this time?"

"Nothing. He probably moved on already." Her facial expression saddened.

"He'll do something eventually. He always does." The bell rang. "Let's go, we can't afford to be late." Fast forward to lunch. Rouge walked alone, got her food and sat over in a corner on the floor completely alone. Then a cheerleader walked over to her and gave her a rose. She read the note attached to it.

_Hey, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I have to tell you somehow and since you won't talk to me I thought I'd send you a rose. _

_First of: happy valentine's!_

_Second: I can't get you out of my mind. I keep telling myself that I lost the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, Rouge. I miss you, and I can't stop thinking about you. Please forgive me. Let's start over… "Hey, I'm Knuckles, nice to meet you!" (insert handshake here) _

_Third: look up._

Rouge looked up to see Knuckles standing in front of her with his hand extended. "Hi, I'm Knuckles, nice to meet ya!" He smiled at her and she took his hand and he helped her up. She shook his hand.

"Hello, Knuckles, I'm Rouge. How are you?" She greeted and smiled.

"I'm great now that I've met you once again." She pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." She whispered. "Don't ever leave again."

"As long as you don't either." He whispered. They pulled back from the hug and he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." She kissed him again.

"Hello, Stacy." A dark blue cat wearing a varsity jacket, a plain white t-shirt and some washed out jeans said.

"Crash!" Stacy said happily getting up and hugging him. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there like always." Crash said. "Found some friends, I see."

"Oh, yeah guys this is Crash. He was my best friend since forever and I dunno he disappeared from my life for a while." She introduced. "Crash this is-"

"Yeah I know who they are." He interrupted. "Princess Sally and Prince Manic."

"I'd do without the 'prince' part." Manic said.

"Sorry."

"You should be."

"So, anything we need to know about you?" Sally asked.

"Hasn't Stace mentioned me?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who I teleported here with. I don't need to tell the story again, do I?" Stacy gave a brief intro.

"No need." Manic said throwing his trash crumbled up into a ball into the trash can. "Nothing but trash!"

"Hey, wanna hang out afterschool?" Crash asked Stacy.

"I'd love to!"

"Cool, we'll come with." Sally said.

"Uh… Sure, the more the merrier." Crash didn't seem to like the idea of hanging out with royalty. "See you later." He left. A cheerleader came over with two bouquets of flowers and gave one to Manic and one to Sally.

"Told you. Now that people think that I'm unavailable and since I made it in a magazine, they all suddenly want me." He said as he read some of the notes.

"It's not sudden. Lots of girls found you attractive before. They just decided to send them now that many things about you have appeared on the magazines making you seem fucking perfect." Sally read through some of her notes.

"Well, they shouldn't have waited this long." Manic counted the roses. "15."

"Yeah I got 23." Sally smiled.

"It's not a competition." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Miss Head cheerleader and Mister future king." She made a gesture to the two. It seemed as though they had 50 roses each.

"Damn." Stacy said in a low voice.

"Hey girls." Cosmo said greeting Amy, Cream and Tikal.

"Nice roses." Tikal said sarcastically.

"They're all from the same person." Cosmo said smiling while looking at her three roses.

"Who is it?" Cream asked enthusiastically.

"Alex."

"Nerdy Alex, jock Alex, or mouse Alex?" Amy questioned.

"Nerdy."

"He's the only cute one out of all the Alex'es." Tikal laughed to herself.

"Yup, ginger hedgehog with big nerdy glasses. Adorable." Amy was sarcastic.

"Looks don't matter!" Cosmo defended him. "He's smart, funny, he has beautiful eyes and adorable pinch-able cheeks."

"That's true." Cream nodded. Then, a cheerleader came up to Amy and handed her a rose.

"Sonic, maybe?" Tikal raised her eyebrow.

_A rose for my Rose. Okay, that was cheesy… I know you're not mine anymore. I'm sorry. I've messed up too many times. Forgive me? Didn't think so. __ Please come to the Valentine's Showcase. I'm performing. I hope that you can forgive me someday. I'm serious! See you there. Oh, by the way this is Sonic _

"He's such a moron." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You going?" Cosmo asked.

"Of 'course."

"You still like him, don't you?" Cream smiled.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's natural." Tikal shook her head. Amy laughed and shoved her lightly. They all broke into laughter.

"Sonic, is Sonia going to the showcase?" Shadow asked, he was sitting on the table. Sonic nodded. "Perfect. See ya later." Shadow left.

"Wonder where's he going?" Sonic asked. Silver shrugged.

"I dunno." Said Silver.

Shadow was headed to the music room and grabbed his guitar and started playing. "I know just what to play tonight." He said to himself and started practicing the song. Moving on to the showcase at 7:00pm

"Hey, so… This is a new thing we're doing just for us to express ourselves on Valentine's. This is unofficial and… well, yeah. That's it. Performing Heart Attack by One Direction; The Hedgehog Bros." Espio introduced. Sonic and **Manic** and_ this alone is both._

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
__**Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah  
**__  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right._

_And I'm like (**ow!**) never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And __**(ow!)**__ you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's __**(ow!)**__ givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

_Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah__  
__**Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah  
**__  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right_

And I'm like_**(ow!)**__ never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And __**(ow!)**__ you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's __**(ow!)**__ givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

_**Ow!**__  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Yeah, every time you look like that,  
__**Ow!**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__**Ow!**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__You're givin' me a heart attack_

_**But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right**_

_And I'm like __**(ow!)**__ never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And __**(ow!)**__ you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's __**(ow!)**__ givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_You're all I ever wanted,__  
__**Ow**__  
__Yeah, every time you look like that,__  
__**Ow**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Come on, you're all I ever wanted__  
__**Ow**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__You're giving me a heart attack,  
__**Ow!**_

"Alright, everyone keep in mind that we might be coming back 'cause this is a show and we're the performers, feel free to get up and perform if you wanna. Just let loose and do whatever the fuck you want!" Manic said into his mike.

"So, now, our one and only Shadow the hedgehog takes the stage with Gone by, a classic boyband, NSYNC." Sonic spoke and laughed.

_There's a thousand words that I could say_

_To make you come home, yeah_

_Seems so long ago you walked away_

_And left me alone__  
__And I remember what you said to me_

_You were acting so strange_

_And maybe I was too blind to see_

_That you needed a change__  
__Was it something I said to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way_

_To make it so that you were right here, right now__  
_

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_

_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains__  
__You're gone, you're gone_

_Baby, you're gone, girl, you're gone_

_Baby girl, you're gone_

_Gone, gone, you're_

_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone, no, no_

_But if there's something that I could do_

_Won't you please let me know__  
__The time is passing so slowly now_

_Guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my every day, yeah_

_But baby, I don't want to__  
__So I'll just hang around and find some things to do_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_And I know in my heart you can't say_

_That you don't love me too, please say you do_

_Yeah_

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_

_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains__  
__You're gone, you're gone_

_You're gone, you're gone_

_You're gone, you're gone_

_What will I do if I can't be with you?_

_Tell me where will I turn to, baby, who will I be?_

_Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?_

_Baby, why don't you see that I need you here with me?_

_Oh_

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_

_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains__  
__I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_

_I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains__  
__You're gone, you're gone_

_You're gone, you're gone_

_Baby girl, you're gone, you're gone_

_But the truth remains you're_

"So far it's all been boybands. Don't worry that'll change in a while. This song was dedicated to the best girl I've ever had that I recently lost. I don't always perform, but this time I decided to. Sonia, if you're out there… I really have been missing you. (that earned an 'aww' from the audience) Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" Shadow said exiting the stage.

Oh, hello there reader! So, I'm posting faster now. I hoped you like it, the guys are fixing their messes! Yay! So, this was my late Valentine's special… It will be continued in the next part cause there are still some performances and reactions of the audience yet to come. How come the last part didn't get any review or feedback of any kind? C'mon, guys! PLEASE keep reading, stay in school (or don't), and, you know, follow and favorite and review because I really want to know your opinion on this. Have an amazing life!


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18-Valentine's Day (part two)

Brief introduction today: Let's continue with the last part AKA Valentine's Showcase

"Hey, I'm back." Said Espio coming on stage. "Next, we have Sonia singing a song that I would've never guessed she would perform. Give it up for Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls performed by the lovely Sonia Hedgehog." Sonia went up to the mike.

"Thanks, Espio for that intro. Hit it!" Sonia said into the microphone.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But, boy, in case you haven't heard…_

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I loved you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I loved you forever, but now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I loved you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I loved you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over...

"You know who you are." Sonia said smirking. "Next is my amazing little bro, who finally decided to perform… Everybody put your hands together for Manic!"

"So, this is The Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte. Enjoy." He winked. (No, I won't put the lyrics to this song on here, look them up)

"I didn't know Manic could sing." Sally said to Stacy.

"No one did." Stacy shook her head.

"He looks so…"

"Perfect?" Stacy raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Tell me why you decided to be nice and to HIM out of all people."

"Start at the bottom. I'm trying to start over." Sally said plainly.

"And he was the one that told you that you were a bitch and you had potential."

"Yeah…"

"You like him." Stacy took a sip from her drink.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Stacy moved over to her right. "You like how he looks on stage. Bad-boy rockstar with a big heart." Sally looked down. "He has Sonic's looks with a twist, he's green and pierced with bangs. It's natural to be attracted to him."

"Why didn't you two date?"

"I like him, but we decided it would be best to stay friends. And I also started liking someone else a while ago." Stacy drifted off into her little world.

"Who?"

"Sorry, that's classified."

"All right…" Sally walked away.

"Hey, guys, friendly reminder that you can go backstage to hang out too." Manic said after his set. "Now, here's the king of darkness, Shadow singing… Who knows what?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Backstage…

"Sonic…" Amy said walking towards him.

"You actually came!" Sonic got up… awkwardly. "So…"

"So? What were you gonna say?"

"I- uh… I wanted to apologize." Sonic moved over to the drinks table.

"For what?" Amy followed.

"You know… For everything." Sonic served himself some Coca-Cola. "Want some?"

"Sprite will do." Sonic handed her a cup.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much hurt and trouble. I'm sorry that I could never be good for you because all I do is make you feel bad and that's not good. Not good at all." Amy sat and listened. "All you've ever done is love me and give me a chance. All I've ever done is ignore you and when I pay attention, I hurt you."

"Unintentionally."

"Still… You deserve more than _this_ (Sonic motioned to himself). I love you, I really do…"

"But you don't want me to get hurt." Sonic nodded. "But you're worth the pain. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Ames… Don't do this to yourself."

"But I want to be with you, Sonic!"

"I wanna be with you, too, but I can't hurt you anymore. Goodbye, Ames."

"What?" Amy stood up.

"It's best that you move on from me."

"Fine! I-I-I will!" Amy left. _"I'll miss you, Sonikku…" _She thought. Shadow came backstage right at that moment when Amy left.

"You let her go?" Shadow seemed surprisingly shocked, but Sonic only nodded in response. "I thought you loved her."

"I do, but… I couldn't let her get hurt again." Sonic looked blue (well, duh, but I meant it as in 'sad')

"Guys, who's next?" Espio appeared.

"I don't know." Sonic glumly answered.

"How long were you there?" Shadow asked.

"Long enough." Espio disappeared.

In the crowd…

"So, Manic sings too?" Scrouge said from behind the snacktable.

"What do you want?" Manic asked.

"Nothing. Just a reason."

"For?"

"Why are you dating Sally?" Manic rolled his eyes. "Do you pity her because she'll marry me if not a prince?"

"Why the sudden proper grammar?" Manic looked up at the darker colored hedgehog.

"Answer my question."

"We're not dating." Manic dipped a chip in salsa. "We were hanging out and the papz took some pics. Big deal."

"Hm… Sure." Scrouge started walking away.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I think you're using her."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Publicity, toy with her emotions, maybe even for her body." Manic chocked on a chip.

"You're sick."

"That may be so, but at least I'm not a liar."

"What are you talking about?" Manic munched on a Dorito.

"Nothing, nothing… Just remember: karma's a bitch." Scrouge left.

"Sometimes I don't get these people." Manic checked his surroundings. "No one in sight." He took a cup and filled it with chips and left.

"Saw that." A voice said from behind him. "Drop the chips." Manic turned and placed the chips on the table.

"Alright you caught me, what now?" He smiled.

"How 'bout we go somewhere more private?" She smirked.

"How 'bout 'no'?" She shot him the puppy-dog face. "Alright, Sally, you win."

"Loser." She grabbed the chips and ran away.

"This bitch." Manic sighed. "Somebody get her, she stole my chips!" He ran after her.

Backstage…

"Hey, um, can I drop a request? I think they'll love this one." Stacy said walking up behind the two male hedgehogs.

"What do you got?" Shadow asked.

"I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness, maybe?" Sonic and Shadow looked over at each other at the same time and smiled.

"I like how you think." Sonic smirked.

"Ok, so we got a request and here you go!" Espio said coming out on stage. Shadow and Sonic followed.

"I'm surprised this song didn't come to mind until she requested it." Shadow said.

"Dude, forget it, I going to perform it now so who cares?" Sonic said. Then the music started. (**Sonic **Shadow_both)_

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel__  
__My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel__  
__**Touching you**__, __touching me__  
__**touching you**__, __god you're touching me__  
__**I believe in a thing called love**__  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
__**There's a chance we could make it now**__  
__We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down__  
__I believe in a thing called love__  
__Ooh!__  
__I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day__  
__You got me in a spin but everythin' is !__  
__Touching you__**, touching me**__  
__touching you__, __**god you're touching me**__**  
**__I believe in a thing called love__  
__**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart**__**  
**__There's a chance we could make it now__  
__**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**__**  
**__I believe in a thing called love__  
__Ooh!__  
__Touching you, touching me__  
__touching you, god you're touching me__  
__**I believe in a thing called love**__  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
__There's a chance we could make it now__  
__**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down**__  
__I believe in a thing called love__  
__Ooh!_

"I find this ridiculous." Sally said while laying down on the rooftop looking at the stars. "Why are we even hiding?"

"You know why…" Manic sat up straight and brought his knees to his chest. "My brothers hate you, Stacy still doesn't like you, the cheerleaders would kill you once they found out, and I don't want to come out with this until all this 'Manic' publicity dies down a bit."

"But I want to tell them." Sally sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I really like you, maybe even more than when I liked Sonic."

"I like you too, but I just can't handle all this at once." He leaned his head against hers.

"Tough year, huh?" She looked up at him.

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes.

"I kinda do. I took a pretty big part in fucking things up." Sally shrugged and moved aside.

"Pretty big? You took a HUGE part." They laughed.

"Shut up!" She playfully shoved him. "Come on, I think they miss you on stage." Sally stood up.

"Why don't you perform?" Manic stood beside her.

"No matter what I do, they'll never like me." Sally walked out and started going down the stairs.

"Um… What were you two doing up there?" Fiona looked at them.

"Nothing." Sally isn't good at hiding things.

"You guys are actually dating!" Fiona gasped. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it from the start!" Manic covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't tell anyone. Please, I'll do anything to keep you quiet." Manic then released.

"Anything?" Fiona raised her eyebrow. Sally shook her head to say not to say yes but Manic nodded. "Hmm… you'll do all my homework for the rest of the semester, help me and Scrouge out with sabotage against, well, everyone, and I can blame you for anything."

"As long as you don't blame me for pregnancy." Fiona rolled her eyes and Sally face-palmed.

"What were you going to do up there anyway?" Sally asked.

"The captain of the football team." Fiona smirked and they made a disgusted look. Fiona shoved Sally out of the way and kept climbing the stairs.

"Do you think she's going to keep the promise?" Sally had a worried look on her face.

"Not at all." Manic shrugged. "Let the drama begin." Sally rolled her eyes.

"I really don't need more of that now." She kept walking down the stairs.

"You're with me, there's always drama."

"That's true. I guess, I like drama." Sally kissed him on the cheek.

Backstage with the other siblings…

"If Manic comes back in time, we can do a sibling trio like old times." Sonia smiled while Sonic had a serious look on.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Sonic asked his sister.

"What?"

"Do you think I was right when I told Amy that she was better off without me?" Sonic sat down.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I think Amy has had enough drama with you, and she deserves to start over and find someone that won't run away or stay to make her feel bad because, you know, with Scrouge always bothering you, she'll never have time to believe you and trust you. It's impossible!" Sonia laughed a little.

"Not really helping." Sonic's look saddened.

"Look, Sonic, you and Amy are perfect for each other but… right now? It's not the time for you two to be together. We're all going through a lot to try to recover from what you guys said and from all that shit Sally did and Fiona and Scrouge are NEVER going to forgive us for what we did YEARS ago." Sonia sat next to him. "If she really loves you, she'll come back once she's ready. Once all of this has cleared up."

"What if it never clears up?" Sonic slouched.

"It will." Sonia smiled. "Just give it time."

"Like you're giving Shadow time?" Sonic looked at her.

"That's completely different!" Sonia defended.

"Except it's not!" Sonic sat up straight. "You love him, he loves you, you don't want to love him, he wants to love you, you had one little failure and now everything's fucked up! I think you should take him back, and I would never say that to you about someone, but you two are good together. I had never seen Shadow happy until you two got together, and I had never seen you smile like when you're with him. As much as I don't want you to date one of my friends, I have to admit it… you two are (imitates Sonia) totes perf!" Sonia pushed him.

"You little twat!" Sonia's fake British came out. And then Shadow came out from the stage.

"Who's-" Shadow's question was interrupted by a hug from Sonia. "next?" Shadow was pleasantly surprised.

"Can we start over?" Sonia said with pleading eyes.

"Well… I'd have to think about it- Yes." Shadow hugged her tightly.

"How 'bout a duet from you two?" Sonic smirked.

"Knock knock." A female voice said from behind. "May I play?"

"You sure? Last time you got stage fright." Sonic looked over at her.

"I'm definitely sure." The purple mongoose smiled.

"Alright, Shadow, get Mina a mic." Sonic smiled. He's always liked Mina's voice, but she was always too shy to perform in public. "What are you going to sing?"

"You'll see." Mina came out on stage.

"Guys, we have someone new to the stage. You may know her… Mina Mongoose!" Espio introduced. "Good luck." He whispered.

"I'm going to sing Countdown by Beyoncè." Mina chuckled nervously. Through mid-performance, she got comfortable with the stage and the crowd looking at her.

"She's good." Shadow said to Sonic and Sonia (that's a lot of s's).

"How'd you know she could sing?" Sonia asked Sonic.

"We've been friends since a long time. We go way back. She would sing every night at camp. I tried to convince her to perform at the campfires, but she was too scared. We still talk and hang out occasionally. Yesterday, I was asking her what I should perform, and I mentioned that she should get on stage. She finally took my advice." Sonic smiled, then Sonia smiled. _"I think things are just about to clear up…"_ Sonia thought.

Hey, sorry this took so long. School's a bitch… As you can tell. I hope you guys liked this part, I'll try to update sooner next time, but you know, I won't promise anything. Again, as usual, I have no idea whatsoever how this is going to end. Yes, I did notice Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles, and Tails and Cream were nowhere to be found in this chapter, but whatever. They're fine, don't worry, they're still alive. They're just out of the face of drama in this chapter. …for now. Yes, I do expect a couple of reviews going like "What haven't Fiona and Scrouge forgiven? What? Manic and Sally are dating?! Ah! The world is ending!" Okay maybe not like that, but you know; review, favorite, follow and all that. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 – Before Break

Hey, people of Earth. Sorry this took so fucking long to make, but I had writer's block and I was REALLY busy trying to make sure I don't have to take finals. But now school is over and I have all the time in the world to write and read and do whatever because it's fucking summer vacation! Well, sorta. I still have graduation and prom and friends to hang out with and going to Disney and camp maybe, but you get the picture. Expect a couple of chapters this summer. Last time we were at Valentine's Day and Sonic and Amy are O-V-E-R over! Why? Basically Sonic's an idiot. Manic and Sally are together and Fiona knows and Manic is screwed (run-on sentence, I'm a grammar police to myself), Shadow and Sonia are back together, everyone else MIA. Let's start this chapter off at the day right before Spring Break.

Amy got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. For some reason, she's always been a morning person. "Good morning, Tikal!" She said.

"Hi, Amy." Tikal yawned. "How's things with Sonic going?"

"Terrible." Amy said after spitting out her mouthwash. "The little fucker friend-zoned me on fucking Valentine's Day!"

"Well, you're pissed off. I've never heard you use the word 'fucker' to describe anyone." Tikal laughed and reached for the mouthwash.

"Yeah, I'm pissed!" Amy said as she washed her face. "I mean, after everything we've been through, he decides to put me in the mother fucking goddamn friend-zone!"

"Hey, you knew the on-and-off relationship wasn't going to work out so why are you so mad?"

"Because!" Amy splashed her face. "Because… because I thought we could work it out and he didn't even give us the chance to try." She looked at the floor.

"This is a good thing." Tikal smiled.

"How?"

"You can focus more on getting your grades up. You know Egg head is killing us with those quizzes and now we can hang out more like we used to." Tikal hugged her and Amy smiled.

"Okay…" Amy walked back to her dorm. Cream bumped into her in the hallway.

"Sorry Amy, I'm still half-asleep." Cream said rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay. How's it going with Sally and Fiona as roommates?" Amy chuckled.

"Fine, actually." Cream shrugged. "Sally is actually a better person since she started hanging out with Manic. Fiona has recently started hanging out with him too. Not sure why, but maybe she's trying to forgive you guys from starting that rumor years ago that only stupid people bring up." Cream smiled, mostly to herself.

"That's great." Amy smiled back. "Well, gotta go, unlike you, I don't lay my clothes out at night and I need to figure out what to wear. Bye, see you in Bio." Cream yawned again.

"Later." And she moved down the hall.

At Amy's dorm…

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Amy thought out loud, luckily, Honey and Bunny aren't there at the moment. She looked through her closet and decided to try something that she never wears. She threw on a plain white t, blue printed skinny jeans, white sandals, and a blue beanie. She wasn't sure about it, but, hey, it's Friday and it's spring break after today so why not? Hopefully, no one will notice that she changed her style to sort of get her mind off Sonic. "I totally pull this off." She said looking in the mirror and quickly grabbing her bag and books and heading out to the school itself.

"Amy, is that my beanie?" Bunny asked as Amy came out of the room.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to try something new for a change this spring." She smiled.

"It's not like you, but I can't say you don't look good in it." Bunny shrugged. "See you in homeroom." She said before entering the dorm to get ready herself.

At the boy's dorm…

"Hey, Knux, you think I did the right thing, right?" Sonic said putting on his kicks.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles said rubbing his eyelids still a little sleepy.

"About Amy." Sonic said.

"Sure. I mean, you don't like hurting her so I guess this is what's best." Knuckles reached over for his phone. "So, how are things with Mina?"

"Eh, they're okay. We're still friends and she's over her stage fright and I really don't mind hanging out with her." Sonic shrugged.

"So, you guys aren't a thing?" Knuckles put down his phone.

"We were never going to." He seemed annoyed. "We're old friends who finally decided to catch up and I wouldn't change that for the world." Sonic threw on his varsity jacket over his t-shirt. "By the way, what's up with Tails?"

"I dunno, man." Knuckles shrugged. "He's been MIA since Valentine's." He got up and grabbed his bag and then his laptop and headed out for school. Sonic followed.

"So, Sonic's not interested in Mina? What a load of bullshit." Scrouge said. "Man, I really need to stop talking to myself."

At homeroom…

"Good morning Ms. Mackenzie." Manic smiled, out of breath for running to get here because he slept in.

"You're late." She glared.

"Sorry, miss, I slept in last night." He stood up straight.

"No excuses, Mr. Manic, take a seat, and I hope you like detention with Mrs. Clark." Ms. Mackenzie handed him a late slip. Manic sighed and took the slip before sitting down. "Okay, class, Honey, could you please give one of these papers to everyone and please, students, hand them in before May starts." Honey got up and gave a paper to each student.

"Stayed late at Sally's, huh?" Honey teased Manic.

"Fuck off." He growled.

"Don't pretend; I heard you in the hallway." She continued as she handed the papers out. "Don't ignore me. I know you two are together, but I'm willing to keep it a secret."

"What do you want?" Manic said not looking up.

"Simple, you, being a prince and all, can pay for my driving tickets and pay for maxing out my credit card." She said walking towards the other row of students.

"That's it?"

"And of course whatever else turns up along the way." She said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." Manic said emotionless. Great, now he has Fiona using him, and he has to explain the incredible amount of money he'll spend on Honey to his parents. Sure, he IS a prince, but his parents will question the sudden increase in his spending.

"Hey, Tails, what's up?" Cream greeted as they walked towards the gymnasium.

"Not much." He shrugged.

"You sure? Not much is what we have seen of you." Cream smiled at him.

"I've just been… busy." Tails increase him pace.

"Busy with what?" Cream looked at him questioning what he has done in the past couple of days.

"You know, with school and robotics and the chess club and the competitions and just busy, okay?" Tails ran across the hall.

"_Something's up with Tails. He's never run away like that before."_ Cream thought worriedly. She got to the gym and went into the locker room to change. When she got out, she noticed that Tails wasn't there. She told Vector and went looking for him. Cream went inside the boy's locker room to look and there he was. He was just sitting there in the showers doing nothing. "Tails, what's going on?" Cream asked, worried more than ever. No answer. "Tails, answer me! What's wrong?" She shouted. Still no answer. "Tails! Answer my question." She crouched down to face him. Tails had red eyes. "Tails?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Tails shouted at her.

"No! What's going on? You're moody and you're not being yourself anymore." Cream lowered her voice.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone." He looked towards the wall.

"But you can talk to me, Tails." She pleaded. "Please, just say something. Are you okay? You sick?"

"No, leave me alone!" Tails got up and ran out of the locker room and into a bathroom stall.

"You need to come out at some point." Cream yelled and ran out.

"Cream, you found Tails?" Vector asked.

"Yes. What's left of him, anyway." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Get back in the gym, I'll get Tails to come out." Vector said and burst into the bathroom. "Tails! Get out of there, maggot." He shouted. Tails lazily came out of the stall. "What's wrong with you?! Cutting gym class!"

"Sorry, Vector, I've just been stressed out lately. I need a breather." Tails said, hoping he would buy it.

"That's no excuse!" He didn't buy it. "You get your ass out there and do the exercise!"

"Okay…" Tails dragged himself out of the bathroom and into the gym. Cream looked at him. _"That looks like Tails, but it's definitely NOT Tails."_ Cream thought to herself. Seemingly hours later, the bell rang and the students were free of Vector. …for now. Later, in third period.

"Knuckles, here." Julie-Su said handing him a little darker pink echidna with purple eyes like Knuckles'.

"Hey, Lara." He smiled greeting the two-year old. "Why did you bring her today?" He whispered, trying for the kid to not hear him. "I can't take care of her in school!"

"Too bad. My parents brought her here early and you need to take care of her this time. I took her last spring!" Julie explained.

"How am I supposed to take care of her AND take classes?" Knuckles panicked.

"I don't know! You figure it out!" Julie left.

"But-" Knuckles was left mid-sentence. "At least, I have Study Hall now. C'mon, baby girl." Knuckles carried the kid on his arm down the hall and into his Study Hall classroom.

"Daddy, why do you and mommy fight?" Lara asked with innocent eyes.

"Mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore. We love other people." Knuckles tried his best to answer the question. She would always ask this, and she always received the same answer.

"But everyone else's mommy and daddy love each other." Lara pouted.

"Things just didn't work out. But we both love you very much and that's what's important." Knuckles crouched down and smiled at her. She smiled back. Deep down, he knew she was broken because her parents don't love each other, and no one likes having a broken family. This study period was spent playing games with Lara and people asking Knuckles why she's here. "Okay, baby girl, let's see who can take care of you now."

"You have school, daddy?" Lara asked.

"Yeah. I think uncle Sonic is free now." Knuckles dialed his number.

"_Knuckles, what's up? I have lab now, we're on a break during classroom change." _Sonic spoke through the phone.

"I need you to take care of Lara during this period." Knuckles said.

"_And why is Lara there now and not after school like always?"_

"Because Julie's parents dropped her off too early. Can you do it?"

"_I'll try, but I don't think _Egg_ head will be alright with it." _Sonic said._ "Where are you?"_

"Walking towards Health class, why?" Sonic hung up. A second later…

"Hey, cutie." Sonic smiled and took her in his arms. "Later, see ya at lunch. Hold on tight, Lara."

"Okay." She cooed. And away they went.

"Eggman's going to kill him once he sees a baby in the lab." Knuckles shrugged.

"Who has a baby in the lab?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic." Knuckles opened the door.

"Why?"

"Because Lara came too early and he's the only one that I know of that doesn't have an ACTUAL class at the moment." He explained.

"I can take her after lunch." Blaze offered.

"You can?" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah. I have art class next period, so I can just put her to draw or finger paint or something like that. I'm sure Mrs. Vega won't mind." She shrugged.

"Thank you, you're a life saver!" Knuckles hugged her.

"Easy there on the arms." Blaze said uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I just really needed it." He sat down on his desk.

"No problem. Don't mention it." Blaze sat next to him. Over at the arts building, Silver, Rouge, and Amy were learning about Mozart in Music Appreciation. Not actually learning, more like trying not to sleep and listen to music in the background.

"How did they stay awake while writing this?" Rouge whispered to Amy.

"Well, back in those times, people didn't know what good music was." Amy whispered back causing Rouge to laugh silently. "Silver, wake up." Amy kicked him under his seat.

"Checkmate!" Silver shouted when he woke up. Everybody laughed. "I was asleep, wasn't I?" Rouge and Amy nodded as they laughed.

"You all think this class is a joke, don't you? Don't you?!" Mr. Knight shouted at the class.

"No, no. We take this class very seriously." The class said.

"Yeah, sure you do." Mr. Knight sarcastically said. "Tomorrow, we'll have a pop quiz on Mozart and Beethoven." The class whined. "Life sucks, get over it!" He growled back at the class.

"Great, now I have to Google Mozart and Beethoven." Rouge complained.

"I don't even know how to spell Beethoven." Amy said worriedly.

"Capital B, double e, t, h, oven." Silver answered.

"Thanks?" Amy said.

"Don't mention it." Silver said resting his head on the desk.

"Really, Silver? You're going to sleep?!" Rouge scoffed.

"I know all I need to know about them, so why not?" Silver drifted off to sleep.

"The advantages of being a nerd." Rouge sighed. Soon enough, the bell for lunch rang. Shadow was walking towards the cafeteria line and met with Sonic with Lara by his side.

"Why's Lara in school?" Shadow asked the other hedgehog.

"Julie brought her over too soon and I had to take care of her during lab." Sonic handed Lara a juice pouch. "Let's just say, Egg head wasn't too happy about it."

"And why is she here early?" Shadow said grabbing a cheeseburger.

"Good question." Sonic grabbed a Vitamin Water.

"So, who's next?" Shadow said.

"Next for?" Sonic asked.

"Next for taking care of little red." Shadow smiled at her.

"I dunno. Ask big red." Sonic paid for his and Lara's food and walked over to their usual table.

"Daddy!" Lara shouted, running into Knuckles arms.

"Uncle Sonic take good of you?" Knuckles asked and she nodded her head happily. "Listen, Blaze is going to take you to Art class next, be good."

"Aye, aye, captain." Lara smiled.

"Blaze." Sonic and Shadow said to each other, answering their question.

"Is it me or does Knuckles have a kid on his arm?" Silver asked.

"Lara!" Cream ran towards the little girl. "Hey, how's my favorite little echidna?"

"Good." Lara smiled.

"Why are you here so early?" Cream asked.

"Grandma and grandpa brought me here because they needed to do some adult stuff and I couldn't come." Lara pouted.

"But why? You're a big girl." Cream smiled widely.

"I tried to tell them that and they still brought me here." Lara stomped her feet.

"How does she do that?" Amy asked.

"Do what?" Blaze asked Amy.

"Talk to kids like that, like she can relate." Amy clarified.

"You know, Cream's only in 9th grade. She's basically still a kid." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy sat down.

"Where's Tails?" Blaze asked sitting down next to Silver.

"I don't know." Sonic said. "He's been acting strange since February."

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on." Knuckles said.

"What's going on with what?" Sonia said.

"With Tails." Sonic said.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Sonia sat down next to Shadow. "I didn't see him in History."

"He tried to ditch Gym today, too." Cream pouted.

"That's weird." Shadow said confused. "He's never ditched before."

"Something's up, and I'm going to find out what." Sonic said drinking from his bottle of Vitamin Water.

Well, there you have it! Part 19 of High School is a Nightmare. What's up with Tails? I'm not telling. Yes, I am at some point but not now. Again, sorry for the delay and blah blah blah. I really wish I had written something earlier. I really wanted to, I just couldn't think of anything and I didn't find the time. As always, review, follow, favorite and all that. I'll write the next one as soon as possible. Happy Summer. Happy Graduation, if you had one. And Happy Birthday if it was your birthday. I don't know, well bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20- Living Like Lara

I know the title sort of means that it's in Lara's perspective, but no, it isn't. I just like the title! Anyone can guess why? Spongebob! Yeah, you got it. Well, on to continuing the Friday of Lara experiencing High School. Poor girl, at such a young age… And yes, Knuckles and Julie-Su did have a kid when they were 15 if that wasn't clear enough.

"Come on, Lara, let's go to Art." Blaze said to Lara and picked her up. Once there at the classroom, the teacher asked…

"Miss Blaze, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Lara-Su." Blaze introduced.

"And may I ask why is she here?" Mrs. Macarthur asked once more.

"Oh, Julie's parents dropped her off too early and I'm the only one who isn't taking one of the core classes so I volunteered to take care of her during this period."

"I didn't know you and Miss Su were so close!"

"Oh, we're not. I'm doing this because it's Knuckles turn to take care of her."

"So, it's THEIR child?"

"Yes." Blaze finished explaining as if it was the most normal thing for a couple in high school to have a child. Though, they HAD heard before that there was a couple that had children in this school. Still, it isn't that common.

"Lara, is it?" Mrs. Macarthur asked the little girl.

"Yes." She answered with her thumb in her mouth as she tends to do.

"Sit over there at the desk and I'll give you some paper and crayons so you can draw there." She smiled at her.

"Okay." She nodded and walked over to the desk.

"Blaze, have Knuckles and Julie-Su informed the school that this little girl is here?" The teacher asked her.

"I dunno." Blaze mumbled.

The bell rang, and it was FINALLY time for last period. Then, they were free for spring break! Blaze headed on over to Knuckles who was getting ready for the football game today and since it was at the other school's field they left earlier. Blaze handed Lara over to him.

"Thanks Blaze, I'll see you at the game, right?" Knuckles said holding Lara with one arm and the other grabbing his bag.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this game for anything." Blaze said and Knuckles smiled at her and ran towards the bus. "Hey! You going to the party afterwards?!" Blaze yelled.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

"Okay! See you! Bye!" She yelled and then ran back into the building to try to get to History. The bell rang. "Fuck, I can't be late again!" Blaze cursed at herself. Why was she always late for History? It's unreal how many times she's been late for this one class! She was at the hallway of the classroom when she saw the time. It's been 10 minutes since class started! She was later than ever before! She texted Cream, who took the class with her.

Hey, can you get Mr. Dickens out of the classroom for enough time for me to get there and pretend like I was always there?

_Sorry, Blaze, I can't help you this time. :(_

You sure? I can't be fucking late again! It's the third time

_The third time? Blaze you KNOW you'll get detention_

Yes, I know that's why I need you to get him out

_Im sorry blaze I just can't_

Why not?

_Because I've already tried to help you like 5 times and they all ended in a failed attempt_

Pwease

_Sorry I just cant afford to get in trouble for you again_

Aww pwease

_There's nothing I can do sorry_

Whateves, I'll just accept my detention slip happily and I'll have to miss the game

_I think you'll make before halftime_

Maybe thanks anyway :)

_No problem_ Cream texted lastly.

"Miss Cream, are you texting in my class?" Mr. Dickens said as he spotted Cream looking down at the phone in her lap.

"No, sir, I was only checking the time." Cream panicked.

"There is a watch on the wall over there and I do not allow ANY cell phone use of any kind. Hand it over." He extended his hand and Cream hesitated to give it to him but she had to. "You'll have to ask for it when class is over." During this discussion, Blaze was able to slip in unspotted. Or at least she thought she had been unseen. "Also, Miss Blaze you have detention. It's your third time this week you've been late to my class and now it's been nearly 15 minutes since class had begun." Mr. Dickens said as he signed the detention slip. "Here you go. I'm sure Mrs. Clark would LOVE to see you again." A hint of sarcasm was in his tone as he handed her the slip. He continued on with the lesson as Blaze just sat there staring blankly at the page thinking _"What the fuck is this? Is this a new lesson?"_

Blaze didn't have a clue what was going on so she just wrote down the pages he mentioned and decided to read them sometime during the break. In the meantime she texted Knuckles.

Hey, knux, sorry but I'll probably be late for the game

_Got detention again?_

Yes

_Late again?! Blaze your parents are going to kill you_

I know im not proud of it you know but at least its just a couple of hours surrounded by delinquents not so different from hanging out with Manic

_Haha yeah but he's a cool guy you know?_

Of course but sometimes he's just you know …

_Yeah I get it later you cant get caught texting or you'll miss the entire game_

Yeah good point bye

_Later _

Blaze closed her phone and looked up at Mr. Dickens and tried to understand the lesson, but she just couldn't. She completely forgot what was going on before she was texting Knuckles. _"Why do I even bother? I'm gonna fail this class anyway."_ She just gave up and just wrote down whatever it was he wrote on the board and whatever it was the girl in front of her wrote down too. Luckily for Blaze, the girl in front was REALLY good in History. She never cheated on quizzes or tests from her because she knew it was wrong, but she had her as a sort of guide for when these kind of things happened. They happen more often than you may think possible. Blaze just couldn't wrap her head around the subject ever. History isn't her forte.

The bell finally rang and Blaze packed up and made sure to put her History book and notebook in her bag so that she didn't forget to study and catch up on the material.

"Hey, so, you going to read the pages during break?" Cream asked her.

"Yeah, I was so lost!" Blaze sighed.

"I saw you texting." Cream smiled. "A LOT." She laughed.

"Yeah, I was texting Knuckles about how I was going to be late to the game." Blaze explained.

"Oh, okay." Cream sighed. "Hey, if you need any help with History, just call me and I'll help you out a bit."

"Thanks, Cream." Blaze smiled at her. She has such good friends! After putting and taking things from her locker, Blaze walked over to the detention room with Mrs. Clark. She scanned the people there. Fiona, Manic, this pierced guy from P.E., this girl who never does her homework, a couple of professional ditchers, and Tails? She sat down next to the two-tailed fox and asked him…

"Tails, why are you here?" Blaze was so confused right now.

"I got detention because of tardy's and absents." Tails kept tapping his fingers on the desk and his leg shook.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Tails barked. "I'm fine." He lowered his voice.

"You sure? 'Cause you haven't been around much and-"

"I'm fine, okay?!" Tails cut Blaze off and changed seats. He now sat the back right corner of the room.

"I expect complete silence from all of you or I WILL extend your time here." Mrs. Clark said as she entered the room. She stared at them for a good 10 minutes until finally saying. "I'll be across the hall. I don't want to hear a single sound come from this room. Got it?" The students nodded. Once she was gone, Fiona turned to Manic and they started talking.

"Look, so today's the big game and I want you to purposely throw off the game." Fiona whispered.

"I'm not on the team." Manic said confused.

"Whatever. Can't you say something to Sonic to throw him off his game?" Fiona asked him.

"I could try, but… I actually wanted our team to win this season." Manic shrugged his shoulders. They still whispered.

"You know what would happen if you don't do what I tell you to!" She threatened to tell his secret. Manic sighed.

"Fine, I'll try." Manic pouted.

"Don't give me that look!" Fiona exclaimed. That was the only audible sound that was heard from their conversation. "I'm not going to make this easy for you. You need to do what I say or I spread your secret to the world." Fiona threatened once more.

"Fine." He growled. "I fucking hate you."

"Just doing my job." Fiona smiled. Blaze started texting Rouge now.

Hey, rouge, you're never going to guess who is in detention

_Omg who?_

Tails

_What? Why?_

Tardys and absents

_You sure that's the right Tails?_

Maybe…

_Seriously, what's up with him? Im starting to worry_

Me too he claimed to be fine but he was all jittery and didn't stop shaking and he still hasn't!

_That's weird he's normally so calm_

Yeah… :/ hey you at the game?

_Of course! U know I live to watch football_

And knux is there too

_Fuck you_

Jeje

_I've loved football since forever_

You're wearing his jersey right?

_Yeah he gave it to me_

Aww xx

_Fuck you, you're so fucking annoying sometimes_

That's my job im your bff aren't I?

_True_

So how's the game going anyway?

_Hasn't started yet. The team got a flat tire are probs getting here a little late_

That's great!

_How is that good? They could end up forfeiting the game_

Ya but I wont miss much of it

_But they could forfeit!_

They aren't gonna

_What if they do?_

Rouge, it's out team we're talking about. Vector wont forfeit even his life depended on it

_True_

In the back of the classroom there was a Tails. He was just sitting there. All alone and shaking. Maybe something's bothering him. He also could've been shaking because it was a little cold there, but he's never been THIS sensitive to the cold. What could be wrong with him? He didn't smile like he used to, he looked like a piece of white trash, but he isn't white trash. Something must've been really bad for him to be like he is right now. His stare was lifeless, emotionless, hell, not even Shadow has had a stare as dead as his right now.

Two hours passed and Mrs. Clark finally came back into the classroom. "Okay, you rotten kids can go back to where you came from." She said and quickly left before anyone else did. Everyone was gone except for Tails and one of the ditchers. He and Tails exchanged something other than conversation. Maybe Tails had to do his homework. But that didn't make any sense since it's break now. Could be a project though. He left, but Tails took something out of the bag he had given him and then he left. For once in two hours, he looked more like himself. What was going on? What did he take? What did he give Tails?

Silver waited for Blaze to come out of detention and then waited some more for her to get ready for the game, and then they hitched a ride with Shadow who was catching up on a big project he had to do with Sonia and Mina. They all piled up in Shadow's car and drove to the game. When they got there, it wasn't even halftime yet because of the flat-tire delay. Rouge was up at the bleachers in the perfect spot as always next to the whole gang, except for Sonic and Knuckles who were playing. Lara was with them too and Julie occasionally came up to check on Lara.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Blaze asked Rouge.

"Not much. The game itself basically just started." Amy said eating some popcorn. Today, she was in her sweats and in a hoodie with the hood down. _"What happened to the girly Amy? Oh, yeah, Sonic happened."_ Blaze thought.

"We've only made one point, but they have nothing." Rouge said.

"Cream, come on, we've got to get stretching for halftime." Sally said to her fellow cheerleader.

"Okay, let me get my pom poms." Cream smiled. She didn't hate Sally anymore. Since she started hanging with Manic, she's actually been kind of nice to hang out with. Amy still despised her though.

Okay, that's it for this part. The next part will be the game and the party. Think you can figure out what's up with Tails now? Wait until you find out. I know you're glad I'm writing again. I can see right through all of you! Do you think Manic will actually throw Sonic off game just so he can live in secret with Sally? I don't know. Keep reading to find out. Don't forget to review, favorite, and all that shit. Later, bitchachos! :p


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 – The Game and the Party

Yay! Another chapter in! Back to writing a bunch. I should be starting to read my summer readings for school, but, frankly, I don't want to. Oh well, sooner or later I'll be stressing out because I haven't read them, but for now I don't care. It's summer! Enough of that, let's get to the game.

It was halftime and the score was tied up. The other team was great, but ours was just as great, maybe greater. Both sides were beat, thank god it was halftime! Sonic ran and got two bottles of water and gave one to Knuckles.

"Dude, I'm so fucking tired! My legs hurt." Sonic said plopping down on the bench.

"Tell me about it. I don't remember this team being so fucking good. I thought we had this in the bag." Knuckles said between breaths. "They must've trained so much."

"Last time, we creamed them." Sonic said swallowing what was left of his water. The cheerleaders were lining up on the field. Both cheer teams had their share of routines to get the team pumped up.

"Cream, these cheerleaders are REALLY good." Sally said.

"I know. There's no way we can get our team motivated if we don't do something better than them." Cream pouted.

"Maybe we can do that routine that had a bunch of flips and jumps." Sally suggested.

"Sally, that one is too risky. We haven't practiced that much." Cream said as the other cheerleaders wrapped it up and went back to the bleachers. There was just enough minutes to do another routine.

"We can try. I mean, I want to win this." Sally smiled. "I can talk to the head cheerleader."

"Alright, go ahead." Cream gave in to the idea. Sally convinced the head cheerleader. They lined up and did it. Landed every flip and turn and jumps all in sync. Sally smirked at Cream as to say 'I told you so.' Sonic's spirits were up.

"Check out the cheerleaders." Sonic said to Knuckles. His eyes grew wide. "How'd they do that?"

"Hey, if they can still cheer for us like that, we can do this." Knuckles smiled. The cheerleaders headed back to the bleachers and smiled at the other team's cheerleaders. They scoffed and crossed their arms. The teams lined back up on the field and the game started again.

"Cream, I'm pretty sure you got everyone's spirits up now." Rouge said to her.

"You should thank Sally for the idea of doing that routine. I'm surprised we actually nailed it." Cream smiled enthusiastically.

"Well, after that, anybody would be pumped up and ready to play." Silver said.

At the bottom of the bleachers, Fiona talked to Manic.

"You haven't done what I told you to." Fiona glared at him.

"I don't care! I want to win this." Manic said back to her.

"Fine, then I'll tell everyone about your secret relationship with Sally!" Fiona threatened.

"I don't care anymore. I like Sally. Hell, it's not like they'll believe you anyway." Manic basically screamed. Luckily, the bleachers were so packed that you couldn't hear anyone from the screams and cheers of the people.

"Oh, they will. Good luck with your brother." Fiona left furious. Manic sighed, and Sally walked up from behind him.

"You did the right thing. They worked really hard to win this." Sally hugged him from behind.

"I really don't care anymore if people know that we're dating. Do you?" Manic turned around to look at her.

"Nah. Scrouge can just suck it up and face the fact that I'm gonna end up marrying him." Sally laughed a little.

"I still had to take detention because I had to take the blame a couple times." Manic smiled.

"Whatever, Fiona's a bitch, so, who the fuck cares?" Sally smiled and put her arms around his neck. "You sure you don't care about the secret?"

"I couldn't care less." Manic leaned in and kissed her.

Sonic scored the point. TOUCHDOWN! He looked over to Mina, who smiled at him. He smiled at her and then looked over to the gang. Tails wasn't there. Sonic waved at them. They cheered and waved back. Sonic then looked back at Mina, who smiled brightly. Knuckles screamed at him to get back and start again. There were still a couple more minutes of the game. They were in the lead by two points. There was only enough time to score one more touchdown so they didn't worry about the other team catching up. They couldn't. There wasn't enough time. Knuckles blew a kiss over at Rouge who smiled and shook her head. _"You're an idiot."_ She mentally said to him.

The game ended and they won! Rouge flew over to Knuckles.

"Congratulations, red." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, bat-girl." Knuckles stepped closer to her.

"Too close. You're too sweaty right now." Rouge leaned back.

"Aw, you know you love it." Knuckles teased and opened his arms.

"Ew, gross, don't touch me!" Rouge stepped back. He kept coming closer. "Knuckles!" She screamed when he hugged her. "Ew! Now I have to bathe in the pool of acid." Rouge complained.

"Ha ha, so funny." Knuckles let go. Sonic ran over to them.

"Come on, love-birds, it's party time!" He ran away and then came back. "Well, come on!" He ran back to the school to shower and get ready. He was ready, and minutes later, Knuckles got to the room. "It's about time you got here." Sonic laughed to himself.

"We can't all have super speed." Knuckles threw his bag on his bed and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to take a shower." He told Sonic, who nodded in response. He started texting his bros.

Hey, Manic, I saw you and Sally what was that?

_Yeah, what was that? Did you lie to us? _Sonia asked.

**Yes, I did, we were keeping it a secret and Fiona wanted me to throw you off game and threatened to tell the secret that's why she's been around me lately she found out but now we were like fuck it lets just tell them**

That explains so much

**You guys aren't mad at me right?**

_No not at all_

Why would we?

**Because you hate Sally**

That's in the past, Cream says shes pretty nice nowadays

_Because shes been with you_

**Wow never heard that before**

_Haha_

Hey now youre a good influence on ppl

**That's a new one**

_Is Fiona the reason you've gotten more detentions?_

**That and the fact that im always late for homeroom**

You know there is a thing called an alarm clock

**Fuck you sonic, fuck you**

Im feeling the love, bro

_That's how we show our love sonic_

I know

**Gotta go take a shower**

_Make sure to get that Fiona stench out_

**Haha I will**

Ok bye see ya later

_Opal got the decorations ready?_

Yeah, she decorated everything already

_Alright good gtg wash my hair_

Okay bye

Sonic sat up on his bed and thought about what he would do while he waits. Scrouge came in.

"Hey, you coming to the party?" Sonic asked. He didn't care, but he was so fucking bored.

"Maybe, but why do you care?" Scrouge glared at him.

"Oh, I don't." Sonic shook his head.

"Then why ask?"

"Because I'm bored as fuck." Scrouge left to the showers and Sonic waited for the gang to tell him that they were ready. He finally got Shadow's text saying 'Okay, I'm coming down to get the car. Rouge'll be out in a minute.' And Sonic and Knuckles ran down the stairs and over to the parking lot towards Shadow's car.

"Now to wait for the girls." Shadow said. Blaze was the first down.

"Rouge is helping Sonia out with makeup. They'll be down in a little while." Blaze said standing next to Silver.

"Hey, is Tails coming?" Silver asked.

"Don't think so." Sonic said sadly. Amy soon came down with Mina.

"Hey guys. So, Mina needs a ride, is that ok?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Sonic smiled at them. Amy was wearing a seductive shirt. _"Something that she doesn't really where… Hmmm? Looking for a new guy, Amy?" _Blaze thought. Manic came down with Sally and Stacy following behind him…. And Crash. Maybe you don't remember him. He's the dark blue cat who is Stacy's friend.

"Guys, I'm gonna head out in Crash's car. See ya there?" Manic said.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Amy, I like your shirt." Stacy said with a smug look. Of course she knew why she wore it. Mind reader, duh! Amy merely smiled in response.

"I'm guessing Crash is the blue one." Sonic said.

"No shit." Knuckles said. Cream came down with Rouge.

"Sonia just needs to put on her contacts and she'll be down." Rouge said opening her car.

"Mina's coming with us, too?" Cream asked.

"Yup." Mina answered happily. Sonia came down, finally.

In Rouge's car rode Knuckles (shotgun), Silver and Blaze, and Cream and Amy in the back. In Shadow's rode Sonia (shotgun), Mina, and Sonic. As you recall, Rouge's car is bigger than Shadow's.

They parked outside and went inside the party house that the Hedgehog sibs had. It was basically a mansion on the same avenue as the castle was, but of course Queen Aleena didn't like for them to have parties in the castle so she bought them that house.

"Hey, Rouge, can I drive on the way back?" Silver asked her.

"Why not? I didn't want to be the designated driver anyway." Rouge said walking to the dance floor. "Come on, red, I love this song." She dragged Knuckles out of the chair and to the dance floor.

"Is your mom cool with having drinks here?" Blaze asked Sonia.

"She is actually." Sonia shrugged. "She says she was a party girl in High School."

"Really?" Blaze looked at her shocked.

"I didn't believe her either, but then she pulled out a couple of albums. There were a couple of pictures of her at the club or with friends and a couple of drinks. Nothing too explicit, but still hard to look at. I mean, it's my mom!" Sonia laughed. "When she met my dad, that all changed though."

"Oh, that explains it." Blaze smiled.

"Manic, you little bitch." Fiona said shoving him.

"What?" Manic looked perplexed.

"You came out with your Sally secret! That was my thing to do!" Fiona screamed at him over the music blaring in the back.

"Um… Sorry?" Manic said.

"Whatever." Fiona stormed off.

"What the fuck?" Manic said to himself.

"Hey, Knuckles, where'd you leave Lara?" Sonic asked his echidna friend.

"Yeah, I called Opal to see if she could babysit for me tonight. Should've done that before." He answered.

"When'd you get my maid's number?"

"I asked Sonia for it."

"Why not me? I'm your roommate."

"I was already texting her in the bus because she was in Home Ec., so I thought 'why not?'" Knuckles answered.

An hour in the party… Sonic was walking around the house, looking for one of his friends. They all seemed to disappear. He walked down a hallway on the second floor and heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Amy?" Sonic opened the door. She was drunk, with Espio, Shade, and Mighty. "Amy?"

"Haha hey Sonic." She said as she tried to get back on her feet. She was really drunk!

"Amy? Espio, did you spike up her drink?" Sonic was getting protective now.

"Maybe." Espio, not drunk at all, said.

"Not cool, dude." Sonic said.

"It's hilarious!" Espio laughed.

"What's so funny about a drunken 15 year old?" Sonic said.

"Oh, come on! Don't pretend like it's not funny." Mighty said. Amy threw up in a trashcan.

"Uhhh… That's disgusting." Sonic cringed. "Amy, come on, I'm calling your parents."

"What? Sonic, why?" Amy drunkenly complained. "Don't be a party pooper."

"I'm calling your parents." Sonic dragged her out of the room. "You're drunk."

"And you're mine." Amy sloppily kissed him.

"Ames, don't." Sonic didn't like seeing her like this. This wasn't Amy.

"Come on, Sonic." Amy bit her lip.

"No, I'm dialing the number." Amy took the phone out of his hands and kissed him again, turning it into a heated make-out session. "You sure you wanna call?"

"Maybe later." Sonic said pushing open the door to another room. (This just got serious. I don't like writing these things, so, you can sorta guess what happened next. If you didn't, then why the fuck is you even reading my fanfiction, get out of here! This isn't for you! You can't sit with us. Jk, go on…)

Cream came out to the front porch for a breather. Luckily, the drunks were throwing up in the back porch near the pool and not there where she was. She walked up to a bench and sat down. She doesn't drink, and doesn't plan on drinking right now. She has older friends and knows the consequences better than anyone. Because of living example and her mother is the Health teacher. Cream sat down, and once she did… She could've sworn she saw Tails sitting at the bench across from her. It couldn't be anyone else. What other fox has two tails?! She thought about it, but finally got up and walked towards him. He put his head down, and didn't want to face her.

"Hey, Tails, I didn't think you'd come." Cream greeted him thrilled to see him finally somewhere besides a few classes in school. "Where have you been all day?"

"I had detention." Tails said at a low voice that she could barely make out with the music blaring in the background.

"What for?" Cream looked at him with this worried look of hers that hasn't left her face since Tails was MIA.

"Tardys and a couple absents." Tails didn't lift his head not even once.

"Speaking of which…" Cream hesitated to ask, but felt like she had to. "…Why have you been tardy and ditching classes?"

"It's nothing." He had no life left in him.

"No, it isn't Tails!" Cream raised her voice. "This is serious. Don't you care about your grades anymore?"

"Whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'?! It's all you've cared about since I met you." Cream said. "Look at me, Tails!" Cream grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Tails?" He looked down at the grass. "What happened to you?" She let go of him.

Tails sighed. "You." He answered plainly. "You happened." Cream was confused.

"With taking advanced classes, and the clubs, and with you… It was too much. I couldn't focus so I felt like I had to… I had to…" Tails let out a tear. The only emotion he was feeling… Guilt. "I'm sorry." He threw a bag to the floor.

"Tails?" Cream looked at the bag. "You… But… But… Why?"

"I didn't think I'd get hooked on the damn thing. I only wanted to finally concentrate." Tails now really couldn't look at her.

"We need to get you help."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm broke anyway." Tails sighed.

"No, Tails, I'm getting you help!" Cream insisted. "I'll tell my mom."

"No!" Tails resisted.

"Tails, she'll understand, you're not the first." Cream said grabbing her cellphone. "I'm getting you help. It's for your own good."

"Alright." Tails slouched on the bench.

"Yeah, mom? No, you don't need to pick me up. Silver's going to drive me home. In Rouge's car. Mom, that's not why I called. You see… Tails has this problem-" Cream proceeded to explain what happened. Tails just sat there staring blankly at her. _"Why did I even do this? I'm such an idiot! I could've just asked to be out of the clubs and then I'd have more time for everything… And I made everyone worry about me. Even Shadow! I shouldn't have ever taken that…" _Tails thought.

That's a wrap people! Yes, Tails was on drug which is why he had a change in behavior and shaking in detention because he didn't have any drug in his system. I mean, come on, guys, the signs were all there! Well, now Cream is getting him help. Also, Sonic and Amy have had a drunken… uhh… adventure? The others? Oh, you know… Partying hard. Some way to start their spring break. And some way for you guys to start your summer break. Great, isn't it? I'm writing more, and it's so nice out unless you're here in Puerto Rico with me and just dying in the heat and humidity! Oh whale, until next chapter. Sayonara!


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22 – The Start of Spring Break

Hello, my readers, sorry, this one took longer than expected. On the bright side, it hasn't been more than two months. That's good, right? All right, so last time we found out that Tails was going a little crazy because of drugs. Also, Sonic and Amy did something they might regret now… Today marks the official start of their Spring Break. Let's see how it's gone so far.

"Morning, Amy." Sonic said to the pink hedgehog that just woke up.

"What happened?" Amy said sitting up straight.

"Uh… Here, take this bath robe." Sonic handed her a robe.

"Thanks." Amy took the robe and put it on, realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Sonic, did we do something last night?"

"Yeah, maybe, yes." Sonic said buttoning up a shirt he had in the drawer. "Your clothes are in the washing machine. If you want, you can take a shower while they wash and dry."

"Um… Sonic, did we… uhh… Do _it_?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I was just as shocked as you are when I woke up this morning." Sonic said.

"Ugh. Fuck my life." Amy lay back down on the bed. "Why did we do that?"

"You were drunk, so was I. Things happen." Sonic said calmly.

"And you're okay with this?" Amy was shocked.

"What happened, happened." Sonic shrugged it off.

"Sonic, you were saving yourself for marriage and now all that is lost." Amy sat back up. "I can't believe this!" She put her head in her hands. "Wait, didn't you kiss Mina after the game, too?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're in a relationship." Sonic shrugged.

"So?! You kissed her and then had sex with me on the same day! This is terrible! How the fuck are you so calm?!" Amy almost screamed. "Ugh…" She collapsed on the bed.

"Amy, relax, we'll sort things out. It's not like this means something." Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean that it was just a drunken mistake." Amy scoffed. "Oh no, wait, that was wrong. What I meant was-"

"Never mind, Sonic. I'm gonna go take a shower." Amy got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Sonic smacked himself. He got up and left to find his brothers. "Manic! Dude, I need to talk to you. Where's Sonia?"

"I dunno, ask Shadow." Manic said as he got a trash bag out of the cabinet. "So, what's up?"

"I have a… a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well… You know yesterday Mina and I kissed after the game…"

"How's that a problem?" Manic chuckled.

"It isn't." Sonic took a deep breath. "The problem is, I might have, sorta lost something, uh… important last night."

"Did you lose your virginity to someone else?"

"Yeah. Now, normally I would work something out with that other girl, but, you see, this other girl is… Amy."

"What? Amy?! Really, dude? After everything, you do THAT with Amy?!" Manic was shocked as ever. "What? Are you stupid?"

"In my defense, I was under the influences of alcohol."

"That's not an excuse, Sonic. And you know that!"

"What am I gonna do?! I really like Mina AND Amy!"

"I know this isn't gonna help much, but you're gonna have to choose between them. Amy doesn't want to be just a one-night stand, trust me, no one does, especially when you lose your virginity to that person. But Mina is a great girl, and she really likes you, and, besides, this doesn't seem like the kind of situation you can just look for a song about and sing it." Manic patted his brother's back.

"Yeah, but… I really like Amy, but I don't want to keep hurting her. Hell, even when I don't want to hurt her, I always end up fucking hurting her!" Sonic leaned against the wall. "Then there's Mina… I've liked her A LOT, a long time ago, and now I finally get to kiss her. Everything was going great! …Until last night."

"I think that you should tell Amy that, and hope that Mina doesn't find out."

"Oh, yeah, because 'Hey, Ames, I like you a lot, but I like Mina a lot too, so I hope we can still be friends, okay? Well, bye!' sounds so nice right now!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Dude, it's Amy. She's been trying to move on for a while now… I think if you tell her that you like her, but you want things to go back to how they were before last night, then, maybe, she'll be okay. It's better than if you ignore her and pretend last night never happened. The fact is that it DID happen, and you can't change that." Manic said. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll just tell her when her clothes come out of the drier. She puked all over them!"

"Well, that's sexy." Manic said sarcastically. "In the meantime, help me clean up the dance floor. It's disgusting!"

"Uh… No, thanks, I'll go see if there are people still here who didn't even volunteer to help clean up."

"Sonic, they probably have a hangover or they're too wasted to get up. Don't waste your time."

"Still, someone needs to help them get to the nearest toilet or bring them a bucket." Sonic ran away.

"Ugh, how are we even related?" Manic complained as he started picking up some cups. "Who was the dumbass who spiked up the punch, anyway?"

"Hey, Knuckles, have you seen the other people that volunteered to clean up?" Sonic asked him, seeing him picking up bottles and empty cups throwing them in a large black trash bag.

"Not really. Actually, Rouge is outside with Shadow cleaning up the yard." Knuckles said looking up from the floor to see Sonic. "So, what's up?"

"Why would anything be up?" Sonic asked.

"Something's bothering you." Knuckles said.

"How can you tell?"

"Sonic… I've known you my whole life."

"Okay… You see… I… uhh… Lost something important last night." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean? Oh! I get it." Knuckles tried to maintain a poker face. "So… What's really bothering you about it?"

"You see… It wasn't Mina. And I… kissed Mina after the game, so, I feel weird about it. 'Cause, you know, you can't just lose this and move on like it's nothing, especially not with this girl." Sonic shook slightly.

"Well, I guess you could try to work things out with this girl, and, you know, you don't necessarily need to date Mina if you kissed her. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. No biggie." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right, but the thing is that… This girl is… someone I have a lot of history with, so it'll be hard to just work things out with her."

"Oh, dude, is it who I think it is?" Knuckles came to a realization.

"Depends… Would it be bad if it WAS who you're thinking?"

"YEAH, it would!"

"Then, yes, it is who you're thinking."

"Dude… Why?"

"I don't know! It's the alcohol probably." Sonic scratched his left arm with his right. "I barely knew what was going on."

"Okay, well, did you use protection?"

"Good question." Knuckles face-palmed.

"You serious right now?" Sonic nodded. "Good luck with that."

"That's all you've got to say?!" Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! That's why I came here to talk."

"Chill, it'll be fine. You'll work things out with Amy. Sure, she might get a dramatic haircut or something, but she'll be fine." Knuckles patted his back.

"You're no help." Sonic ran out the door.

"Yeah… He's fucked." Knuckles said turning back to cleaning up the cups.

Amy was pacing back and forth talking on the phone, wearing a bath robe, waiting for her clothes to dry. "I'm serious, Cream. This is big!"

"_Relax, Amy, you'll be fine." _Cream said through the phone. _"You DID use protection, right?"_

"That's the thing, Cream, I have NO idea."

"_Oh…"_

"Yeah… OH!"

"_I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, what are the odds that you're pregnant?"_

"Big, major odds! What if I am?! What then?!"

"_Amy, relax. You can just ask Julie-Su for tips." _Cream laughed.

"It's not funny, Cream! This is REALLY big! I just had sex with Sonic." She almost whispered that last sentence.

"_To be fair, hasn't that been your dream for a while?"_

"Grr…" Cream could just feel her scowling at her.

"_Okay, okay. I'll stop joking. Well, I told you not to drink too much."_

"This is no time to say 'I told you so'."

"_But… I told you so."_

"Fuck you, Cream."

"_That's new. Are you still drunk?"_

"No, just a little headache and I can't seem to find some Advil or Tylenol."

"_Drink some water just in case."_

"Will do. By the way, what happened last night with you and Tails?"

"_He's fine, but my mom says he should stay here. She thinks that he might need therapy."_

"Yikes! What was he on, anyway?"

"_I think he was using undiagnosed pills for people with ADD to stay focused, but you should see him. He's pretty messed up. Well, gotta go. My mom wants me to help her make breakfast. Good luck with the Sonic thing."_

"Thanks, Cream."

"_Don't mention it."_

"Trust me, I won't mention it."

"_Okay." _Cream giggled. _"Bye, call me if you need anything."_

"'Kay, bye." Amy hung up. "Well, I guess that's that. I'm fucked. I'm so fucking fucked, it's not even funny."

"Knock knock." Amy heard someone say.

"Oh, hey, Mina." She said once she realized she was there.

"Hey, have you seen Sonic or… anyone?" Mina entered.

"Maybe just a little too much of Sonic." Amy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I haven't seen anyone. I only just took a shower and I'm waiting for my clothes to come out of the drier."

"Is that why you were saying that you were fucked?"

"Yeah, totally." Amy was feeling so awkward talking to her now.

"What's wrong? You seem a little jumpy." Mina took notice of her behavior.

"Oh, nothing. Must be because it's a little chilly. You know, wet." Amy pointed at herself.

"So, Sonic let you clean up here?"

"Yeah. We're good friends." Amy said nodding. "You know, we'd do anything for friends, right?"

"Of 'course." Mina smiled.

"Hey, Amy you're clothes just came out." Sonic said stepping in. "Oh, hey, Mina. I didn't know you were here." Oh, you can just feel the awkward in that room.

"Thanks." Amy said taking the basket and placing it on the bed.

"Hey, Sonic. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Sonic put his hands in his pocket.

"Um… Alone?"

"Oh. Amy, do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Amy got her clothes and went in the bathroom to change. _"Thank God I got out of there!"_ She gave two thumbs up at the sky.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sonic said.

"Well, you know, we sorta kissed after the game…"

"Yeah?" Sonic was so lost.

"And I really like you just that… You know, word gets around."

"I'm not following."

"Well, Sonic, people hear things, you know?" Sonic nodded in response. "And I know you like me and I like you, but now I know that you like…" She looked over at the bathroom door. "…You also like Amy. A lot, apparently."

"Oh… You found out." Sonic's face turned sad.

"Yeah, and… Amy's my friend, and she's had a crush on you since forever so… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I don't want to see Amy hurt because you two just… You know… And then she'll see us together."

"Yeah, I get it. I didn't want to hurt her either. But I guess that's all I'm capable of. Hurting her… in the worst possible ways I can." Sonic sat on the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. If you can figure out what is it that you and Amy have, and if she can move on, or maybe she already had, but you drove her back… Maybe, then just maybe, we can be together." Mina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mina. You're amazing, you know that?" Sonic smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know!" Mina smiled. "So… Good luck." She hugged him. "See ya later."

"Later." Sonic nodded. Mina walked out the door and smiled at him before turning back.

"Well, that was something." Amy said walking out of the bathroom.

"You were eavesdropping!" Sonic turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't I?!" Amy laughed.

"I meant what I said about you."

"Well, it's hard believing you." Amy looked down.

"Then, believe me. I need you to trust me like you did before." Sonic held her hands.

"Sonic… I can't. I can't trust you, after all of this! I just can't! Why don't you figure this out on your own? And come back and talk to me once you know what you want to do with your life!" Amy pulled away and stormed out the door.

Outside in the yard, Rouge and Shadow were picking things up and talking.

"Rouge, what do you mean someone pulled you into a dark room and tried to make-out with you?" Shadow asked her.

"Someone must've crashed the party. That's all, Shadow. Don't worry about it." Rouge bent down to grab a cigarette. "I don't know how people can smoke."

"Rouge, this is serious. What if someone wanted to hurt you?"

"Shadow, seriously, I can handle this."

"Do you know who it could be?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Shadow dropped the trash bag.

"I don't know!"

"Rouge, you know just about everyone in this school?! Could you even see his face?"

"No, he or she or whoever was wearing a black hoodie."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"No." Rouge shook her head slightly.

"You sure?"

"Stop worrying about me."

"I can't! I can't stop worrying when I know that any minute now someone could be planning to hurt you." Shadow walked towards her.

"I'm fine, Shadow. I'll tell the police just so that they know, but that's it."

"This person, it didn't seem familiar?"

"No…" Rouge looked down at the bag in her hand. "Well… No, nobody comes to mind."

"Okay…" Shadow turned back to picking up trash.

"Hey, did you hear about Sonic and Amy?" Rouge changed the subject.

"Yeah… Crazy, huh?" Shadow said picking up a half-empty cup.

"Really crazy. I didn't think Amy would ever do that, and the fact that it was with Sonic… Just, wow."

"Must be her dream come true." Shadow chuckled.

"Or her worst nightmare." Rouge said quietly. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What?"

"That they can suddenly forgive and forget and then do that?"

"I don't think that they planed it. Remember, Manic is the best in mixing drinks. Who knows what he put in the punch?"

"To be honest, I'm glad he added a punch to it." Rouge laughed.

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Shadow shrugged it off.

"Fine!" Rouge said.

Oh, Manic, you and your drinks. Anyway, sorry this one took more time than expected, but at least I finished it. Also, I'm gonna apologize for the last chapter because it was stupid. I like this one better. Now the question remains… How the hell is this story going to end? And when? Whatever, that's for the future me to decide. Right now, all YOU need to do is review, follow, favorite, and all of the previously mentioned. Happy summer! Bye? No, see you later.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23 – Figure This Out

So, I bet you read the last couple parts of this and I know you're thinking "Are you running out of ideas? Really? Tails on drugs? Are you okay?" Yes, I'm fine. And, yes, I was running out of ideas and I saw a couple of old Degrassi episodes before writing that. By old Degrassi I mean the episodes they put really late at night that are like from when my sister was in the fucking sixth grade and keep in mind that she's going to college now so that means that they really are OLD Degrassi. Anyway… let's continue where we left off.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Manic said entering the room where Sonic was.

"I didn't DO anything!" Sonic answered.

"Really? Because Amy storming off and bumping into me without saying 'sorry' doesn't seem like you didn't do anything."

"Mina was here and she said that she'll give me time to figure things out and Amy just basically slapped me with words!" Sonic raised his voice a little near the end.

"I would've just slapped you." Manic shrugs his shoulders.

"I feel the love, man."

"Seriously! She seemed like she was finally moving on and then BAM you're both drunk and alone together. Doesn't seem like she'd forgive you now." Manic put his hands in his pockets. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"I dunno."

"But you used protection, didn't you?"

"I dunno." Sonic shrugged.

"Are you kidding?!"

"I dunno…" Sonic sighed.

"Dude!" Manic was shocked. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me right now! You didn't use protection, and you really think she'll just forgive you and just move on with her life!"

"I'm an idiot." Sonic collapsed on the bed.

"A big idiot. You're a big, fucking idiot!"

"I know." Sonic stared blankly at the ceiling. "Don't remind me."

"You really fucked up on this one. This isn't one of those times when you can just sing a song and everything will magically be better! You need to put your shit together and figure this shit out because you are a fucking moron! And I'm saying this because I'm your brother and I care about you. You need to put your shit together, and fast!" Manic turned and walked out of the room.

"Gee, thanks!" Sonic yelled. _"Thing is he was right…"_ Sonic thought.

"Wow, you just keep pissing people off today." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Get out!" Sonic threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, chill." Knuckles caught the pillow.

"I don't want to." Sonic slid off the bed and to the floor.

"Sonic, you need to relax before you figure this shit out."

"Were you listening to our conversation?!" He sat up straight.

"No?" Sonic slammed his head on the floor. "You really need to chill for a second."

"Well, I can't!" Sonic lifted his head from the floor. "Mina AND Amy are still here and I have to clean up and YOU have to get Lara from Opal!" Sonic pointed at Knuckles.

"And I will go get her, but in case you forgot, I also volunteered to help clean up and I keep my promises."

"What about that time you promised not to touch anything at that museum?"

"I was 10!"

"And what about when you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that I saw Shadow kiss a guy?"

"That doesn't count! You were gonna tell everyone anyway."

"And that time that you promised not to eavesdrop." Knuckles clenched his fist. "And when you promised that you wouldn't ditch school for a month. And when you swore you would keep quiet about Shadow's tattoo." Knuckles growled. "And when you pinky promised that you wouldn't kiss anyone unless you kissed that girl at camp. And when you promised-"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled. "I get it! I've broken a lot of promises before, but I'm keeping this one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sonic slammed his head back to the floor. "Just leave already."

"No." Sonic groaned. "Sonic." He groaned again. "C'mon, Sonic, you're better than this."

"Am I?"

"Yes! Maybe… Okay, you could be." Sonic groaned again. "C'mon, prove to Amy that you're worth a second chance!"

"Second chance?! This is like my fourth chance this year!" Sonic sat up straight. "I'd be lucky if Amy would even say 'hi' to me in two years!"

"Then… Prove to _Mina_ that you're better than this!"

"She still thinks I'm the same guy from camp… and I'm not! I'm all washed-up."

"Now you're talking like some sort of child star." Knuckles acknowledged.

"I know…" Sonic tilted his head down.

"You're hopeless." He sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Finally!" Sonic slammed his head to floor… AGAIN.

"This is what I get for trying to help." And with that he left.

"Trying not succeeding." Sonic mumbled. Knuckles slammed the door shut. "Now, my head hurts." He rubbed his forehead.

Amy was running down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see if she could find something for breakfast. "Food… food… no food… Damn it. Where can you find something to eat here?" She slammed the refrigerator door.

"Hey, Amy." Sally said from the other side of the kitchen making some scrambled eggs.

"So YOU took the food."

"Yeah. I thought I'd help out and make breakfast for those who are still here." Sally said serving some eggs. "Want some?"

"That's really nice of you, Sally." She nodded. "I don't know why I didn't forgive you. I should've not forgiven Sonic. That would've saved me from A LOT." Amy grabbed the plate.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Sonic and a couple beers and the bedroom. Manic sure knows how to mix the drinks." Sally let out an airy laugh.

"So it was Manic who spiked up the punch… Huh?" Amy said sitting down at the table. "So, he actually DOES drink? I thought it was just a rumor the tabloids made up."

"He does. But the thing is they all know him at the bars, which is weird." Sally sighed while cracking some more eggs. "Eat your protein. It helps the hangover."

"Thanks." Amy smiled. "He's not addicted to it, is he?"

"Oh, no." Sally continued cooking the eggs. "When he was a kid, he just drank and ate what he could find. He got used to the taste of alcohol young, but he knew that it was bad so he never made a habit of drinking. He just drinks away his problems like just about everyone does. What I don't know is when he learned how to mix drinks."

"Seems like he really trusts you now."

"Yeah." Sally smiled serving some more eggs.

"Are those yours?"

"No, these are Espio's." Sally motioned towards him with her head, grabbed the plate and walked towards him. "Here… Take this, it'll help." She said to him.

"Thanks." He grabbed the plate, and Sally walked back to Amy.

"I don't drink. Not anymore."

"You really hit bottom when you broke up with Sonic." Amy said.

"Yeah, but I moved on." Sally shrugged it off. "And I know you will, too."

"That's what I thought yesterday."

"Amy, it was just a drunken mistake." Sally smiled at her. "It happens."

"Not to me!" Amy looked up from her eggs. "My mom once told me that when you're drunk you do things that you want to do but your brain would've told you not to do them if you were sober."

"Are you saying that you wanted to have sex with him?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Don't we all?" Amy argued.

"Sure we do, but we know we won't so that we don't." Sally laughed a little.

"Did that make any sense? At all?"

"Probably not." Amy laughed a little. "But the point is that even if you are drunk there's a part of you that knows what you're doing is wrong and it tells you not to."

"Well, my drunk self must've ignored that part of me."

"Maybe when you were… you know… you thought it was wrong, but you didn't stop."

"You lost me there." Amy shook her head.

"Whatever." Sally smiled. "The point is that you knew it was wrong, but it just felt right."

"But wrong at the time." Amy said.

"Exactly."

"So what you're saying is that me and Sonic should be together, but just not right now." Sally nodded. "Thank you, Sally, thank you." Amy hugged her.

"Um… You're welcome."

"I'll give myself time, and I'll give Sonic time and when the time is right, then maybe we'll be together. I'm so sorry that I didn't forgive you before. You're the best!" Amy tightened the hug. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" Sally yelled.

"Home! To figure things out!" Amy yelled back.

"But you have no ride!"

"I'll take a taxi!"

"Okay!" Sally yelled. "Yeah, she's lost it." She sighed.

Amy was running out of the house happily.

"She's a little too happy about what happened." Rouge said looking at her running. "Amy, where are you going?!" She yelled.

"I'm going to figure this out!" Amy yelled back.

"Figure what out?!" Rouge yelled confused.

"Myself! Sonic! Everything!" Amy yelled dialing a number on her phone. "Hey, Cream? Can your mom come pick me up and drop me off at home? K, thanks!" And she hung up.

"Amy… What do you mean 'figure yourself and Sonic out'?" Rouge said as she ran up to Amy by the sidewalk.

"I mean that… Sonic and I have gone through a lot, you know? So… I first have to figure out whether I still love Sonic because now I'm doubting myself and my feelings towards him and I'll give him time to figure this out himself and if he wants me or Mina in which case I'm okay with whoever he chooses because I know that if we really are meant to be then fate and destiny will find a way to make sure we end up together." Amy said in one breath. "Phew! That was a mouthful." She tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Rouge put her hand on Amy's forehead. "Are you sick? Are you still drinking?"

"What? No!" Amy shook her hand off of her forehead. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? You feel warm."

"I'm fine! I just need time to work this out. …with myself." Amy smiled.

"You need a ride home?" Rouge offered.

"Nah, Cream's mom is coming to pick me up."

"Well, okay. Wanna help clean the front yard? We need all the help we can get." Rouge smiled.

"Sure." Amy agreed.

"What are you so smiley about?" Shadow asked Amy.

"She says she's gonna figure this whole Sonic-Amy thing for herself." Rouge answered.

"What's to figure out?" Shadow shrugged.

"Whether or not I love him and if he loves me." Amy said still smiling.

"Sonic's an ass… You're better off single." Rouge said.

"He's a total idiot." Shadow muttered.

"I know, buuuuuuut if he can figure this whole thing out then so can I and maybe once his asshole-ness dies down maybe I'll give a second chance." Amy smiled.

"Second chance?!" Rouge looked at Amy. "More like a 100th chance if you ask me."

"Guys… Everyone deserves a chance no matter how many chances you've received already."

"Then explain to me why you still haven't given Sally a second chance when everyone else has?" Rouge raised an eyebrow at her.

"I decided to give her a second chance today… when she made me breakfast."

"Woowww…" Rouge said. "She needed to make you breakfast just so you could forgive her."

"Yeah…" Amy sighed.

"Whatever… just get a trash bag and pick some of those beer cans and cups." Rouge said pointing to the box of trash bags.

"Okay." Amy nodded.

30 minutes later…

"Hey, that's Vanilla. Bye, guys!" Amy said before running over to the little Smart car. "Hey, Vanilla." She greeted.

"Hello, Amy." Vanilla said as Amy closed the car door. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Y-yeah." Amy hesitated to answer. "Sooo… How's Tails?"

"Cream told you about that?"

"Mhm."

"I told her not to tell anyone." Vanilla narrowed her eyes at the road. "Tails didn't want anyone to know."

"Uh… Oops?"

"Everyone knows already, don't they?"

"Yeah…" Vanilla sighed.

"He's doing fine actually. He's one of those fast recoveries." Vanilla said.

"Well, he's Tails so… He always manages to bounce back." Amy smiled looking out the window. "You missed the exit."

"Oh, I know. Too much traffic around that area; I'll take the next one, there's less traffic over there." Vanilla assured.

"…Okay."

"Is something bothering you, Amy?" Vanilla asked concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing." She shook her head.

"You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"I know." Amy said. "It's just something I have work out with myself, but I think I can figure it out on my own."

"You do know that it doesn't hurt to ask for help?"

"Yeah, I know." Amy looked at the time. '9:30am' already?

Back at Cream's house…

"Where is it?" Tails said looking through bookshelves and boxes. "Where would they put it?" He looked through the whole room. "Damn it!" He screamed as he tore down a stack of paper.

"Tails?" Cream said as she opened the door. "Are you looking for the damn thing?!"

"I'm sorry." Tails said as he fell to his knees.

"You were doing so good… Why would you-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tails said walking passed her and out the door.

"Tails?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He slammed a door somewhere in the house.

"Tails…" Cream turned to the mess he had just made. "Great… Now _I_ have to clean this up." She sighed and started picking up the papers.

Oh, Tails… You've officially lost it. But, hey, Amy lost it, too, so, don't worry, you're not alone. Sorry, this one took longer than expected, but at least I updated. He heh… yeeaah… Anywhore, Amy and Sally are friends again… sorta. Whale, you know what to do! Review, favorite, follow, and that. Until next chapter which will come out… Heaven knows when. 'Kay, well, later. :)


End file.
